Good Mother
by kogalover22
Summary: *Might Change the Name*Anyway Sesshomaru spots the young Miko Caring for a Sick Kit,And decides she is the one for him... But Finds You can't always have what you want. What will the Lord do to have what he wants most? Mature Content YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **Notification to all my readers in chapter 15 AND 16 please read**
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! *Tear falls down* Nor do I own Sesshomaru (Damn it) Oh well ^.^ I can still write awesome stories about him for fun ^.^_**

**_A/N: I wrote this after watching my best friend take care of her two year old son, and I was like hmmm could make for a good story, and BAM! here it is, well the fist chapter anyway.. ENJOY! OHHH WAIT another little side note, My story isn't all happy go lucky, their is Pain, Betrayal, suggestive themes like Rape, If you dont want to read such material I suggest you exit out now. But I have been getting really awesome reviews and one bad one. so I figured I should clarify that my story is not for little kids who can't handle the real world! Things that happen is my story happen in the real world.. well except for demons fighting each other :P.. So Once Again My story is rated M for a reason! _**

As the wind blew around him, he could smell her. He had her scent burned into his memory, she always smelled like fresh rain and lavender. Unlike the other humans whose smell burned his nose and made his eyes water from the stench! She was the only human other than Rin he could stand being around. She wasn't far for her scent to be this strong in the wind, before he knew it he took off in the direction of her scent, before he arrived her spoke a chant that would hide his Aura from the Miko and her 'pack' the last thing he needed was his half-breed half-brother to catch him spying.

He could smell the sulfur and minerals from a hot spring nearby, no doubt the little Miko was bathing, and although he would never admit it occasionally he watched her bath and sleep. She was fascinating to him; every other human he came across ran in fear from him or begged on their knees for him to spare their lives. But no not this Miko she stood up to him, yelled back at him, even attempted to purify him on several occasions. He smirked at that thought, she was his little mystery and he was bound to figure her out on way or another! He walked careful towards the hot spring following her wonderful scent.

Her back was to him, her raven black dripping wet down her back. He jumped into the trees to get a better view. He could hear Kagome Speaking in a soft voice and rocking left and right in the water, he could hear the water sloshing against her rocks, he couldn't help himself he wanted to hear what she was saying, He jumped down without making a sound, and quietly stalked over and noticed she wasn't alone, his first thought was to run out but he knew his barrier would hold and keep the Miko from knowing he was right behind her leaning on the other side of the rock.

He glanced over to see her arms wrapped tightly around the sleeping Kit, rocking him softly, Sesshomaru sniffed the air and noticed the small kit was sick. Kagome was taking care of him like a mother should, Sesshomaru felt his heart jump at the sight

~_A good mother for our pups_~ His beast spoke but Sesshomaru ignored him, focusing on Kagome holding the Kit, she began talking again, sesshomaru realized it was what the humans called "A Lullaby" she was singing soft as a whisper to the sick Child, rocking him in the warm water, the warm air helping him breath.

"When all the world is a hopeless jungle and the rain drops tumble all arounddd. Heaven opens a magic lane, when all the clouds darken up the skyway; there is a rainbow highway to be foundddd." Kagome cuddle the Kit closer to her bare chest and kissed him on the forehead and began softly humming the rest.

Sesshomaru relaxed against the rock as she hummed to the child in her arms, he closed his eyes to better focus on her.

~ _DING DING DING I think we found a winner!_ ~ His beast growled

'She is human, this Sesshomaru will not stoop so low as to mate with a human' He spat back at his beast

~_She is not just a human; she is different, something more than human but not quite demon_~ His beast snapped back

'I have no feelings towards this human'

~ _OH REALLY NOW? Then why are we here? why are we always here watching her from a far?_~ His beast waited for a response ~_I thought so, and when you saw her holding the child a moment ago you thought even for a second she would be a great mother to our pups, You can lie to everyone around hell you can even try to lie to yourself but you cannot lie to me!_~ His beast barked the last three words, Sesshomaru growled forgetting that even though the Barrier hid his appearance and aura the Miko could still hear him, he heard her jump and look back, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly noticing Kagome was staring right at him, he froze thinking she noticed him.

But after a few moments the kit woke up and with a sore rough voice asked what was wrong, Kagome returned her attention to the child singing softly to him again putting him back to sleep.

"And troubles melt like lemon drops way above the chimney tops, That`s where you`ll find meeeee." Kagome kept singing the kit was fast asleep again. Sesshomaru leaned back against the rock again listening to her voice, it calmed him in a way nothing ever had, and he soon found he himself was fighting sleep.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Ohhh. If birds can fly over the rainbow, then Why oooh why can`t I?" Kagome was still rocking gently in the water, humming again. Sesshomaru was hypnotized by the sound of her voice and the sound of the water lapping against the rocks. Sesshomaru himself was about to fall asleep when he heard his half-breed brother running this way, with a hiss he jumped into the nearest tree cursing Inuyasha for ruining this moment

"Oi! Wench where are you?" He yelled and kagome stopped humming to shh him Don t you shh me, you have been here long enough! You probably wrinkly as a prune" the hanyou chuckled

"Shh Inuyasha, Shippo is having a rough time sleeping, the steam from the water is helping him breath so I will stay here with him all night if I have to" Kagome whispered knowing the Hanyou could hear her perfectly

"And have you tired all day tomorrow, I don t think so" Inuyasha pushed his sleeves up "I'll drag you out of I have to" Sesshomaru bit his lip to hold back a growl

~_See how he treats her!_ ~ Sesshomaru's beast growled at him but he shook it off and continued to listen

"You will not dare" Kagome spat "I am naked, and you will not lay a hand on me"

"I ve seen you naked before, and I am not impressed" Inuyasha crossed him arm and stuck his nose into the air

Kagome hung her head as if he called her ugly "Be that as it may, shippo needs the steam from the hot spring to help him breathe"

"Okay, but you can sit next to it and sleep, fully dressed too" Inuyasha spat

"The steam is stronger in the water" Kagome looked down at shippo who was snoring softly "Being sick as a child is worse than being sick as an adult inuyasha, it s harder on their bodies" Kagome brushed the kits bangs away from his face.

"Ugh I'm tired of waiting GET. OUT. NOW!" Inuyasha growled stepping in; Sesshomaru fought back the urge to jump in as kill Inuyasha for even getting near his mat- I mean the Miko... Sesshomaru watched in surprised as Inuyasha jumped back grabbing his leg in pain, as purple lights ran over Kagome and the child, smart girl put up a barrier so Inuyasha couldn't reach her. "What the fuck" he spat

"I told you, I will not move shippo. He is sick and I am taking care of him, no matter how my body may look after, I wouldn't care if I couldn't walk tomorrow, as long as shippo has a goodnights rest" Kagome spat "He is mine and I will take care of him"

"Fine, melt away! see if I carry your tired ass tomorrow, you re going to walk all day, and I don t want to hear one complaint, nor do I want to see you riding on Kirara, because so help me if you re riding her, I will drag you off and leave you to die" Inuyasha growled and turned on his heels to walk back to the camp.

Sesshomaru was seeing Red, how dare he speak to her in such a manner, he wanted to kill Inuyasha slowly, rip him limb by limb. He could picture it now! But Sesshomaru's thoughts of killing the Hanyou were cut off by the sounds of Kagome's quiet sobs; he could see the tears falling down her cheek into the water. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal color. He felt a sharp pain in his gut as he watched her cry

'Emotional humans' He thought to himself

~_You can't lie to me; you love her_~ His beast teased

'Fuck off, this Seeshomaru has no feelings for that Miko' he spat back

~_Defensive aren't we?_~

'Do not push this Sesshomaru' he growled

~_Touchy!_~ His beast chuckled but let it go.. For now..Sesshomaru heard the Miko start singing again this time it was a sad song, he could tell by the sound of her voice and how her salty tears picked up in pace.

"This is my Temporary home; it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing though" Kagome kissed the kit head "This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid, because I know this is my temporary home." She began humming and rocking again... Sesshomaru couldn't help it as he leaned in closer

"Someday we ll find a place here in this world" She whispered as she hugged the Kit tighter but not enough to wake him. Sesshomaru found himself leaning against the rock again listening to her hum and rock the child in her arms, he soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of water sloshing, thankfully is barrier was still up ~Your Welcome~ his beast spat. He turned to see the miko crawling out of the water, Kit still in her arms asleep as she finished wrapping the towel around them, he could see the deep purple bags under her eyes, she didn't sleep at all last night, to worried about the kit no doubt. Her hair was flat and wet from the steam and the water, her hands and feet looked like that of a 90 year old woman, she was pale shivering from the water and the cold morning, and unbearably wrinkly, she looked brittle. Almost if he touched her she would break into a million pieces.

Sesshomaru was not disgusted by the Mikos appearance, no not at all, he actually felt sorry for her, but at the same time felt pride in the women that at her own expense she thought of the child first. Sesshomaru wanted to take down his barrier and wrap the Miko against his Moko-moko to kept her warm. Luckily he heard the other female from the pack walk into view

"Kagome?" The Slayer whispered

"Y-yes" Kagome shivered

"Need help?"

"I-I C-Could have used you H-Help last night" Kagome joked well tired to at least

"I'm sorry, I was so tired I fell asleep not knowing you were out here" The slayer lied; she had known Kagome was in the water with the sick kit all night. But she was selfish and didn't want to leave the boys sides. kagome didn't know it but Sango was different around they boys when she wasn't around, always flirting.

"Here, could you hold him while I get dressed at least?" Kagome still shriving asked the selfish slayer

"Sure" Sango reached out for the sleeping Shippo, while reaching for Shippo she touched Kagomes Ice Cold skin and jumped at the touch. But pulled the warm kit into her arms. Kagome wobbled over to her bag and pulled out white bra and panties and slid them on. To keep from catching a cold she put on a long dark purple Kimono with a black sash. "Hey didn't that guy... Oh what s his name give you that for your birthday last year" Sango asked to lighten the mood.

"Hojo? Yes. Hard to believe I've been living here nonstop for two years almost three."

"Do you ever miss home?" Sango asked

"Sometimes" Kagome turned back to her to gather her stuff up. Kagome never liked to talk about her old life; she would always end up crying. They had defeated Naraku two year ago, but before he died he broke the jewel and sent in flying out everywhere, causing the Well to close up, kagome took it as a sign from the Gods that she fucked up and was now stuck in her own personal hell.

"K-Kagome" Shippo wiggled in Sango's arms

"I'm right here baby" Kagome took Shippo back in her arms, Now Shippo wasn't light like he used to be, he was still small enough to fit in her arms but weighed close to 40lbs. it was a gift and a curse that demon children didn't have a growth spurt till they were 10. He could still be her little baby boy for a few more years.

"Shall we go back to the camp with the others?" Sango whispered noticing Shippo had fallen back to sleep in Kagome's arms. So Kagome just nodded

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome not only held the child in her arms but also had her backpack on, he could see the muscles in her arms shaking, he could also see the pain in her eyes but had a smile on her face.

'She is extraordinary ' Sesshomaru watched as they disappeared into the trees. 'She is in pain from the long night and the heavy child, but doesn't complain or pout'

~_Good for hyper pups_~ his beast added ~ _they could crawl on her all day and she would smile the whole time... And she is very protective, not only did she clutch away from your growl she put up at barrier to stop Inuyasha from touching her and the child_~

'I know' Sesshomaru stood and walked away..

It was mid day and Shippo was still sleeping in Kagomes arms, she was very very tired but did not let anyone else know, she kept up with the group, and engaged in their stupid conversations.

"Oi is that kid still asleep?" Inuyasha yelled back to kagome who was walking with Miroku

"Yes, His body is fighting the virus. I'm sure by tomorrow he will be back to normal" Kagome smiled

"keh, I never get sick, and if I was I wouldn't sleep all day" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Well he is a child, and you are an adult.. Not much of one but still"

"What did you say wench?" Inuyasha stopped to look back at her but she was looking to the west

Two shards are headed this way" Kagome nodded in the direction

"Koga?" Sango asked

"No Koga now has four remember" Kagome answered, as she sat down folding her legs underneath her butt.

"Hey what the fuck are you sitting down for?" Inuyasha barked as he drew his Tetsusaiga.

"I am going to Protect Shippo, I have faith you will keep us safe" Kagome lowered her head and spoke a soft chant putting up a strong barrier

"Are you really that lazy? You are worthless sometimes!" Inuyasha growled as the demon came into view "At least do your job and tell me where the shards are"

"Left arm" Kagome said in a low voice, hurt by Inuyasha words

The battle was over quickly one sweep of Inuyasha 'Wind Scar' and it was over, Kagome undid the Barrier, and so she could purify the shards. Once that was done she brought them to her chest and combined them with the ones around her neck. Once that was taken care of she walked back to her group and continued walking the direction they had been.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Koga" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha growled... They watched as a whirl wind came from behind them, kicking inuyasha in the face, and landing in front of kagome

"Hello beautiful" Koga handed kagome a small bundle of Daisy s "for you koi"

"What the hell you mangy wolf" Inuyasha pulled kagome behind his back

"Just saying hello Mutt" Koga laughed

"Well you said it now leaves" Inuyasha spat

"I'll leave when I want to" Koga backhanded Inuyasha knocking him to the ground "Don t you have a clay pot to water?"

"What is that supposed to mean" Inuyasha growled

"I smell moss and dirt must mean Kikyos around" Koga jumped back from Inuyasha attempted punch "Anyway Kagome, wow you look beautiful"

"Thank you Koga" Kagome blushed, she knew she looked like complete shit but it was nice for koga to lie and say she was pretty.

"Are you blind wolf? Kagome looks like hell!" Inuyasha spat "She stayed up all night just so that kid could sleep"

"INUYASHA!" Sango and Miroku yelled

"Sounds like what a true mother would do for her pup" Koga grabbed her hands "Any man would be luck from a woman to care for his pups like you do for this one"

"Get your hand off of her!" Inuyasha kicked Koga

"See you later koi" Koga took off in the other direction

"Yeah you better run" Inuyasha called out waving his fist in the air. Kagome sighed and continued walking. Sango and Miroku were at her sides again with Inuyasha behind making sure Koga didn't come back.

_**A/N:: WELL? How is it so far? Push the button at the bottom of your screen and tell me :) I love all feedback... Well that's a lie, but it's your opinion and I do love reading Reviews even the bad ones ^.^ SO don't be shy let me know what you think ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Boo hoo :'(**

**A/N:: **Well here is the next chapter, I wrote this after my physiology Final BTW I _**PASSED**_ WOOOO so I decided to finish this chapter so I could party this weekend, next chapter should be put Sunday, Maybe earlier depending on how I feel ^.^ Thanks for reading don't forget to review

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! Your back" Rin yelled from steam

"Rin, Were you good?" Sesshomaru asked walking towards his adopted pup

"Yes, this Rin was very good!" She smiled "Where did you go?"

RIN, that is no concern of yours" Jaken yelled

After Sesshomaru sent Jaken the death stare for yelling at Rin he ordered "Taken Rin back to the Castle and wait for me there" With that he turned and walked away back into the wood, he could hear Jaken protesting but Sesshomaru was not in the mood to fool with the toad today, he had bigger problems on his hand.

~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~*

The sun was setting behind the mountain; Shippo had woken up just enough to eat some herb soup Jinenji taught Kagome how to make. but fell right back to sleep once he was done, in relief to Kagomes very tired arms, he now had his legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck, with his head laying on her shoulder Kagome could feel him drooling on her Kimono but she was past the point of caring, she just wanted to find a spring to take a shower and fall into a deep sleep.

"I think we should set up camp now" Miroku said looking at the tired Kagome, taking pity on her

"Why?" Inuyasha spat

"Because I'm tired and if I'm tired I know the girls are dead on their feet."

"I bet Kagome asked you to say that" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air

"Actually Inuyasha I'm fine, we don't have to stop if you dont want to" Kagome didn't sound tired and even smiled at him

"Uh okay" Inuyahsa stopped at turned to the group "Sango you take Kirara and scout the East, I'll scout the West for a camping spot"

"Okay, Kirara!" The FireCat changed and she jumped on its back to take to the sky.

"Stay here don't move" Inuyasha ordered before he ran to the east, once Kagome was sure he was out of ear shot she turned to Miroku

"Thank you sooooo much Miroku, I owe you" Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"No problem" Miroku smiled "Would you like me to take Shippo while Inuyasha is a gone?"

"Thank you Miroku but it s only a little while longer, But could you watch him while I get a bath?"

"Of course"

Inuyasha came back in no time saying he found a camp site not too far from here with a hot spring nearby, Kagome jumped for joy

"Lets go!" Kagome cheered forgetting how tired she was

"Hey wait for me!" Sango laughed Want a ride Kagome?"

Inuyasha shot a death look at Kagome but she didn't see it "No thanks, Inuyasha said it wasn't far, and I'm not tired anymore" Kagome smiled, confusing the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Shall we then?" Miroku asked

The small group walked a short distance to the camp site; Kagome was half expecting for it to be a few miles away just to piss off Kagome and to admit she was dead on her feet. But thankfully he was telling them the truth and they arrived in no time. Miroku held his hands out for Shippo, but before Inuyahsa could protest Kagome sat him saying Shippo could breathe fine and didn't need the steam tonight. Kagome stomped off with her bag, felling like it weighted a ton, she made it to the hot spring and without missing a beat striped and jumped in, and she wasted no time washing her body and hair. She leaned against the shallow rock to help relax her body from the long day.

Sesshomaru followed the scent of the sick demon, the closer he got the more the scent disappeared 'He must be getting over his sickness' he thought as he walked, he could tell he was getting closer because Kagomes Packs scent was getting stronger, he already had his Aura covered so he was able to walk right into the groups camp.

"I'm proud of kagome-sama, she not only took care of Shippo she stayed awake all day" The Monk explained, Sesshomaru noticed the kit was now in his arms

"She could have done more with the demons we faced"

"I think she did a good job, granted she didn't help with the fight but she held back protecting Shippo" the slayer added

"She couldn't fight too much with Shippo asleep in her arms Inuyasha" the monk said again

"Keh" Inuyasha jumped into the trees "She is tired as hell, she is just keeping on a brave face"

'This Sesshomaru has had enough of this conversation' He thought to himself leaving the pitiful group to bitch at each other. He walked the short distance to the hot spring he could see through the thick fog around the steam her Raven hair sticking out behind a rock, oh how he wanted to take her right there, no one was around he could have his way, he walked around to see her face, as she sat unmoving, he could smell she already washed her body and hair, now was relaxing in the water. When he walked around her front, he raised a brow seeing her snoring softly, he couldn't stop the slight smile pulling at his lips, see his dark haired beauty fast asleep from a long hard day. He sat across from her watching her sleep softly he would wait until she was wake and ready before he took her, his heart jumped as she slid into the water.

Without thinking he jumped in and grabbed her before she could drown, he looked down to see her soft body in the shallow water, her perky breast, her soft but toned stomach, her long smooth legs. He growled at himself for having such thoughts about the human Miko, Yes she was beautiful but she was human. He pulled her out of the water, wrapping her in his arms, he bent down to her bag and pulled out a yellow Kimono, and quickly put it on her without so much as stirring her, but before he could tire her sash he could hear the hanyou walking this way. He laid her on the ground, and jumped into the trees. Just as Inuyasha was walking up

"Hey Kagome?" The hanyou stopped to see Kagome laying on the ground "You awake?" He pushed her arm with his foot but she was so deep in sleep she didn't feel it "I see" Inuyasha bent down next to her left shoulder and sniffed her neck, Sesshomaru watched as he shuddered at her scent, apparently it was just as appealing to the hanyou as it was to him. Inuyasha looked from left to right before leaning down and licking Kagome collar bone up to her jaw line. Sesshomaru bit his lip to stop from growling.

Inuyasha didn't stop there, he didn't fail to notice her Kimono was left untied, so he looked around again before pulling her Kimono open reveling her bare body, Sesshomaru noticed the Miko barley had hair around her woman hood, he felt his cock twitch for an odd reason he liked the look, most women including Female demons had a lot of hair around that area. But he was torn away from his thoughts at the sight of Inuyasha now licking up Kagomes breast, with his hand reaching down her stomach... That s when Sesshomaru snapped, he took down his barrier, causing Inuyasha to jump back.

"I do not think the Miko has consented to this" Sesshomaru said in a calm tone jumping down from the tree

"What the fuck do you want" Inuyasha snapped

"Just passing through" Sesshomaru lied

"Then keep it moving" Inuyasha snapped crawling back over to the sleeping Kagome

"Don't you think she should be back at your camp?"

"Don't you think your being nosy?"

"This Sesshomaru just points out the obvious"

"Whatever" Inuyasha bent back down to Kagome and picked her up bridle style closing her Kimono, then he leaned down and picked up her backpack Happy now?" Inuyasha spat walking back to the camp

Sesshomaru turned before Inuyasha could see the red bleeding into his eyes from the pure anger rising. He hid is Aura again so he could follow Inuyasha to make sure he took Kagome back without fail. Thanks to the camp begin so close to the hot spring, he had no choice but to take her back, once Inuyasha reached the camp, Sango pulled out her odd Sleeping Sack so Inuyasha could put her inside. Once Kagome was in Miroku put Shippo inside next to her, but not without a beautiful shot of Kagome's Brest hanging out of her open Kimono, He blushed beet red. But thankfully for him Sango didn't see him, she was already falling asleep with Kirara and Inyasha jumped into the trees, with a smile on his face Miroku went to sleep... but unknown to him Sesshomaru caught him looking at Kagome, Sesshomaru wanted to rip the monks eyes out but held back to watch Kagome wrap her left arm around the Kit and snuggle up to him.

~_That could be out pup she snuggled up to, or even you_~ His beast had to put his two cents in

'Do you ever shut up?' Seshsomaru spat 'You used to be so quiet and now I can't get you to shut the hell up'

~_I'm trying to make us both happy here, since you re so dead set on begin alone_~ His beast growled

Sesshomaru ignored him and watched over Kagome the rest of the night. When she started to stir in the morning, he retreated to the trees. Kagome awoke sitting up stretching her arms into the air, only to blush when she noticed her Kimono was wide open, she took a deep breath noticing no one saw her. Since it was still early she couldn't remember if she took a full bath or not, so she put up a barrier up and walked back to the hot spring for a quick bath, Sesshomaru followed to make sure she made it safely among other reasons... Once she was done she put the yellow Kimono back on and walked back to the group who was still asleep. She laid back down with Shippo who no long smelled of sickness, as she drifted back to sleep.

~MORNING~

"Oi Kagome, Shippo Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled

"Okay okay, we re up" Kagome yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Kagome-sama" Miroku greeted

"Good morning everyone" Kagome smiled, then reached down to pick up shippo "Hey sleepy head, feel better?" Kagome touched her nose to his

"Yes, Thank you" Shippo hugged Kagome his tiny arms wrapping around her neck

"Okay enough of this love crap" Inuyahsa spat

"Inuyasha" Miroku and sango sighed

"It s okay we need to get going anyway" Kagome stood letting go of the Kit, to begin picking put her things and putting them in her backpack. "Ready" Kagome called to her Pack once everything was clean

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha spat "Come on we need to make up for lost time" he knelt allowing Kagome to ride on his back, but after a seconded he looked back to see Miroku helping Kagome on to Kiara "What the hell Kagome?"

"Oh I didn't want to trouble you" Kagome sent him the death stare

"It s no trouble" Inuyasha whispered, to be honest he liked the feeling of Kagomes legs wrapped around him, he like the feeling of her hot core rubbing against his back. "So come on"

"It s okay Inuyasha" Kagome smiled but her eyes said drop dead

"Fine, I don t need your fat ass slowing me down anyway"

"SIT" and with that Kirara lifted into the air, leaving the Hanyou to eat dirt

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yup just peachy" Kagome smiled

"Something about Kagome-sama smile is scary" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Well you'd be pissed to if Inuyasha was mean to you like he is to her"

"Why is that?"

"You got me" Sango shrugged, kagome could hear them but ignored them... To be honest she wanted nothing more than to leave inuyasha but she promised him that she would stay by his side until the jewel was restored. So even though Naraku destroyed it, the promise still holds.

"INUYASHA! Shard to the east" Kagome pointed in the direction they needed to go, they soon came upon a rat demon chewing on bones of his recent kill. Inuyasha charged in head first causing the rat demon to be thrown back against the base of a tree but thanks to the jewel shard he was able to jump right back up and claw down the hanyou's back, Kagome readied her bow and managed to shoot his left arm off.

"Curse you wench!" The rat demon cried as he tossed a sutra at Kagme causing hundreds of demons to appear at attack her, Sango jumped on Kirara to try to save Kagome, luckily Kagome had her right hand extended so Sango was able to grab it and pull Kagome out of the pile of rats "You think that will stop them! GET HER"

The rats disappeared from the ground and reappeared on Kagome and Kirara, Kagome tired to push them away but fell off the firecat the rats followed, Kagome screamed a high pitch scream as she fell to the earth with the rats biting her

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled racing to her, but the Rat demon caught him off guard and threw inuyasha back against a tree.

"KAGOME-SAMA" Miroku yelled while fighting some of the rats, but there was a pile over top of her. Shippo Ran over trying to use his Fox fire but barely doing much

"You Bastard" Inuyasha yelled when he got off the ground

"HAHAHA you are just a week hanyou!" The rat demon laughed "Your poor little bitch is dead by now"

"SHUT UP" Inuyasha pulled out his sword "WIND SCAR" And whipped the Rat from the earth, Once the demons screams faded, they turned to were Kagome laid but they didn't see Kagome.

"SESSHOMARU!" The four gasped seeing Sesshomaru folded over top of Kagome, his Kimono ripped in places the rats were able to get through. Sesshomaru stood up his back to the group with Kagome locked in his arms looking up at him.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?"Inuyasha spat

"Are you okay Miko?" He asked ignoring the barking Hanyou.

"Y-Yes" Kagome whispered

"Good" He sat her down "Go back to your group" He turned to leave. Kagome watched after him but was soon snapped out of it when Inuyasha grabbed her arm pulling here away to pick up the shard.

"Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha forced her to get on his back as he jumped in to the air running far away from this baka half-brother.

It was nearly night fall when Inuyasha stopped, everyone was surprised because Inuyasha never stopped this early unless they were staying in a village. Kagome had not said a word since Sesshomaru saved her. Sango and Miroku exchanged whispers so low even Inuyasha couldn't catch it even if he was paying attention; Kagome ignored his constant growling and muttering under his breath. Kagome just sighed and thought about what happened between the Taiyoukai and herself

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`~Lets back up a little bit~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could feel rats piling on not only her but Kirara as well, the only thing she could do since they were so high in the air was for Inuyasha or Shippo to catch her, so she dove off the back, Kagome could feel the wind rush past her, and he name being called by her friends, she prayed that someone would catch her or at least have a soft landing, as she was nearing the ground she closed her eyes and excepted death... She knew she hit something hard, with her eyes still closed she drew in a hard breath to see what was about to hurt, but she opened her eyes in surprise when nothing hurt, well nothing that would cause a problem in hunting for the shards, she looked down first thinking her would see dirt/grass/a person but what she saw surprised her a white Kimono, she snapped her head up to see Sesshomaru wrapped around her body, his face cold and eyes shut.

"Sesshomaru?" she whimpered

"Are you okay?" He asked not opening his eyes

"I-I think so" Kagome didn't feel any pain

"Good" Kagome could feel him take a deep breath, she probably wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't pressed to his chest so tight

"Um- thank you for saving me" Kagome blushed

"hn" Was all he said but he opened his eyes to met her gaze, and what she see took her breath away, lust. At first she thought she was imagining it but the more she looked at him the more it was the truth. Kagome blushed a deep red. "What is it Miko?" he didn't sound aggravated but curious

"Nothing" Kagome looked away. she didn't know how he did it but one moment his right arm was under her legs but in the blink of an eye and not moving her an inch, his hand was pulling her face back towards his, Kagome could feel his breath on her cheek. As he spoke in to her ear

"Wait for me" and then he pulled away slightly but only to bush his lips against her's, Kagome breathing became ragged, she blushed again and Sesshomaru didn't need to ask what she was blushing smelling the spike in her arousal, a smirk pulled up at his lips. But before he could do anything else he heard the final blow to the rat demon, as the rats disappeared around them, he stood his face returned to its usual cold hard look and set the Miko down and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ Back to the group~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Hmmmm" Kagome leaned in to Inuyasha back, thinking of the soft bush of his lips, her panties became moist from the thought. Inuyasha tighten his grip on her legs thinking he was the one to make get wet.

'Damn right' He thought to himself. 'Wonder if she will be as good kikyo? Maybe she is better' A smirked pulled at his lips. Tonight he would find out.

Everyone was surprised when Inuyasha decided to make camp earlier than usual, he managed to find another hot spring nearby, which was perfect in his mind.

"Wow thee in one week" Kagome jumped for joy with Shippo bouncing into her arms

"That s really good luck" Miroku looked confused but didn't care they all needed a shower

"We will go first" Kagome and Sango ran off towards the spring with Shippo following behind, Inuyasha sat in the trees plotting his move. He knew that Sango would return first, the slayer never like to 'soak' like Kagome did. So that was one person out of the way, now the problem was Shippo, now that he considered Kagome to be his new mother, he never left her side. But he knew he could scare him away from Kagome. And boom they would be alone, he chuckled to himself 'No way she would defy me'

Just as Inuyasha thought Sango came back first but to his surprise Shippo was with her so that was one less thing he had to do. "Hey, guys stay here don t move, I smell a demon" Inuyasha lied to the group

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked

"I'll go warn her" Shippo started to run, but Inuyasha grabbed his tail

"Stay here! I've got this" Inuyasha ran towards the hot spring like her would if there was really a demon. He slid to a stop behind Kagome who was humming to herself completely unaware of the Hanyou

"Kagome?" He asked

"AHHHH SIT! Inuyasha I'm naked!" she yelled covering herself as best she could in the shallow water, and he expected to be sat nothing new to him.

"I know calm down, I'm not looking" He said in a sweet voice

Kagome didn't uncover herself but she decided to see that he had to say "Okay" she whispered back

"I was thinking, you know about today, I thought I lost you, I saw you falling and I couldn't get to you, then because of the rats I couldn't see if you were okay or not" He said in a low voice

"Well Then thank your brother, if not for him I would have been hurt" Kagome could hear the low growl coming from Inuyasha

"That was not the point I was making" inuyasha got right behind her and brought his mouth close to her ear "The point was I don't ever want to lose you"

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome pulled away from him

"I don't want to lose you Kagome to anything or anyone." Inuyasha pulled her face to his and smashed his lips on to her. It wasn't even genital or sweet, it was dry and harsh.

"In.. Inuyasha" Kagome pushed the hanyou off "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, isn't this what you wanted for years"

"Umm three years ago yes, but not anymore" Kagome moved away "I don't see you like that anymore"

"What you don t love me?" He closed his eyes

"Well yes I love you, but not in the way you want me to, I-I love you like a brother now" Kagome explained still backing away

"You are reject me" Inuyasha eyes snapped open "After all I have done for you" His eyes bleeding red as he stepped into the water

"Inuyasha please"

"Please what. You fucking tease" Inuyasha sloshed in the water towards her

"I never teased you" Kagome spat

"Do Not back talk me" He back handed Kagome "How dare you deny me!"

~o~o~o~o~o~~O~O~O~O~O~OO~ Backing it up :P~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~~~

Sesshomaru followed the pack after their battle with the Rat demon, He could still smell Kagome's arousal on him, as he followed the group he could see Inuyasha mad expression which please the taiyoukai, he also could see Kagome, he watched as a smile pulled at her lips... His heart sank in confusion why was she smiling while on the half-breeds back? Could it be she was thinking of him or Inuyasha? His angry rose he needed to find out. He followed the group to the camp site, he watched as the two women and the child bathed, he had no interest in the slayer at all, his eyes stayed on Kagome, he felt his member twitch as she rubbed her breast, as she washed her long hair, she was so sexy as she rose from under the water, whether she meant to or not it was the single most sexiest thing he has seen.

He looked away as the slayer got out of the water along with the kit, finally he could make his move on her, she was humming to herself, he was about to step out of the tree ling when he heard his half-breed brother heading her way, he slipped behind a large tree to watch.

~_So we went from lord of the west to a peeping tom?_~ his beast laughed

'Not now, I'm trying to watch'

~_She does not love the Hanyou, even you know this_~ Sesshomaru watched as Kagome freaked and sat Inuyasha, felling a small smile pull at his lips.. He listed in to their whispers

"I was thinking about you today" yeah sure, he was thinking about losing his shard dector "Thank your brother for saving me" Ha that made him laugh as he hear the growl from Inuyasha " I don't ever want to lose you" Again don t want to lose the shard dector, that all she was to him.

Sesshomaru heart sank, he felt sick to his stomach as he watched Inuyasha kiss Kagome... Was he wrong about her, was she still the little girl in love with the Half-breed. He was about to turn and walk away forever until he heard Kagome protest the kiss and explains she didn't love him. Sesshomaru felt as well as watched Inuyasha anger rise, from her denial... He fought the urge to growl as Inuyasha entered the water... But he lost all self control when he slapped Kagome.

~_HOW DARE HIM! SLAP OUR WOMAN, YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING OR I WILL_~ Sesshomaru fought as he beast tired to take control

'This sesshomaru will handle the Hanyou'

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you" Kagome spat tear forming in her eyes

"There would be nothing wrong if you would just-" Kagome watched as Inuyasha gaze moved to the tree line "The fuck you want?" Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked towards the hot spring Earth to ice prick, the fuck you want?" Kagome blushed a deep red, knowing Sesshomaru could see her plain as day naked in the water.

"It is improper for the opposite sex to bath together unless they are mated or Intended to be mated"

"And why do you care? What I do with her is none of your business" Inuyasha spat

"It seems the Miko does not wish to be with you" Sesshomaru shot a quick glance at the Miko noticing the large red hand print on her face "Can you answer me why you decided to lay a hand on her"

"Can you answer me why you have been around us so much lately?"

"You have been on my land, just keeping the peace"

"She is my bitch and I will do whatever I want to her" Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her up and out of the water "Leave"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried tiring to cover her breast and women hood with open arm but failing "STOP IT. SIT" Inuyasha didn't let go taking both him and Kagome into the water

~_Well that was kind of dumb_~ Sesshomaru's beast laughed

Kagome came up first, "SIT" she jumped up and out of the water not caring if Sesshomaru saw her in her birthday suit, she ran over and picked up her bags, then dashed over to where Sesshomaru was standing, she stood behind him.

"KAGOME you bitch I could have drowned" Inuyasha looked to where she should have been standing, as his eyes scanned the area he saw her bare feet standing behind Sesshomaru "Running to him for protection?" Inuyasha stood out of the water dripping wet, Kagome pulled the dirty yellow kimono out of her bag, and she just needed something to cover her naked body. "I am talking to you wench"

"Inuyasha leave me be, go to Kikyo if you want something" Kagome leaned out from behind Sesshomaru "You will not get anything from me. EVER."

"Keh no skin of my back, she does everything I ask her to do, without a complaint. Unlike you who has to bitch constantly" Inuyasha spat on the ground before turning to leave, but not towards the campsite.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome felt she needed to be formal with him this time

"Are you hurt?"

Kagome touched her face "No I'm fine" truth be told it stung like a mother fucker but she put on a brave face

"Why must you lie?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes

"W-What" Kagome breathed

"You face is swollen, and you say it doesn't hurt."

"Fine it stings a little but no more than a bee sting" Kagome touched her face again 'LIRE it hurts so much'

Sesshomaru turned and moved Kagome's hand but replaced his own "Here"

Kagome couldn't help it, his cool hand felt amazing on her burning cheek 'feels like a cold compress, guess he really does have a cold heart' Kagome sighed

"Whats wrong Miko" Sesshomaru could sensed her sadness

"Hmm Nothing" Kagome reached her hand up and placed it over Sesshomarus leaning in closer, noticing his hand wasn't getting warmer like normal peoples should. "How are you keeping your hand so cold?" Kagome blurted out not thinking

"I am keeping it cold for your cheek" a smirk pulled up at his lips, but faded when she pulled his hand away

"Thank you so much" Kagome looked under her think lashes at him 'TAKE THE HINT' Kagome thought to her self

"It was nothing Miko" His tone was cold but thank Kami his pants were loss otherwise she might notice the slight hard on he was having

~_Come on, on one is around... Tell he how you feel_~ His beast nudged

"Oh... Umm... Is there any way I can repay you" Kagome winked at him 'HELLO, Practically throwing myself at you here' Kagome smiled

"Is something wrong with your eye?" Sesshomaru asked

'Really? Even Miroku knows what a wink means WHY DON'T YOU!' Kagome screamed in her head but said "Oh... No" Kagome sighed and walked away

~_Kami you dumb, she was winking at you as in 'Take me now you stud' Now she thinks your an idiot!_~ his beast slamed his head againt the wall of his cage, sesshomaru mentally slapped himself

"Would you like me to walk you back to your camp?"

"No" Kagome felt stupid "Its not far, thank you" Kagome walk under the tree branch

~_ANNNNNDDD you blew it!_~ his beast growled

'This Sesshomaru has plenty of other chances'

~_I think I'm going to chop your balls off OH WAIT! You don't have any because if you did she be in your arms as we speak_~

'Away with you, this Sesshomaru has a plan' he smiled to himself and walked back under the trees hiding his aura.

**A/N:: _Well How was Chapter 2? Starting to get things going ^.^ AND you know what to do! Push the button at the bottom and let me know what you think YAY Reviews! hahaha_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BLAH BLAH**

**A/N:::** Here is the third chapter, Hope you enjoy it

It was late the next day, The group didn't leave the campsite since Inuyasha hadn't come back since he left to find the 'demon' from last night, Kagome went along with the story saying Inuyasha told her to come back and wait for him, she hated herself for lying but she didn't feel like telling the group Inuyasha tried to have sex with her but Sesshomaru stop him... To kagome it was very personal and didn't want rumors in the group or unnecessary tension between them.

"Kagome Can we play hide and seek again?"

"Shippo I'm sure kagome is tired, you two have been playing nonstop since she woke up, give her a break" Sango barked obviously not in a good mood

"Its okay, I don't mind" Kagome smiled as she covered her eyes "One, Two Three" Kagome felt his aura run into the forest

"Kagome don't you get tired of the games, you can find his demon aurora in two seconds, but you act like you can't find him at all" Sango huffed

"Children like it when they think they can't be found" Kagome smiled again "I know if I really wanted to I could find him in a heartbeat, other than his aura the little booger giggles when I'm close, so I just play it out and let him have his fun" Kagome rolled her eyes, now she isn't mother herself but Sango should have known you do anything to keep a child like shippo happy, it warms the heart to see a child smile and be truly happy in this word of war and death.

"I don't get it, it seems boring" Sango sighed

"It actually is fun game" Miroku smiled and rubbed his head

"What do you mean monk?" Sango had fire in her eyes

"Well I've played it with Shippo and Kagome... And I must say even I was hiding a smile when Kagome walked under the tree I was sitting in"

"He was actually hard to find, he can put up a barrier" Kagome laughed and Miroku joined her

"You two are such kids"

"Sango your only one year older than me, and Miroku is two older than you" Kagome raised an eyebrow "Don't be such a sour puss"

"Whatever" Sango stood and grabbed her Weapon to clean it away from the group

"Well I guess I should go find Shippo now" Kagome stood brushing off her Kimono "Be back in a little while"

"Be careful" Miroku added with a wave

"Always" Kagome ran in to the forest "Ready or not here I come!" Kagome yelled into the forest knowing shippo was close and could hear her

Shippo was hiding in a tall tree, he was perched on a high branch, the leaves on the tree covered him, if it wasn't for his Aura Kagome probably would have never found him 'hehehe this is the best spot yet' Shippo laughed

"Shippoooooooooo" Kagome softly yelled "Where are yoouuuu" Kagome faked a few "AH HA!" and "FOUND YOU" behind some rocks and under low branches; she knew exactly where he was. But like good mothers do, they drag it out so the child has fun. Kagome noticed it was getting dark and figured it was about time to actually find shippo, Kagome walked under the tree he was in "Hmm now where did my little on go?" Kagome tapped her chin with her fingers, and began to walk away hear the kits muffled giggles

"Lose something" a deep voice sent chilled the air around her

"No" Kagome answered in a clam voice

"Are you not looking for the Kit"

"I am but I did not lose him"

"Then why are you looking for him?" She could hear the confusion in his voice

"We are playing a game" Kagome turned expecting to see him but he wasn t behind her. She scanned with her eyes

"What game?" Kagome couldn t tell where the voice was, Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, he was standing right in front of her but thanks to his barrier she could see him... He knew the game she was playing; he watched the two play games all day.

"Hide-N-Seek" Kagome answer

"I know"

"Then why ask" Kagome felt embarrassed to be honest she had no idea why either.

"See if you can find me" He whispered in to her ear

"First I must find my kit" Kagome smirked and began looking behind trees. Sesshomaru was a smart demon, though the first time he watched her play the game he thought she was messed up in the head, even a hard of hearing human could hear the Kits muffled laughter, but she continued like she couldn't hear it, looking in other places... but after the second time he figured out that kagome was letting the Kit Enjoy the idea we was hidden, he could feel the waves of happiness come off both of them. For a moment he wanted to bring Rin so she could play, Rin would love to play with kagome and Shippo. Kagome could play all the games he himself would not dare be seen playing and games Jaken didn't know. He felt his heart tug at the thought of her playing with their pups.

He watched Kagome as she stopped under the tree the kit was sitting in, he watched as her four finger touched her thumb, then expand to an open hand "Got you" Kagome balled her hand into a fist He heard the small kit scream then laugh, Sesshomaru looked up to see a pink ring around the Kits torso "come" She ordered, then he watched as the kit was picked up and brought down to be eye level to kagome, kagome released the pink ring around Shippo, as it disappeared he fell into her open arms. Sesshomaru watched with his mouth wide open as kagome smiled and rubber her nose against shippos. The kit laughed and hugged kagome around her neck.

"You are getting better!" Kagome cheered

"I thought for sure you wouldn't find me"

"Maybe next time" Kagome laughed "But listen, go on to camp I'll be there shortly"

"What s wrong?"

"Nothing, just want a few moments before I go back"

"Can I stay with you" Shippo flashing his puppy dog eyes that he learned from kagome

"Won t work on me, go on... Be there soon" Kagome let shippo jump out of her arms, she waited for his aura to leave before turning around

"You know its no fair when you have a barrier up" Kagome couldn't feel it but how else could he hid from her

"No but it makes things interesting, Doesn't it?"

"Hm, for you"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because for all I know you could be standing right behind me, but I can tell from your voice, you are in front of me, In a tree maybe" Kagome tilted her head

"Hn, but what tree?" Sesshomaru was surprised by her excellent hearing

Kagome walked two steps then asked "Speak again"

"Now now Miko, hardly seems fair if you follow my voice" Sesshomaru jumped to another tree

"Yes but it also not fair if you keep moving" Kagome smirked "there" She pointed to the exact tree he was in but he didn't respond "but of course I could be mistaken, you could have moved again" Kagome turned to walk away

He took down his barrier "how did you know?" He was sure she couldn't see him, or feel is aura and his voice could have lead her to any tree around him

"Now now Sesshomaru, wouldn't it be more fun if that stayed a secret" Kagome smiled and walked out of the forest back to her camp

~_Well that was pointless, was that your big plan? To play a kiddy game_~

'It did not go as planned'

~_Could have fooled me_~ his beast chuckled

Sesshomaru had planned to woo the Miko, from behind his barrier but she didn't play along like he thought she could have. He sighed 'next time'

~_Ugh wake me when you have grown balls and mated with her_~

***OOO****OOOO****OOO***OOOO***OOO*****O****O***

"Welcome back Kagome" Miroku eyed her

"Why did you take so long?" Shippo asked

"Don't worry just thinking" Kagome smiled and sat next to shippo

"About?" Shippo was always nosy but kagome lied

"Well if we ever find a village, I want to buy a new Kimono... Thanks to all the battles we have been in mine are pretty much ruined"

"But you don't have money" Sango called out... The term 'Bitch' Ran thought kagomes mind

"Kagome-sama, I would be glad to help you out" Miroku chimed in

"How?"

"Well I could always perform a simple exorcism and the payment could be a new Kimono" He smiled

"Thank you but I wouldn't feel right, that s stealing" Kagome sighed 'Although a nice silk Kimono wouldn't really hurt anybody' she thought to herself

"Well if you change your mind you just need to ask"

"Thank you Miroku"

Sesshomaru was hiding in the shadows of the trees not to far away hearing the whole conversation, noting she wanted a new kimono. And he would get her whatever she wanted; the only problem was giving it to her.

Kagome was sleeping next to the fire when she felt someone grab her arm and yank her into the forest, Thanks to her sleeping bag she couldn't see anything until the hand released her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up and out of the Sleeping bad

"Hey kagome" Inuyasha was looking at the ground

"Are you okay?" Kagome could feel he didn't seem right, like he was anxious about something

"Yeah, I did some thinking all day today" He whispered just low enough of her to hear still looking at the ground

"And?" Kagome knew he was going to apologies for his actions the other night

"Well... You see... I forgive you" Inuyasha didn't look at her, otherwise he would have seen anger rising in her eyes

"Forgive me of what exactly" Kagome was trying to keep calm crossing her arms

"Well you know, leading me on like that"

"I didn't lead you on, you jumped me in the hot spring" Kagome placed her hand on her hips, never a good sign

"YES... Yes you did" Inuyasha eyes snapped up to meet hers "You re the one who got aroused while riding on me. What else could that mean?"

"I wasn't aroused by you" Kagome blushed but was still angry

"The hell you weren't I felt your legs tighten and smell the arousal and heard you-"

"I WASN'T THINKING OF YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled almost in tears, she always got emotional when she got angry.

"What?" he breathed in shock "Then who"

"Does it matter?" Kagome tried her best to keep the tears from falling, now from the thought she was falling in love with a cold hearted prick who probably thinks she is disgusting and also despises Humans which FIY she was one.

"Well... Yes I mean no... Who" Inuyasha was still taken back, and a little hurt by her words

"Forget it Inuyasha, it doesn't matter!" Kagome whipped a tear that escaped "I will try to control my thoughts and feelings around you" Kagome picked up her sleeping bag and pushed him out of the way harder than she should have and walked back into camp. Inuyasha watched as kagome tossed her stuff down and snuggled up into her sleeping bad, making sure she covered her face, it wasn't long before he could smell her salty tears.

************NOW LETS SEE SESSHOMARU POINT OF VIEW*************

Sesshomaru waited until the Miko and her pack were asleep before jumping into the tree above Kagome, She had a knack for sleeping right under his idiotic brother... If he ever fell, it would be on top of her and more than likely kill her, but it must make her feel safe knowing he is watching above her. So instead Of inuyasha taking the seat in the tree under kagome, he would take it tonight. Sesshomaru was watching kagome sleep other than Mirokus loud snoring it was perfect. Kagome was sleeping solftly when he heard the Hanyou walking towards the group, Sesshomaru was about to jump out when he saw Inuyahsa grab Kagmes arm and tote her into the woods, Sesshomaru was surprised when Kagome didn't scream, so he followed them into the wood, jumping in a nearby tree to listen.

"Well... you see... I forgive you" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomarus eyes bleed red as he listened to the hanyou blame his own actions on the Miko

I wasn't thinking of you Inuyasha" Kagome yelled, and sesshomarus heart jumped.

~_Told you_~ His beast chuckled

'She was not thinking of the hanyou'

~_she said so herself, and I scene no lie_~

"Forget it inuyasha, it doesn't matter! I will control my thoughts and feelings around you" kagome whipped a tear away, and walked back to camp

'What is she crying about' Sesshomaru wondered

~_Beats me_~

'Shall we find out?'

~_Do let's_~

Sesshomaru walk back to the camp behind Inuyasha, once Inuyasha jumped into the trees and fell asleep Sesshomaru tired to pick up the miko to talk to her but was thrusted back by her barrier.

~_Guess she doesn't want the Hanyou near her_~

'It would seem that way, No worry another time' Sesshomaru sat behind the tree inuyasha was sleeping in. then a thought popped into his mind, Kagome wanted a new Kimono. He knew of an excellent kimono maker in a youkai village not too far from here. He took off in the direction of the village, he made it there in record time.

"Well Well if it isn't the lord of the west himself" A old women chuckled

"Hn"

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a Silk Kimono"

"For yourself?"

"No, A women"

"Ahh a gift perhaps?"

"In a way, she needs one I shall provide one"

"Ah Sesshomaru cold as ever, but no doubt a women you care for"

"Can you make one tonight"

"A gift to wake up to?"

"Can you do it?"

"I am a spider demon, of course I can. Now how long, and any preferred color?"

"Her head comes to my shoulders. Green and white for the colors"

"Hmm come back just before sunrise it should be ready by then"

"Hn" he turned to walk out he heard the old woman chuckle, He walked down the road of the village every demon cowering in fear away from him, he loved the influence he had on the weak. As he walked down the road a shinning object caught his attention

"Sesshomaru-sama" The man in the hut bowed shivering in fear "C-Can I help you"

Sesshomaru looked around the room "You make jewelry?"

"Yes, would you like something?"

"Yes a Necklace"

"Any particular stone?"

"Jade. I want a sliver heart with a round Jade stone in the middle"

"How long would you like the chain to be?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment "She is small in comparison; I can wrap my hand around her neck"

"Oh" the man was shock by his words "W-Well it will take a week and how about I guess the length and if it doesn t work you can bring it back"

"IT better work! This Sesshomaru will not look like a fool"

"I-I meant if it'sss to l-long you can bring it back" The man was shaking again, sesshomaru said nothing as he left leaving the man to fear for his life if he should mess up

Sesshomaru decided to wait outside the village for the Spider demon to Finnish the Kimono, Spider silk was tough, it would last thought the battles, without tearing or burning. Only the best for Kagome he thought, he jumped into a nearby tree to wait... When the sun started peeking above the mountains he walked back to the Spider demons shop. When he walked in the room was quite, the spider demon was not around, he walked over to where she once sat, he noticed a pile of fabric on the floor with a note: _Payment not needed - S_

Seeshomaru chuckled oh how he loved his influence, he had fully intended to pay as much as necessary. He turned to leave with the kimono firmly in his grasp. He ran back to the Miko and her group, the group was still asleep, he had his barrier up as he walked next to Kagome, He placed the Kimono in her bag sitting on top so it would be the first thing she sees. He sat under the tree to make sure she noticed it. He wanted to see the look on her face. He would only have to wait a few hours until she woke up then she would open her bag.

Sesshomaru watched a kagome sat up and stretched

"Good morning everyone" Kagome cheered

"Someone is in a good mood" Miroku yawned

"Good dream" Kagome smiled

"Care to tell us what it was about"

"It wont come true if I tell you" Kagome brushed her hair

"That's stupid" Inuyasha spat

"I'm sorry you feel that way Inuyasha" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Keh"

"Its okay Kagome, Inuyasha just doesn't understand" Shippo crawled in her lap

"Well I need to brush my teeth" Kagome laughed covering her mouth

"It doesn't seem healthy to clean yourself everyday" Sango tied her hair up

"In my time hygiene is key" Kagome laughed hiding her disgust

"Can I come with you?" Shippo asked

"Of course you can" Kagome picked up her back and took the kits hand "Be right back" Kagome waved with her other hand

'Perfect she will see it now' Sesshomaru thought

~And then what? She won t know you gave it to her~

'Shut up'

Kagome sat her bag next to the water, she started to un tie the bag "Oh wait, I put my tooth bush in the front pocket silly me" she retied the part she untied and reached in the front pocket of her bag and pulled out her tooth brush and paste -Which was now a mix of herbs to help freshen the breath- it worked just like tooth paste. Kagome proceeded to scrub her teeth, Sesshomaru sighed

'Damn it'

~You re not very good at this are you?~ his beast laughed

He watched as kagome put her stuff away and took the kits hand again humming and dancing with him all the way back, a smile pulled at his lips as he watched the two laugh and dance, looking like complete fools but loving every moment of it. But his small smile faded when he heard inuyasha growl

"Let's go!" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently

"We are right behind you" Kagome smiled

"Ugh" Inuaysha took of walking Sango and Miroku were right behind him and Kagome and shippo were dancing and laughing behind them. Apparently annoying the Hanyou with their actives "SHUT UP! Why can't you two be normal?"

"Whats your problem Inuyasha" Kagome snapped

"Is it so hard to walk quietly?"

"We are just having a little fun" Shippo barked

"Well stop it!" Inuaysha growled but stopped when kagome and Shippo disappeared "Kagome? Shippo"

"What?"

"Where the hell did you go?"

"its called a barrier, we wont bother you"

"Fine whatever!" Inuyasha kept walking

"Kagome-sama, I don't think it s wise if you hide from us, we need to be able to see you" Miroku stated

Kagome took the barrier down "I guess your right" kagome sighed "We will play later Shippo"

**A/N:::** _**DON'T FORGET to Review! Thank you :) :) :) :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.. BOO... **

**A/N:: **Okay so I wrote this chapter at 3:48am this morning, and yes I was listing to a Thunder Storm, which is why I thought it would be pretty cool so have a storm scene ^.^ Inspiration is all around us - well at least that's what they say hahaha_  
_

Thunder clashed across the sky Kagome looked up to see the sky black as night "Inuyasha I think we should find some cover before the storm hits" Kagome yelled once the thunder stopped

"Scared to get a little wet" Inuyasha snorted

"No, I just don't fell like getting soaked to the bone and catching a cold"

"You'll be fine" Inuyasha snapped as thunder rumbled shaking the ground

"Maybe kagome's right Inuyasha" Miroku looked around to see the trees blowing in the wind

"What's it with you? You have been taking Kagome's side a lot lately" Inuyasha eyed Miroku

"I'm only saying what I think" Miroku rubbed his head

"HOLY SHIT! Why haven't I noticed it before!" Inuyasha yelled stopping in his tracks

"What?" Kagome stared in confusion

"You are fucking Miroku!" He pointed at both of them

"WHAT!" The group said in unison

"Makes scene" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"What could possibly make you think Miroku and I are together?" Kagome was pissed

"Miroku has been taking your side more often lately, and when you said you weren't thinking of me with you became aroused yesterday you were thinking of him!"

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!" Kagome screamed highly embarrassed he told everyone she was aroused yesterday "Miroku is my friend nothing more, and he always takes my side because I m always right and I always do whats best for the group I m not a selfish little prick like you! and if I don't all I have to do is say SIT and boom you submit and go as I say because deep down you know I m right... And when I say I wasn't thinking of you GUESS WHAT I also wasn't think of anyone in this group!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT!" Inuyasha barked

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINNESS" Kagome yelled as lightening stuck behind her

"You haven't been around another guy besides me and Miroku" Inuyasha blinked a few times "OH please don't tell me it's Koga!"

"INUYASHA STOP! It's not koga!" Kagome began to cry from being so angry "Leave me alone!" Kagome whispered

"Fine!" He threw his arms up in the air as rain started pouring down

"UGH see we should have been finding cover rather than standing in the rain yelling at each other" Kagome yelled over the rain

"Do you ever stop bitching? Sango yelled

"Excuse you!" Kagome snapped turning her gaze to the Slayer

"Lets just find some shelter before I scream!" She snapped back

"Then get you fat ass on Kirara and find something!" Inuyasha snapped before Kagome could

"Ugh" Sango growled and flew into the air

"I'll be back, stay here" Inuyasha said softly then brushed kagome s arm before running in the other direction

"What is going on with sango?" Kagome asked

Miroku hung his head "I might have something to do with that"

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked from Kagomes arms

"Well... you see... I broke her heart" Miroku sighed

"How?"Shippo asked

"Miroku what did you do?" Kagome gasped

"Kagome-sama even you know how violent she is! I can't do anything without her hitting me. I'm tired of it, I need a sweet girl a caring girl not a evil bitch" Miroku pushed his now soaking wet hair off his face

"I guess that's true" Kagome sighed

"And now I think she thinks you're the sweet girl I'm after, Thanks to Inuyasha outburst" Miroku sighed again rubbing his neck

"I'm sorry Miroku" Kagome hung her head "None of this would be happing if I didn't fall in love with him"

"With who?" Miroku asked

"Oh I didn't mean to say that out loud" Kagome brought her hand to her mouth and blushed

"Tell me! miroku smiled

"It doesn't matter, then guy doesn't even know I exist" Kagome sighed "I guess what they say is true you can't help who you fall in love with" Kagome giggled

"Well since you seem to think he doesn't know you exist then it couldn't possibly be Inuyasha or koga" Miroku laughed

"At least you understand" Kagome laughed as sango came into view

"There is an abandon hut not to far from here" She didn t fail to notice miroku and kagome laughing

"Let's wait for Inuyasha before we head there" Kagome looked to the trees he disappeared under, hearing sango mumble under her breathe, Kagome just rolled her eyes

The group only had to wait a few moments before Inuyasha came in to view saying he found nothing, sango proceeded to tell him there was a hut not to far from here, Kagome climbed in Inuyasha back and Miroku jumped on Kiarar no one liked the situation, they reached the hut in no time, everyone running in and out of the rain, Thankfully there was dry wood in the Hut to be used for a fire, Kagome quickly lit it and tried to warm up the small Hut. The air thick with anger and confusion

"Okay it's time to clear the air" Kagome clapped her hand out in front of her body clearing the air "I'll go first, I do not have feelings for anyone here, you all are my family! Inuyasha and Miroku you are my brothers and Sango is my sister and shippo is my son. Other than family love I do not love anyone more than that" Kagome nodded

"Then why flirt with EVERYONE" Sango snapped

"I don't and I'm sorry you take it that way" Kagome spat thought her teeth, sango rolled her eyes

"Every guy we meet falls at your feet but yet your constly sighing and bitching about how lonely you are here" Sango snapped "Take pride in knowing you can have any you want, just pick one and be happy" Kagome could see the tear form in her friends eyes Kagome knew instantly Sango was hurting from Mirokus rejection, and somehow seeing Koga and Inuyasha fighting over kagome and hurt sango even more.

"Okay my turn" Miroku smiled "Sango I am sorry I hurt you, but I just don't have feelings for you anymore, in the beginning I did but you are to abusive for me"

"I never hurt you!" Sango pleaded tears falling down her cheek

"Keh your always slapping him" Inuyasha laughed Can t say I blame him, no guy wants a girl hitting him all the time, just like no girl wants a man who hits her ... The group continued to sort out the problems one moment they would be laughing the next they would be yelling, it went on for hours until the group was tired of talking completely.

Kagome reached in her bag for a jug of water to help the dry ache in her throat from the yelling and crying. She untied her bag and lifted the flap then gasped

"What is it kagome?" inuyasha asked

Kagome said nothing just stare in her bag

"Kagome?" Sango asked

"This" Kagome breathed reaching in and pulled out a long white Kimono with green swirls on the bottom of the sleeves that curled up to the shoulder to the front and then down the back and sides

"Where is you get that" Shippo asked

"I didn't even know I had it" Kagome ran her hand down the soft fabric

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped and let a soft growl escape his lips

"It wasn't in here last night" Kagome stood up and placed it against her body "It's beautiful" she noticed it was a little long but not enough to cause a problem, Kagome hug the fabric but it was snatched out of her hand, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha Eyeing the fabric before smelling it, Kagome watched as Inuyasha tossed it to the side

"It reeks!" inuyasha snapped

"SIT, whats wrong with it!" Kagome snapped while picking up the beautiful fabric

"Smells like a dirty spider demon" Inuyasha covered his nose as he spoke, once the spell wore off

"It was probably made by one" Shippo chimed in

"May I" Sang held out her hand, Kagome thought about it for a second but then handed it over "I very skilled one, who ever gave this to you kagome cares a great deal for you, this is very expensive even for demons. It takes months to produce such fine clothes"

"You gave it to you kagome?" Inuyasha growled at the thought someone gave Kagome such a well thought out gift, no doubt the same person she thought of causing her to become aroused. It was obvious to him that if a spider demon made the fabric, a demon must have placed the ordered and paid the fee.

"I told you I don't know" Sango handed the Kimono back over to kagome

"So it just appeared in your bag" Inuyasha snapped

"I don't Know inuyasha" Kagome whispered

"Let's think this though Inuaysha before we start yelling again" Miroku tapped his chin with his finger "Let's say Kagome is telling the truth and I have no doubt that she is, What if someone placed it into her bad without us noticing, like while we were sleeping-"

"Impossible, Inuyasha would have heard him or her walking in to our camp and defiantly would have heard someone opening Kagomes bag. Even Kagome would have felt someone near her" Sango chimed in

"True but what if he or she used a barrier, and could have walked right in front of us" Miroku closed his eyes

"If would have to be a strong barrier" Sango shook her head "Kagome?"

"Hmm" Kagome was torn from her thoughts

"What demons other than Inuyasha and Koga have you been in contact with lately?"

"Hmm well Totosai, Hachiemon,and Jinenji... I think thats it" Kagome thought hard

"Also Sesshomaru and Jaken, Remember he saved you from the Rat demon a few days ago" Shippo rubbed his eyes

"Thats true" Kagome tapped her leg "I think that's everyone I've been around the past few months" Kagome sighed at the thought she really hasn't been around anyone other than her group and a select Few. Totosai because he showed up to Sharpen Inuyasha Sword, Hachiemon just stopped by to say hello to his Master Miroku, And Jinenji to pick up some herbs to help.

"Well we know it wasn't any of them" Inuyasha snorted

"How could you know that Inuyasha!" Shippo growled

"Because Totosai doesnt even know kagomes a girl, Hachiemon is scared of his own shadow so there is no way he would walk in to a spider demond home and ask for a Kimono, And Jinenji Would have walked up to kagome and handed it to her, he would want to hide"

"What about sesshomaru?" Shippo crossed his arms "He might like Kagome"

"Keh, like the Ice prick would give someone a gift like that let alone kagome, he has tried to kill her a bunch of times" Inuyasha leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head.

Kagome wondered if the gift was from Sesshomaru, they shared a moment when they had been fighting the rat demon; he said something about waiting for him. 'Could this really be from him' Kagome thought as she hugged the fabric closer inhaling the scent, it smelled like the forest clean and fresh.

"Are you going to put it on?" Sango asked

"Not till I'm clean" Kagome smiled at the thought of the soft silk fabric brushing against her skin

"Well Let sleep for now, the storm isn't letting up so I'd say we will be here for a while" Miroku yawned, Kagome listened as her friends settled down for the night, Kagome wasn't tired but laid down next to shippo, listening to his breathing. After a long while listening to his breathing she soon felt her eye lids becoming heavy, a sign she was seconds from sleep, she was facing the door way of the hut, and closed her eyes, but heard something snap, she peeked though her lashes to see a tall figure in the door way, looking at her.

"Who..." Kagome breathed but fell asleep.

**A/N::** Well? Push the button and Review.. Come on... Its right there... Just push it... Please... YOU CAN DO IT! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... _I'M GETTING SOO TIRED OF WRITING THIS_**

**A/N:::** Two Chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! wooo-hooo

Kagome awoke to the sound of talking, she peeked though her long lashes to see Inuyasha and Miroku talking, she looked over to Sango who was still asleep... Kagome stretched her arms above her head and Yawned, Then she heard the soft whispers turn into soft shh's then she heard the soft thump of her backpack being tossed across the floor

"Good morning Kagome-sama" Miroku smiled

"Good morning" Kagome eyed them but decided to ignored whatever they were doing to her stuff "When are we leaving?"

"Not for a while, its still raining" Inuyasha crossed his arms

Kagome listened but all she heard was a light sprinkle "Oh okay, so who was that man last night?" Kagome asked calmly while running her fingers through her hair. Obviously he wasn't a threat Inuyasha would have stopped him before he reached the hut

"What man?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha could

"Last night, right before I fell asleep I saw a man standing in the door way" Kagome answered

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped, kagome could feel the fear in his voice

"I told you, last night before I feel asleep I saw a man right there" Kagome pointed to the spot he had been standing in

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Of course"

Inuyasha growled "Why didn't you say anything? Like hey who is the freak watching us sleep"

"I don't know, I figured if he was a threat you would have noticed him" Kagome snapped back "Mr. hanyou should have sensed him before he even walked in to the hut"

"It doesn't matter now" Miroku snapped before the fight could get out of control "Apparently he was a threat or he would have attacked or stole something"

"Miroku is right" Sango yawned

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you" Kagome apologized

"It's fine I needed to wake up anyway" Sango stretched as Kirara did the same

"Well I think for the next few days we should be ready for anything" Inuyasha stood and looked outside

"If he was able to walk in undetected, he will more than likely attck us before we even know he is near" Sango tied her hair up

"He would have attacked last night, we were asleep and helpless" Kagome explained

"Unless he was assessing us before he attacked" Inuaysha snapped

"Well never the less, we need to be on alert" Miroku stood "Sounds like the rain is slowing down, I say we get ready to go" Everyone nodded in agreement, Once everyone was packed and ready Inuyasha lead the Pack out of the hut and in to the forest, They walked slower than usual, Inuyasha kept his hand on his sword all day, Kagome could tell he was focusing on the area around them, Kagome would also expand her aura to see if anyone was in the surrounding area but she felt nothing, so decided to relax and enough the warm fall breeze

~~~~~~~~~~~~Let's Back up a little bit and check up on Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kagome returned to the group he returned to his castle to check of his ward, He flew the distance to his castle and landed outside the Iron Gates leading up the mountain to his Castle, He walked towards the Gate when two men appeared

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama" the men bowed, he said nothing as he walked past them, the gates opened up wide and closed behind him when he entered, he felt the tingle of the barrier he passes thought, It was a strong barrier his father put up when Sesshomaru was a child to keep unwanted demons from nearing his castle... Sesshomaru walked up the long stairway to his castle, when he reached the top he could hear Rin and Jaken Playing, He walked over to the garden and watched as Rin Picked flowers and tossed them up in the air spinning around and around as they fell around her. If it hadn't been for the fact he was being watched he would have smiled, Rin could always have fun no matter where she was. Then Kagome and Shippo ran across his mind, they too could find fun in the most dangerous places'

"HELLO SESSHOMARU-SAMA" Rin Called out waving her whole arm above her head

"Have you been good?" He asked in his could voice

"Yes, Rin has been very good" Rin called out and jaken nodded

"Hn" With that sesshomaru walked in to his home to his study, He had paperwork piling on his desk, but he couldn't think of work now, every time his mind would wonder to Kagome, Her eyes, Her lips, The way her hair blew in the breeze "Ugh, stop this nonsense, get to work" Sesshomaru scolded

He turned his attention back to the paper work but Kagome kept flashing in his mind 'Stop' Sesshomaru ordered his beast

~_Hey now, this isn't my doing... You're doing it to yourself_~ His beast laughed

'I cannot think with her in my head'

~_Mate her_~ his beasted hissed

'Later' He sighed

~_She won't leave you alone till you mate her_~ His best warned

Sesshomaru stood and left his study "Rin be good" He ordered when he walked outside

"Leaveing again" Rin asked now she was feeding the birds

"Yes" Sesshomaru walked back down the steps and out of the barrier, and back through the Iron Gates

"Sesshomaru-sama" The guards bowed again as he left, Sesshomaru stepped on his cloud as soon as he was out of sight, he could feel the storm heading this way, by the time he reached the groups they were yelling in a small hut, he could hear the hurtful words each member was yelling at each other, he decided he would not listen to such nonsense, he walked around the hut looking in the small window, his eyed widened as he caught sight of a familiar silk fabric in Kagomes hands, she was gently rubbing it as Inuyasha was yelling.

~_Strike Three you re out!_~ his beast rolled over laughing

'Not now' Sesshomaru hissed as he walked away, to find cover from the storm. He sat in a nearby tree the thick branches sheltered him from the rash rain. Due to the rain he could no longer hear Inuyasha and his pack argue. He relaxed listening to the Sound of the thunder roll and the rain splash against the ground. It was late in the night when the rain slowed down, He opened his eyes and scanned the area, he noticed a figure leaving the Hut, He leaned up and moved the leaves to see a dark figure turn to face him, he could hear the figure chuckle and wave before he disappeared in to a mist, Sesshomaru jumped down and walked into the hut. He had a bad feeling about the figure he just saw, He stepped in to see Everyone sleeping, Inuyasha and Miroku Snoring so loud it hurt his ears, Kagome and shippo were snuggled up together in the back and the slayer was curled up next to her Firecat to the left of kagome.

Nothing seemed out of place, he shurrged and left the hut to return to the tree he had been sitting in and soon fell asleep Dreaming of Kagome.

He awoke in the late morning to the sound of a bird chirping near his ear, annoyed he flicked his wrist and his whip slashed the small bird in two, he heard the thumps of the dead body hitting the ground. He jumped out of the tree lading softly, he walked over to the hut to see how kagome was doing, but to his surprise the hut was empty 'How long did I sleep?' Sesshomaru wondered as he walked around the hut catching Kagomes scent immediately, it was starting to fade; they were a great distance away. He followed them, knowing he could catch up to them whenever he wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Miss Kagome and her group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you okay inuyasha?" Kagome asked when he suddenly stopped

"Something isn t right" He sniffed the air

"What is it?"

"Its too clean, no scents, not even the smell of the small animals"

"Thats not good" Sango Readied her weapon

"Calm down Sango, we don't even know there is a threat here" Miroku explained

"Lets hurry up and get out of this area" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her on to his back before jumping into the air, Miroku and Sango jumped on Kirara and took to the skies, Kagome could feel the uneasy tension in Inuyasha, something was wrong and he knew it.

They ran until they came upon a village "Lets stay here for the night, its highly unlikely anyone will attack us here" Kagome breathed in Inuyasha ear

"Fine" Inuyasha snapped skidding to a stop outside the village "Lets go see if they will let us stay the night" Kagome stepped off Inuyasha back and Walked behind Kagome as they entered, they walked straight to the head masters house and asked to see him. A very elderly man walked out

"Well if it isn't The Miko Kagome"

"H-How do you know my name" She could feel Inuyasha hand on the small of her back

"Your powers are known worldwide, you are the human how defeated the Terrible Hanyou Naraku" The old man chuckled "I never thought I would get to met the brave young Miko and her friends"

"Well congrats here we are" Inuyasha snapped "So can we stay the night or what"

"Inuyasha" Kagome turned and rubbed his arm to calm him "We need shelter for the night and wondered if you would be so kind to let us stay"

"Of course, I shall prepare a fest for you" The old man clapped his hands as two women appeared "Please make something for our guest" both women bowed and left again. "Follow me, would you like to sleep together or in separate rooms"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable" Miroku stepped up

"Okay then, Females in here"

"Sir, would it be alright if the children sleep with us as well" Kagome asked as shippo held her hand

"That would be fine" the old man watched as they walked in to the room, he slid the door shut as they sat down "This way to your room" The old man walked a good distance away from the girls room and opened a door "Here" The old man snapped

"Thank you" Miroku bowed before he walked it, the old man slammed the door once they were in

"Rude" Inuyasha snapped

"He did seem a little different with us than he did with the girls" Miroku looked back

"Keh whatever, As long as we get some sleep I don't care" Inuyasha leaned against the wall as the door opened again, two young women walked in with a tray of food.

"Thank you" miroku smiled they said nothing as they set the food down and walked out.

"Damn is everyone in this place rude" Inuyasha crawled over to the food smelling it before he ate it, making sure nothing was wrong with it.

"Just Eat inuyasha" miroku sighed picking up a bowl of rice.

Back at the girls room the same two women walked in with a tray of food, with a smiled they set the food down.

"The bath is ready if you would like to take one" One of the women spoke as the other bowed

"Please let us know if you need anything at all" the other one raised and spoke as the first one bowed.

"Thank you, could you please show me where the bathing room is?" Kagome stood holding her bag

"Of course, this way" The women lead her to the room and slid the door open for her

"Thank you" Kagome stepped in and heard them slid the door shirt. Kagome stripped and jumped in, The water was a little to hot for her enjoyment, 'I'd rather it be hot than Ice cold I guess' Kagome slid deeper in to the water before bathing, she scrubbed her skin thinking nonstop of the beautiful Kimono waiting for her. The water was still to hot to soak in so she jumped out and dried off, looking at the redness of her skin from the water. She quickly dried her body then ran the towel through her hair, then wrapped herself in her black robe, so her body could completely dry before putting on the Kimono, before she walked out the door Kagome figured it wouldn't hurt to wash her other Kimono's really fast, She quickly pulled out her Yellow and purple Kimonos and scrubbed them clean, she Ringed them out as best she could hand fold them over the arm before walking out. she found her way back to her room.

"Are you going to bathe?" Kagome asked

"I think I might" Sango cupped her chin

"I feels great" Kagome smiled 'Or at least it should now' kagome thought to herself

"Okay then" Sango stood and walked to the door "Umm where is it?"

Before Kagome could speak one of the women who brought the tray of food in walked up "I'll show you"

"Thank you" Sango smiled and followed her to the bathing room

"Eat Kagome" Shippo pushed a tray over

"Thank you shippo" Kagome sat up began munching on some dumplings "This is really good" Kagome smiled

"I know, I couldn't stop eating mine" Shippo crawled in Kagomes lap... Kagome couldn't stop either; once the food was gone Kagome was stuffed and sipped on the Tea, while petting Shippo putting him to sleep. Once the Tea was gone and Shippo was asleep Kagome decided to finaly put on the Kimono on, She gently put shippo on her bed and Walked over to her bad and pulled out the Kimono, she rubbed the soft fabric against her face "Mhhmmmm"

"Kagome?" Sango walked it

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Kagome giggled... Kagome stood and took off her robe and replace it with the kimono, it felt amazing. She tied the green sash around her stomach.

"Wow kagome" Sango smiled "Looks Beautiful on you"

"Thank you Sango" Kagome smiled

"Are you sure you don't know who got it for you?"

"I promise" Kagome could stop rubbing the fabric

"Well we should get some sleep" Sango moved over to crawl in to her bed

"Okay" Kagome moved Shippo over so she could slide in, she quickly fell asleep with shippo.

~~~~~GOOD MORNING~~~~~~

Kagome Awoke with a smile on her face, she felt well rested, that was probably the best night of sleep she had had in a long time "Wake up shippo" Kagome bushed his arm but he just rolled over "Come on shippo we need to get going"

"Nooo" He growled covering his head with the blanket

"Don't make me come in there" Kagome teased but after a moment of waiting shippo hadn't moved "Okay you asked for it" Kagome pulled the blanket down and attacked him with kisses and tickled his stomach

"K-Kagome S-Stop It" Shippo tried to get out, kicking his legs and his laugher filling the room

"Are you going to get up" She groweld

"Y-Yes" Shippo laughed

"You re going to make the poor boy pee on himself" A voice came from behind her "good morning"

"Hello" Kagome noticed it was the headmaster "Can I help you?"

"Just stopping by to make sure you slept well"

"Oh yes thank you, we will be leaving soon" Kagome pulled Shippo into her lap

"Nonsense, stay for breakfast" The old man smiled

"Thank you" Kagome watched as two different girls walked in with a mountain of rice and eggs "You are to kind" Kagome stood and bowed

"My pleasure" The three turned and walked out shutting the door softly.

Back at the boy's room, Inuyasha was just now waking up and so was Miroku

"I must say it was rather quite last night" Miroku scratched his head

"Yes too quite" Inuyasha agreed but his snapped to the door when he heard someone coming

"I hate to make you leave but we need the rooms for today"

"That's fine, Thank you for letting us use them for the night" Miroku stood and bowed "Lets go inuyasha" They boys walked down the hall to the girls room, they walked in to see Them enjoying a nice breakfast

"Hey we didn't get breakfast" Inuyasha snapped

"Here, we are full" Kagome moved so Inuyasha could sit

"Are you sure Kagome-sama" Miroku looked at the pile of food

"Yes, please its way more than any of us could eat" Sango answered

"Thanks" Inuyasha said with a mouthful

Kagome and Sango giggled as the boys pigged out and began talking among themselfs

"Kagome I see that your wearing the Kimono" Miroku cleaned around his mouth showing he was done

"Great down I'm going to smell a spider demon all day" Inuyasha still eating

"Oh I'm sure the scent has faded by now Inuyasha" Kagome rolled her eyed, Soon as they boys were done eating the headmaster walked in

"How was everything Lady's"

"Perfect! Thank you so much" Kagome smiled

"Anything for you Kagome" The old man blushed

"Okay so we have to get going" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome

"I see Well don't be shy, come by and see us again" The headmaster bowed and left the room

"We shall we" Kagome moved around inuyahsa and began walking down the hallways to leave the building Inuyasha was right on her heels

The group waved as they left well except inuyasha he kept his head forward and his arms crossed "Would it kill you to be nice?" Kagome sighed

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted

It was mid day when Kagome started to feel a little sick

"Inuyasha could we stop for a second" Kagome bent over and placed her hands on her knees

"Why!" Inuyasha didn't turn around

"I think I'm going to be sick" Kagome held her stomach

"Whats wrong?" Sango walked back and placed her hand over her friend forehead "No fever" sango went to rub her friends back but before

"I feel-" Kagome collapsed to the ground with a thud

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped back to her "Hey wake up!"

"Kagome" Shippo pulled at her sleeve

"She is a miko huh?" A dark voice appeared behind them

"Who said that" Sango stepped in front of Kagome

"What did you do to kagome" Inuyasha snapped pulling Kagome in to his arms bridal style

"I did nothing, She called to me" The voice chuckled

"The hell she did, what did you do?" Inuyasha snapped

"She is Reacting to me"

"What are you talking about" Shippo asked

"Where are you" Miroku asked

"Right here in front of you"

"Are you behind a barrier" Sango snapped

"No" the voice chuckled "Come" He ordered as a bright green light shot out of Kagome knocking Inuyasha back... Kagome was suspended in mid air in the same position Inuyasha held her in, The group could head a dark laugh as a dark figured appeared next to kagome, the figure leaned in and breathed in kagomes scent "Mhhmmm That's the stuff" The dark form turned in to a man holding Kagome she same way Inuyasha had "She is a strong one" He laughed

The man holding Kagome was Tall, He had short silver hair with bright Red eyes, he was wearing warrior armor "Prefect" he breathed inhaling Kagomes scent again

"Who are you?"

"My name is Takeshi"

"And why should I even take the time to remember you" Inuyasha spat dawning his sword

"Tisk tisk" he shook his head "I wouldn't if I were you"

"Why not" Inuaysha spat

"Well the obvious reason, I have the Miko in my arms" Takeshi Laughed

"Why don't you let her go and fight me like a man?"

"Sorry I can't she is feeding my power" The man inhaled her scent and shuddered "She is so strong, you can have her back when I'm done" the man laughed

"Done doing what!" Miroku yelled

"Why eating her soul" The man laughed an evil laugh

"You ASS!" Inuyasha snapped

"The hell you are" Kagome woke up and placed her hand on his chest and shot her purification power at him

"BITCH!" He yelled and tossed her to the ground "I'll teach you!" Takeshi raised his hand towards Kagomes as a green light swirled in his hand

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Takeshi sent the ball towards kagome, she screamed and the light engulfed her

"Poison Get back" Miroku yelled pushing Sango back

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled she was completely engulfed in the poison ball, he watched as she curled up in to a ball on the ground as the grass and trees in the area began to rot from the Poison.

**A/N::: So yeah.. That button... Yeah that one.. At the bottom... Push it and tell me what you think of the story... Come on... It will only take a moment ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! JEEZZZZ I'M IS GETTING TIRED OF WRITING THAT :p**

_**A/N::** **It is now 1:23am (EST) My wrist is killing me! But Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a few days to write but I'm hoping it was worth it ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter** _

Sesshomaru followed the group in complete silent behind Kagome and her Pack, He stayed close enough that if something went wrong he could grab her and take her to safety, he could feel something coming, it was too quite even for the forest, no birds, no animals, not even the sound of bug flying around. it wasn't right which is why he decided to stay close, with the strange figure that walked out of the hut last night and now the uneasy feeling in the woods he didn't want to be far from Kagome.

He continued to follow until the group they came upon a village and decided it would be safer, Sesshomaru hated Human villages they smelled like rotting meat mixed with sweat, and bodily fluids, it made his stomach turn from just the thought. But his need to be with Kagome over ruled, he could suffer for one night.

~_She better be worth this horrid smell_~ His beast roared

'I'm sure she is'

Sesshomaru didn't want to go in to the head masters house but he would for Kagome, as he walked up to the steps he was shocked by a barrier, he watched as Kagome and her pack walked in with ease, his heart raced 'was this a trap? Why was the kit allowed in he is a full demon, I would understand the half breed but the kit is full'

~_It might just be that he allowed them to come in_~ his beast answered ~_Could be he allowed them to enter but since you are not part of the group you are not allowed_~

'Perhaps' Sesshomaru jumped in to the trees searching through the open doors and windows for Kagome, he jumped from tree to tree as they moved through the house until Kagome and the Slayer was shown in to their room for the night. He was thankful for the tree that was straight down from their room... He listened as Kagome asked to bathe, he whined inwardly, bath houses either had no window or only a small one that you shouldn't see in. He focused as he listened to her walk through the hallways and the sliding door she walked through, he heard the soft splash of the water as Kagome dipped in. the gentle laps of the water as she bathed.

He couldn't hear everything because he was focused on Kagome, even then she was so far away he could only hear the loud movements she made. once she was done he listened to her get ready to leave and walk back down the hallways to her room, when she walked in he noticed the black robe that reached her knees, he silky wet hair, he also didn't fail to notice the redness of her skin from the water being to hot this slightly annoyed him the thought of her being uncomfortable was not a thought he wanted to think about.

He watched as she gulped down the food, obviously hungry another thought he didn't like, seeing her hungry boiled his blood. Until he watched her crawl over to her bag and pull out his Kimono and stroke it against her face. He watched as a smile spread across her face marveling at the fabric

~_Oh look you didn't mess this one up_~ his beast laughed

'away' Sesshomaru waved his beast off and continued to watch her undress, as her black robe fell off her shoulders and on to the floor, he watched as she wrapped her body in the silk kimono 'She looks beautiful' he thought as he watched her tie she sash tight

"Wow Kagome, You look Beautiful" The slayer breath and Kagome thanked her "Are you sure you don't know who go it for you" she asked

"I promise" Kagome answered still smiling and touching a fabric

'Guilty' Sesshomaru smirked, he continued to watch until Kagome curled up with the kit and her breathing evened out, he decided to take a nap since he was in a human village it would be quite enough...

When he woke Kagome caught it attention she was sitting up eating some breakfast 'I guess I was more tired than I thought' Sesshomaru had slept the whole night and most of the morning, he woke up just in time to see Inuyasha and Miroku walk in.

"We didn't get breakfast" Inuyasha whined

"Have some of mine, I can eat it all" Kagome moved and allowed Inuyasha chow down

'Selfish half breed' Sesshomaru spat 'Kagome is so soft on him'

"Great now I'm going to smell a Spider demon all day" Inuyasha spoke with a mouthful of food -Disgusting-

"Oh I'm sure it has faded by now" Kagome sighed

Sesshomaru had enough of the half breed putting Kagome down; he jumped out of the tree and in to the forest to wait until they left. He leaned against a rather tall tree, closed his eyes and waited. Soon he was asleep again

~_WILL YOU WAKE UP_~

"What" Sesshomaru snapped speaking out loud

~_The group past us a long time ago_~

'There scent is still strong; this Sesshomaru will catch up in no time'

~_Then by all means get off your ass and start moving!_~

Sesshomaru stood and brushed off this Kimono and began walking after the group, they weren't far maybe 5 minutes ahead of him, he quicken his pace in wanting to see Kagome he was within ear shot when he heard Kagome saying she felt sick... he kept the same pace Listing to the group but froze when he heard Kagome hit the ground with a thud

"Kagome, Hey Wake up" Inuyasha yelled with fear coating his voice... Sesshomaru couldn't get his legs to work

"My Name is Takeshi" He voice laughed, Sesshomaru listened desperately wanting to see but could move

"You can have her back when I'm done" Takeshi announced Sesshomaru heart jumped 'doing what?' he thought, as the monk asked the same question "Why eating her soul" Takeshi laughed again

"The hell you are" Kagome's voice rang in his ears

"BITCH" Takeshi yelled. Sesshomaru heard another thump then the blood curdling scream from Kagome.

Sesshomaru finally figured out how to work his legs he started out at a walk but after two steps turned in to a jog, and then turning into a sprint, as he entered the clearing. The smell of poison much like his own filled his nose, he turned his head to the left where the smell was originating from and his jaw dropped... They re lying on the ground in a ball of poison was the kimono he gave to Kagome, he looked over to her pack and counted

'The half breed, monk, slayer, kit, firecat... where is Kagome? Oh no... She wouldn't be able to survive that much poison' Sesshomaru's stomach dropped and so did his barrier

"SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha snapped from across the field but Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at the Hanyou, his eyes were glued on the ball of fabric, and he walked slowly towards Kagome

"Ahh another one of you" Takeshi moved away with a smile

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru asked with ice in his voice

"Not even a hello that hurts" Takeshi chuckled "I wouldn't... That poison even hurts demons"

Sesshomaru finally reached the poison ball; he couldn't stop himself as he reached in... He wrapped his arms around the kimono and pulled it out of the poison ball he took three steps back before reaching down and moving the fabric, his heart stopped and he fought the tears forming in his eyes

Kagome was lying in his arms not moving or breathing, he could see poison marks on her face, neck and shoulder, he leaned in and pushed her face with his nose but she didn't respond.

"K-Kagome?"The kit asked with tears in his eyes

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled as Takeshi attention was on Sesshomaru

"Pitiful" Takshi laughed as he dogged it, Sesshomaru set Kagome down on her side, and then stood to face Takeshi

"You have messed with the wrong man today" He was calm but his voice was like Ice

"Oooo I'm so scared" Takeshi laughed, but it was cut short as Sesshomaru jumped up and sliced Takeshi down the middle and across the middle. Takeshi cursed as he fell to the ground with a thud... Sesshomaru heard the little kit run to Kagome

"Kagome... Kagome please" Shippo cried

"Move" Sesshomaru ordered turned around

"I wont leave her... See promised she would never leave me!" Shippo clutched Kagomes chest tears falling down his cheeks on to her neck

"This Sesshomaru will not tell you twice" He was walking towards the body, he shot a glance at the three standing on the other side of the small field no one making a move

"Can you help her" Shippo backed away as Sesshomaru sat down next to her left hip

"This Sesshomaru can try" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in to his lap and licked up the wound on her face, moving down her neck and shoulder. He cleaned the poison out of her blood at the same time. As the last cut on her shoulder healed a pink light flew out of the mangled Takeshi and in to Kagome s open mouth as soon as the light was in Kagome took a deep breath before coughing clutching her chest and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kagome!" Everyone cheered

Once she was done coughing up her lung and settled down, she noticed she was in someone s arms Miroku? No, Inuyasha? No, Kagome looked up to see amber eyes looking back and a purple crescent moon between them

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a rough voice

"Hn" Was all he said

"What happened?"

"You pissed off Takeshi and he engulfed you in a poison ball, Sesshomaru pulled you out" Shippo whipped his tears away "I thought you were a goner"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Kagome smiled looking back at Sesshomaru "Thank you"

"Can you stand?" He asked in his cold calm voice

"I'm sure I can" Kagome push out of his arms, he helped her stand "Thank you" Kagome fixed her Kimono and held her hand open for the kit to take.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo bowed and took Kagome s hand walking her back to the group, when she reached Inuyasha she fell forward but Inuaysha caught her, Sesshomarus eyes widened

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled her up in to his arms

"Sorry" Kagome breathed before passing out

"She just fainted" Miroku explained, and Sesshomaru let out a breath of relief, he didn't even realized he was holding his breath.

Sesshomaru watched as the small group walked away Kagome in Inuyashas arm, the kit holding on to one of her dangling legs. Once they were out of sight he summoned his cloud and decided to visit the jewelry maker.

* * *

Sesshomaru touched ground outside of the Youkia village and walked with his head high, eyes cold and lips in a tight line. The face of death. He watched without looking the weaker, smaller demons cower away and hide, Sesshomaru walked inside of the Jewelry makers hut and noticed the demon jewelry maker hunched over with his beck to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru waitied for the Demon to noticed he was standing there and it wasn't long, The demon slowly turned around fear rising in his eyes.

"S-Seeshomaru-sama" The demon was shaking. Sesshomaru said nothing in response "You're here for the necklace" Sesshomaru still said nothing causing the man to sweat and shake more, Sesshomaru could feel the waves for fear coming off the demon. "Here it is" The man held out his hand.

Sesshomaru looked down to see a shiny silver heart with a perfectly cut oval Jade stone in the middle, it was attached to a silver Chain

"D-Does it met y-your Needs?" The demon asked

"Let us hope for your sake" Sesshomaru took the necklace and placed it in his sleeve, then took out a small sack and tossed it at the demon

"T-Thank you!" The demon bowed with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru turned without another word and walked back through the village, that s when a thought occurred 'why did Kagomes Kimono last through the poison ball, it should have denigrated in to dust alone with Kagome, but both were intact'

~_Ask the spider_~ His beast interrupted

Sesshomaru turned and walked back to where the Spider demons hut was, when he interned he heard the old woman chuckle

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to return" The spider demon chuckled

"What did you do to the Kimono?" He asked

"Whatever could you mean?" The spider demon smirked

"Don't play with me woman, how was the Kimono able to with stand a very strong poison ball?"

"Why did you shoot a poison ball at the poor girl?"

"I did no such thing, she was attacked and engulfed in a poison ball, yet she made it out alive. How is this possible?"

"You of all people should know the powers spider silk can posses"

"Spit it out" he ordered

"Normal spider silk wont burn from fire or tear from battle, but I added a small little detail to your Kimono made it special... I know that you claws posses poison along with your whip. I also know the Kimono was for a human, you reek of one" Sesshomaru growled "This one does not judge, since she was human I fared you might poison her on accident so I took a sample of your poison while your weren't looking and added it to the silk before weaving it into a Kimono"

"You stole from this Sesshomaru" his voice icy

"Now, Now If I hadn't the poor girl would have died today"

"Today?" He questioned

"You smell of poison, and its not your own" The woman chuckled "And of the woman... How is the Kimono?"

"Not a scratch on it, I owe you my thanks"

"Hmm... seems the Demon that shot out the poison ball was weaker than yours, be lucky for that fact. Since I couldn't get the amount of poison I needed without you noticing I could not fully in case the kimono in it"

"What are you getting at?"

"I could only gather a small amount of poison from you so the kimono only had a small amount of protection. Therefore the demon that attacked the women must have been weak otherwise the kimono would have suffered small burn marks"

"I see. Make another, this time I shall allow you to take this one s poison" Sesshomaru stated

"It will take longer to make than last time" the spider demon smirked

"Fine"

"Hold out your right hand" the woman gestured

Sesshomaru did and watched as a long spider leg snaked out from behind her and pierced into his wrist, it was painful but his face remained calm. The spider demon shuddered as sucked up the poison

"My this is strong" She clutched her eyes shut as she continued to suck out the poison "There, That should do it" She gasped "Now, would you like it the same as last time?"

"No, this one needs to be slightly shorter and I would like it to be blue with a red sash"

"How much shorter?" She asked as he held up his thumb and index finger to show how much "it will be done tomorrow afternoon"

"Hn" He answered as her turned to leave. Sesshomaru walked out of the village and jumped in to a nearby tree, it was nearly dusk he knew Kagome would still be asleep in the Hanyou s arms which infuriated him. But he didn't want to go back, not quite yet.

~_And why not?_~ His beast asked

'As you said, she wouldn't know it was me who gave her the Kimono, so I'm having one made again' He told his beast

~_And Then she will have two Kimono's and still wont know you gave them to her, unless... Unless you have the balls to walk up to her and give them to her_~

'Thats exactly what I am going to do'

~_How brave_~ His beast joked

'Away with you' Sesshomaru relaxed against the tree to rest and mentally prepare for Kagome

* * *

Kagome Awoke with silver hair dangling in her face "S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hoarsely

"How Rude"

"Inuyasha?"

"How can you mistake me for him?" Inuyasha snapped

"Hey I'll I saw was silver hair" Kagome huffed

"Give her a break Inuyasha, she has had a rough day" Miroku explained

"I'm not say she hasn't I'm just saying I don't look like Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled

"Thats for damn sure" Kagome pulled out of his arms

"What was that?"

"I'm just agreeing with you" Kagome roller her eyes and moved next to the sleeping Shipp "how long was I out?"

"Not long" Sango spoke "Only a few hours"

"Oh okay" Kagome looked around "Um is there a hot spring nearby?"

"No" Inuyasha huffed as he jumped in to the tree "You don't need to bath every time you get a speck of dirt on you"

"Well excuse me for wanting to be clean"

"Its not healthy to be that clean" Sango chimed in

"So what if I want to bath every day, its my body and what happens to it happened because I allow it to!" Kagome ranted with her hands on her hips

"Whatever" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air

"Ugh" Kagome turned and laid next to shippo her back to the group 'Why can't they understand, its NOT healthy to be that dirty... Its gross! Can they not smell how bad they stink? Or do they just no care?' Kagome shuddered at the thought

As Kagome lay on the ground next to shippo she quickly fell asleep still very tired from her ordeal

* * *

Two days had passed since the meeting with Takeshi took place, everyone was back to their normal state, Kagome and Inuyasha arguing every five minutes, Koga stopping by to give Kagome flowers and to annoy Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were on speaking terms although their conversations consisted of "Looks like rain.. I wonder were the next village is Or agreeing with Kagome during one of her fights with Inuyasha". Shippo was practically glued to Kagomes hand, he never let go.

"Its getting dark shall we look for a camping spot?" Miroku looked to see the sun setting

"I hope there is a Hot spring nearby" Kagome cheered

"Doubtful" Inuyasha snapped "Sango go east, I'll head west, as for you three stay here and don't move"

Kagome stepped to the left "Oops I moved" Kagome said sarcastically

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as her turned to run into the forest "Kiarar" Sango called out then flew into the sky. Kagome sighed and let go of shippos hand to stretch out a little bit.

"Can we play a game?" Shippo asked

"Which game?" Kagome asked still stretching

"I-Spy?" Shippo looked around

"Kind of hard to play in the woods Shippo, but okay you can go first" Kagome was happy to play the game

"Great! Okay I spy with my little eye something small and brown"

"A Squirrel?" Kagome didn't even look around

"No" Shippo laughed

"Hmm A bid?" Kagome guess

"Right!" Shippo bounced "Now you go!"

"Okay I spy with my little eye something small and yellow"

Shippo looked around "A bird?"

"Nope" Kagome laughed

"A flower?" Shippo asked

"Wrong again" Kagome shifted the backpack giving shippo a hint, she could tell me got it as a smile appeared on his lips

"YOUR BAG!" Shippo pointed

"Correct!" Kagome clapped

"Okay I spy with my little eye something-" Shippo was cut off by Miroku

"Large, white and apperes to be very dangerous" Miroku stepped in front for Kagome

"Large and dangerous" Kagome turned around and noticed Miroku was looking away from them "What?" Kagome readied her bow and pointed it to where Miroku was looking. Shippo grabbed around her right leg in fear

"Who is It Miroku? Since you can see them" Kagome scanned the area, but then felt a pulse of a demons aura but also recognized it "Sesshomaru?"

"Lower your Weapon" Sesshomaru ordered as he stepped around a tree

"Oh sorry" Kagome breathed and unloaded her bow and placed it back over her shoulder "Can we help you?"

"Where is the rest of your pack?" Sesshomaru asked

"Inuyasha and Sango went looking for a camp site" Kagome answered in a cold tone similar to his

"Hm. I see, well my business is with you anyway Miko"

"Oh? Well how can I help you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome stepped forward

Inuyasha found a small campsite a few miles out, he knew Kagome would bitch about the distance so he was hoping Sango found something better, He was calmly running back to Kagome when the wind blew a nasty scent in his nose "Sesshomaru" He spat and increased his speed. Inuyasha arrived to see Kagome shaking hands with Sesshomaru.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha skidding to a stop pulling kagome behind his back breaking the hand shake

"Inuyasha! Kagome stepped back around him between the two Inu-demons "Sesshomaru has agreed to travel with us" Kagome couldn t help but smile

"Why? He has his own pack" Inuyasha snapped "What get tired of yours so you came to steal mine"

"This Sesshomaru is stealing nothing, and will not be accused of doing so"

"Then why do you want to travel with my pack?" Inuyasha barked

"You are not the Alpha Half-Breed so this is not your pack!" Sesshomaru words like Ice

"The hell I'm not!" Inuyasha growled

"The Miko is the Alpha of this pack"

"Who Kagome? HA don't make me laugh!"

"SIT!" Kagome ordered

"See Alpha" Sesshomaru tired to hid the smirk but Kagome caught it

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha... He has offered his protection, and has agreed to help find the jewel shards" Kagome bent down to the Crater Inuyasha was occupying "He has promised not to steal your sword if you promise not to pick fights and bath every other day" Kagome stood as Sango reached the group noticed right away the tiayoukai standing behind kagome "That goes for all of us. A bath at least every other day, and thats final!" Kagome ordered with delight 'finally they will bath regularly!" Kagome cheered in her mind

"Whats going on?" Sango asked jumping off Kiarar

"Apparently Kagome took it upon herself to invite Ice prick here to join are search for the jewel shards, and we have to bath every other day" Inuyasha pouted

"And how is this a bad thing?" Miroku chimed in "Its another set of hands"

"But its his hands!" Inuyasha whined

"SIT! I say he can stay... is this going to be a problem?" Kagome bent down again

"YES!" Inuyasha growled

"Fine" Kagome stood and grabbed Shippo hand then began to walk away "Bye Inuyasha have fun looking for the jewels without me!" She called out

"Where do you think you re going?" Inuyasha called out

"Well Since you two can't get along in ordered to finish a simple job, I figured Sesshomaru would have no problem if I just left with him" Kagome inwardly smiled knowing Inuyasha would protest and agree to work with his brother

"WAIT!... Alright fine" Inuyasha sat up "Just don't leave Kagome" Inuyasha hung his head

"Good, now did either of you two find a camp site for the night?" Kagome turned back around and walked next to Miroku

"I found a small one next to a creek" Sango answered first

"Same I found a small site but no creek"

"Okay how far out the one you found Sango?" Miroku asked

"Its pretty far... Took we awhile to find it" Sango admitted

"Mine is a few miles away" Inuyasha dusted his Haoir off

"Okay seems Inuyasha is closer, so we will camp there for the night" Miroku walked over to jump on Kiarar with Sango

"Alright Let's Go Kagome" Inuyasha knelt down so she could climb on his back

"Right" Kagome Walked over and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha shoulder and looked back to Sesshomaru "Ready?" Kagomes heart raced, she was nervous mostly because Sesshomaru was going to stay for a while, well as least he said he would.

"Hn" was his only reply as Inuyasha took off towards the campsite, Sesshomaru on his heel the whole way.

_**A/N:: You know what to do... Press that button... you know you want to ^.^** _


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**A/N::** _**Hey Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. It it's mostly about Rin and Kagome bonding. I hope you enjoy the heart warming moments :)**_

Tension was high in the group since Sesshomaru had joined, Sango and Miroku now walking in complete silence to afraid to talk around Sesshomaru afraid they might upset him. Inuyasha stayed up front and away from Sesshomaru who walked in the very back of the group always behind Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru watched as they played a thousand different games in front of him, He wished Rin could be here to play, She was probably playing with the flowers in the garden outside his castle by herself the servants where not allowed to touch Rin let alone play with her.

"Ready?" Kagome asked

"Yes!" Shippo bounced

"One, Two Threeeee" Kagome flipped him in the air, Shippo Laughing the whole way over until he landed on his feet with a thud

"AGAIN!" Shippo turned around to face Kagome walking backwards

"Shippo Lets take a break, my arms are getting tired" Kagome smiled, She had flipped Shippo every three steps for the past mile

"Just one more-" Shippo Begged but was cut off

"Enough Kit, The Miko has told you she was tired" Sesshomaru calmly stated Causing Shippo to turn around shaking in fear.

"Thank you" Kagome mouthed to Sesshomaru, he simple nodded. Kagome felt bad for Shippo so she caught up to him and grabbed his hand stroking it with her thumb for comfort

The Sun was Low a sign that night was around the corner and Kagome was exhausted from playing with Shippo and walking nonstop all day. Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha to stop when Sesshomaru spoke up

"Half-Breed let s stop for the night" It was not a question

"What for?" Inuyasha protested "There is still daylight for a while let's keeping going"

"There is a hot spring nearby you haven't bathed in two days, I suggest we stop so you can bathe!" Sesshomaru ordered with ice in his voice

"Keh, Show us the way almighty one" Inuyasha said spastically

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and walked to the east through the heavy vegetation, holding tree branches for Kagome to walk under and then snapping them back in Inuyasha face with an inward smirk the whole way.. When they arrived in a large clearing surrounded by flowers, Miroku stepped up and tossed a pile of wood on the ground that he gathered while they walked here. Kagome tossed him her lighter that was almost empty so he could light it. As the fire slowly grew Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting under a tree with one arm on his knee on the other side on the fire

"Sesshomaru-sama? Would you please tell me which way the hot spring is?" Kagome played with her sleeve as she spoke.

"Hn" Was all he said as he stood and walked into the woods, Kagome figured she was supposed to follow, as they walked through the thick forest Kagome gasped at the large hot spring in front of her, It was the largest she had seen in her years of being in this Era. Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru and walked to the edge of the water, bent over and felt the hot water, not uncomfortable though it felt like a hot tub, it was perfect! Kagome forgot all about Sesshomaru behind her and stripped all but running in. Once she was waist deep her face turned blood red, she slowly turned around covering her breast to see Sesshomaru had left.

"Oh thank god" Kagome breathed then ducked underwater to wet her hair.

~Smooth~ Sesshomaru beast laughed... Sesshomaru was still standing were Kagome left him but was behind his barrier. He threw it up as soon as Kagome reached for her sash... Sesshomaru snapped around when he heard a twig break behind him, he noticed it was the Kit and Slayer walking to Kagome

"Oh you scared me" Kagome breathed hold on to her chest

"Sorry" Sango placed her stuff on the ground next to Kagome's "Shippo followed your scent, Hope you don't mind if we join"

"Of course not" Kagome smiled as she lathered her hair in soap. Sesshomaru had no desire to see the Slayer naked so her turned and left to find food

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she stepped into the water

"Yes" Kagome was still scrubbing her hair

"Have you noticed Sesshomaru?"

"Well Yeah he has been travailing with us for a while now" Kagome laughed

"No I mean how he acts towards you" Sango ducked under to wet her hair

When Sango resurfaced Kagome continued "What do you mean?"

"Well He says behind you when we walk instead of taking his place at the head of the pack, He is now the Alpha of the group, he should have taken his place as one but he continues to let Inuyasha lead" Sango explained as she scrubbed her hair with Kagome's soap

"Well... Maybe her just doesn't care.. Or maybe he doesn't feel like fighting" Kagome ducked under to rinse her hair

"Kagome you really think a Demon Lord like Sesshomaru wouldn't want to take his place as alpha?" Sango raised her eye brow

"Well I dont' know" Kagome begin to lather her skin

"And every night he find us food, and its never something small like a rabbit or fish, no its always a bore or deer" Sango rinsed her hair "And he always brings it back clean and skinned before presenting it to you"

"So?" Kagome snapped

"Kagome I think he likes you... Most demons present their kill in a way to show they can take care of you"

"She is right momma" Shippo had been swimming at the other end until now

"Na" Kagome laughed

"I'm serious Kagome! And I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru gave you that Kimono" Sango pointed to the shore

"You don't know for sure" Kagome sighed "He could just be doing it to get a rise out of Inuyahsa"

"I don't think so" Shippo laughed

"Come here you!" Kagome pulled Shippo into her lap and lather his hair in soap

"Kagome he is old enough to do that himself" Sango leaned against a rock in the water

"He doesn't always like to scrub his hair like he should, And since Sesshomaru is with us I will not have him saying my kit stinks" Kagome laughed still scrubbing Shippos head "Alright rinse" Kagome ordered and Shippo obeyed ducking under scrubbing his scalp to rid himself of soap

"There now clean the rest of your body" Kagome ordered handing him the soap

"Okay" Shippo began to scrub his body and rising it "All done" He cheered swimming away back to the other side to play

"Well I need to wash my clothes. What about you Sango?" Kagome walked up to the shore grabbing all of her Kimonos and walking back to the rock she was sitting on

"Might as well" Sango huffed grabbing her clothes to wash them along with Kagome's... Kagome always took pride in cleaning her clothes, stains were taboo in her time so she was used to being clean and have spotless clothes, as for sango she could have chucks from her last kill still on her sleeve and not care. Many things about her friends made Kagome shiver with disgust but they were her friends so she would be nice and not mention it

"All done" Kagome chimed seeing her clothes without a speck of dirt. Kagome and Sango walked back to shore and dried off with the towel Kagome had before putting on their robs

"Shippo lets go!" Kagome yelled

"Okay!" Shippo swam to the bank and Kagome wrapped him with her towel and dried him off "Thank you" Shippo smiled as he redressed in his clothes. Once everyone was ready Kagome asked Shippo to lead them back to camp he agreed and lead them back, Kagome had a hard time without Sesshomaru holding everything back so she could walk, now he was tripping and running into low branches. But thanks goodness it was to far from the camp.

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha barked

"We washed our clothes as well Inuyasha" Kagome explained as she hung her Kimonos over a low branch near the camp

"Whatever, guess I need to go before the ice prince returns to bitch me out for stinking" Inuyasha chuckled "Come on Miroku" Inuyasha disappeared into the woods and Miroku followed. They hadn't been gone two minutes before Sesshomaru walked in from the other direction holding a skinned bore over his shoulder walking over to Kagome to show her before chopping it up and placing it on sticks to cook over the fire, Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo both with "I told you so" looks on their face

Kagome sighed and moved to lean against the tree that held her Kimonos. She looked up at the night sky the sky was beautiful in this time, no buildings to hide them, no city light to hide them away, it was perfect here at night, pure beauty. Kagome was completely happy at night until...

"Oi we are clean" Inuyasha huffed walking into camp

"Thank you sesshomaru-sama for the food" Miroku bowed

Kagome closed her eyes as everyone began to eat, she pressure on her legs then on her chest, knowing it was Shippo without having to look. She wrapped her arms around him. And held him while he ate.

"Miko Eat" Sesshomaru ordered

"I will in a min" Kagome answered

"Now" he snapped

Kagome peeked one eye open "I will in a minute" Kagome repeated

"Just eat Kagome" Shippo moved off of her "Here" Shippo climb back up in to her lap and handed Kagome a stick full of bore meat, Kagome took it with a smile and began to nibble on it not looking a Sesshomaru.

"Okay Shippo Time for bed" Kagome laid out her sleeping bad and pulled Shippo in

"Okay" Shippo snuggled against Kagome s chest

"Goodnight everyone" Kagome yawned and wrapped her arms around Shippo, Kagome listened as Inuyasha jumped into the trees and Sesshomaru walked deeper into the forest, he never liked to sleep near the group due to Inuyasha and Miroku's snoring

Kagome soon fell asleep listing to Shippos low breathing dreaming of home.

~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~

* * *

The next day kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing, Sango and Miroku were already awake and watching the fight.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked while brushing her hair with her fingers

"This prick told us we have to stay here for the day" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"So?" Kagome stood picking up her sleeping bad and placing it in her backpack

"So... So... We have jewel shards to find remember!" Inuyasha snapped

"I know, but one day isn't going to hurt us" Kagome smiled "I'm sure Sesshomaru has a good reason for us to stay for the day"

"Whatever you can stay, I'm going to look for the jewel see ya!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the forest

"Well I for one think we needed a day s rest" Miroku stretched out before curling up to meditate

"We aren't very far from the Demon Slayers village, I think I'm going to head home to sharpen my Hiraikotsu" Sango stood gathering her stuff before calling Kiarar but before she could leave everyone looked put to hear a monsters roar echo through the trees

"What was that?" Kagome asked with Shippo clutching to her chest for protection

"SESSHOAMRU-SAMA"

"Sound like a child?" Sango looked around

"Rin?" Kagome looked to see Ah-Un descending from the sky

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" The small girl jumped off the 2 headed beast

"Rin Stay here with Kagome for the day, I shall be back"

"Okay" Rin smiled and ran over to Kagome sitting down next to her "Hello Kagome"

"Hi Rin" Kagome smiled down at the child before looking up to see Sesshomaru disappear in to the trees, She focused in but he was already gone.

~_So we are back to stalking even though she knows we are here?_~ Sesshomarus beast asked

'I want to see how she reacts with Rin today, The monk is busy, the slayer is leaving and the hanyou is gone... I shall stay behind my barrier to watch'

~_Okay so that's why we went home long enough to tell Jaken where to send Rin_~ His best stated

'Yes' Sesshomaru confirmed

"How are you Rin" Kagome asked turning her attention back to the child sitting next to her

"I'm very good thank you for asking" Rin played with the dirt at her feet

"Kagome can we play since we have to stay here for the day" Shippo asked pulling at her robe"

"Yes But first I must change" Kagome stood and grabbed the Green and white Kimono off the tree and stepped behind the tree to change "Okay" Kagome finished tying her sash, stepped around the tree "What would you like to play first?" Kagome asked

"Hmm Hide-N-Seek?" Shippo clapped

"Alright, Rin are you coming to play" Kagome asked seeing Rin drawing in the dirt

"No" Rin hung her head

"Why not?" Kagome bent down to the child

"Umm I don't know how to play" Rin looked away

"I can teach you, it's very easy" Kagome smiled pulling Rin's face over "Would you like to learn?"

"Yes" Rin's sadness went away, and Kagome stood holding her hands out for each child to take "Shall we?"

"Yes" Shippo grabbed her hand

"Okay" Rin stood next to her eyeing her hand "Um Kagome?"

"Yes honey" Kagome looked down

"Can I hold your hand to?" Rin looked away waiting to be rejected but Kagome smiled and knelt down to look the child in her eyes

"Rin You can hold my hand whenever you want to, that s what it's here for. For you to hold" Kagome bushed her nose and grabbed her hand

"Thank you Kagome" Rins eyes lit up

As Kagome walked through the field of flowers to the other side where the forest was thinner and it would be easier for the kids to hide without getting lost. Kagome stop at the edge of the wood and knelt back down "Okay Rin here is how you play. I'm going to cover my eyes and count to 50, While I count you and Shippo will run in to the wood and hide, when I'm done counting I will yell 'Ready or not here I come' Then I will come in and try to find you, when I find both of you the game is over and a new person counts" Kagome explained with great details

"Okay sounds easy" Rin Chimed

"Now since this is your first time, Shippo I want you to help Rin find a good hiding spot okay?" Kagome looked with stern eyes "And it better not be an easy one, I want her to have fun"

"Don't worry momma I will give her the best hiding spot, well next to best since mine will be the best ever" Shippo bounced

"Okay now one more thing before we play, Since Rin is human I'm going to place a barrier up so no unwanted demons pop up and in on our game" Kagome extended her aura feeling no demon nearby but she needed to be extra careful with hide-n-seek with Rin, She could find Shippo in a heat beat if needed but Rin was human with no powers she couldn't run fast enough of be found quickly if something went wrong, so Kagome held the children s hands tight as she placed a barrier up, nothing serious so they wouldn't get shock or thrusted back if they hit it, and it would also keep demons out the same way it was also see through so if by chance Inuyasha or Sesshomaru came back he could see and hear them.

"There the barrier is set, now you won t be able to get to far from me, this is for your safety" Kagome explained "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Both kids jumped in excitement, telling Kagome she was in for a long day!

Kagome held her hands over her eyes and started the count "One, Two, Three, Four..."

"Come on" Shippo pulled Rin to run into the woods, Kagome could hear the twigs break under their feet, their soft and the soft voice exchanges between the two decided on a spot... The barrier was very large, which is why it had to be a simple keep out barrier.

"Twenty-five, Twenty-six" Kagome kept counting till she heard the stomping quite and the voice go quite "Ready or not here I comeeee" Kagome yelled Running in after them

'I knew this would be good for Rin to play with normal people'

~_So we are just going to be watching the kids play all day_~ his beast whined

'I have to make sure she is mother material' Sesshomaru snapped

~_I'm pretty sure we already figured that out a long time ago_~ his beast snapped back ~_ Look she is even wearing your Kimono_~

'I noticed that. But I want to see how Kagome interacts with Rin thats all, if she will take in Rin like she did with the Kit' Sesshomaru watched from the outside of the barrier, he knew exactly why Kagome put up the barrier, to keep Rin safe and keep Rin from running off to far, Also to keep demons from sneeking in and stealing her, since the hanyou ran off and Sesshomaru was hiding, Kagome figured she was alone with the kids.

"FOUND OUT" Kagome yelled behind and empty tree near Rin, Kagome could hear Rins muffled laugher like Shippo, Kagome found Rin the moment she stepped in to the forest seeing her Red Kimono through the green leaves but decided Rin should be found after Shippo since this was her first time ever playing. "AH HA! GOT YOU" Kagome yelled jumping into a tree Know that Shippo was in the tree across from Rin "Hmmm I must say I'm stumped" Kagome sat on a rock in front of Rin Listing to her muffled Laughs "I thought for sure I would have found them by now" Kagome stood tapping her chin "You guys are just way to good at this game" Kagome walked under Shippos tree before catching him in her pink ring on entrapment, the someone she always used to get Shippo out of the tree tops "Got you" Kagome clenched her fist pulling the Kit in front of her

"AHHH" Shippo screams filled with laughed as Kagome pulled him down to her eye leave before catching him and rubbing his nose

"Now to find Rin" Kagome Set shippo down but keeping a hold on his hand she faked a few more "Ah-ha's and found you's" Before actually finding Rin, Rin screamed as Kagome wrapped her arms around her before saying "Got you"

"This game is fun! Can I be the one to count and find you two now?" Rin bounced much like Shippo

"Of course you can" Walk back to the edge of the forest cover your eyes and count as high as you can go, the yell 'ready or not here I come' so we know you are on your way"

"I know" Rin yelled as she ran back to the clearing, Kagome keep her eyes on Rin the whole time, making sure nothing happened 'She is under my barrier but Rin is like a daughter to Sesshomaru, I'm sure he would not hastate to kill me if something happened to her' Kagome thought as Rin only counted to 25 before headed to find Shippo and Kagome. Kagome quickly dashed behind a tree, making it easy for Rin to find her and waited.

As Kagome guess Rin found her easy. "GOT YOU" Rin yelled pointing at Kagome

"Oh shoot" Kagome snapped her fingers and hung her head "Oh well lets find Shippo" Kagome grabbed Rins hand leading her here and there before pointing out to Rin where he was

"There you are Shippo" Rin pointed in a tree

"aw man!" Shippo jumped down "My turn" Shippo raced out of the forest, Kagomes eyes never leaving Rin

Everyone got a turn twice before Rin asked to play a different game, Kagome thought about it for a second before Shippo suggested Tag.

"Whats that?" Rin asked

"It's another game" Shippo answered "One person is 'it' and chases the other people trying to 'tag' them" Shippo touched Rins shoulder "If your tagged you become 'it' and have to tag someone else"

"Okay can I bet it?" Rin asked

"Sure" Shippo readied to run "Go!" Shippo and Kagome raced around the large field of flowers, everyone getting a turn to be 'it' once the children became tired they switched games '_Red light green light_. _Concentration_. _Hopscotch_ -Kagome used sticks to mark the blocks-. _Simon says_, which Rin was very good at Kagome figured it was the years of only doing what Sesshomaru said she could do. The last thing they played was _Mother May I_.

Once the game was over Kagome sat down in the middle of the field watching Shippo and Rin play. Kagome began playing with the flowers around her.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked seeing Kagome pick flowers and place them in a pile on her lap

"Watch" Kagome breath then began to tie the ends of the flowers under the head of another, kagome kept this up for a while making a circle with the flowers "Here you go Rin" Kagome place the ring of flowers on top of Rins head like a crown

"Thank you Kagome" Rin hugged Kagome around her neck

"You re Welcome Rin" Kagome kissed her cheek

"Momma watch this!" Shippo yelled as he did a flip in the air

"Wonderful Shippo" Kagome clapped

"Kagome can I ask you a question?" Rin asked

"Of course you can" Kagome asked but rin chickened out

"Never mind" Rin pulled her knees in

"Okay" Kagome rubbed Rins back letting her know it was okay "Here" Kagome pulled Rin in to her lap and pulled off the crown of flowers

"What are you doing? Did I upset you?" Rin panicked

"Of course not, I'm going to play with your hair" Kagome soothed Rin

"Oh Okay, I'm sorry" Rin settled down and Kagome ran her fingers through Rins long soft hair after a few minutes Rin found courage and asked Kagome the question "Is Shippo you son"

"I am not his birth mother if thats is what you ask" Kagome answered

"Where is his mother" Rin asked watching Shippo catch the small bugs

"His mother passed away" Kagoma answered

"Like Mine" Rin added

"Yes" Kagome sighed she hated this, Children losing their parents at such a young age

"Why does he call you mother then?" Rin asked leaning her head towards Kagome wanting to know the answer

"Because I am his mother now, I consider Shippo my son" Kagome answered truthfully

"Oh" was Rins only reply

"How old where you when you lost your mother Rin?"

"6"

"I am very sorry" Kagome found tears filling her eyes

"I don't remember her much anymore, her face has faded" Kagome could feel the waves of sadness coming off Rin "Along with my fathers and brother's faces"

Kagome finished the French brad and added a few daises between the brad "Rin, You re not alone anymore, I'm here if you ever need me" Kagome pulled Rin in and hugged her tight felling Rins Tears soaking her shirt

Rin looked up at kagomes face "your eyes remind me of my mothers, its only thing I remember, her eyes"

"Oh Rin" Kagome held her close again... After a few more minutes and a few more sobs from Rin Kagome asked "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" Rin whipped her face dry

"Let's go eat" Kagome stood grabbing her hand "Let's go Shippo" Kagome yelled to the Kit who was catching Fireflies

After the group ate and Sango returned, Kagome and Sango took Rin to bathe leaving Shippo to bath with Miroku, after everyone was bathed Kagome saw Rin curl up against a tree to sleep, so Kagome quickly opened up her sleeping bag laying it down like a blanket and pulling out her yellow Kimono to use as a blanket "Rin come over here and sleep with me tonight"

"I'm okay over here"

"Nonsense, I have plenty of room here so come over here" Kagome watched as Rin laid down on the very edge of the sleeping bag, Kagome sighed and pulled Rin in close to her chest wrapping her arm over her, Shippo curled up against Rin s back as Kagome Threw her open Kimono over the two kids leaving herself uncovered which didn't bother her, She was fully covered thanks to the green and white Kimono.

Sesshomaru finally took down his barrier and walked in to the campsite his eyes fell upon the three sleeping softly. He saw Kagome laying uncovered her yellow Kimono Laying over Rin who was tucked under Kagome chin and Shippo how was curled against Rin, Kagomes Arms over both of them. Then he took in Rins Hair, He had watched as Kagome played with it but he never saw Kagome place flowers in it, she looked beautiful. Kagome was more than ready for his proposal. He slowly walked behind Kagome and rubber her shoulder, She looked over to see Sesshomaru with his index finger over his mouth telling her to be quite, she watched as Sesshomaru stood and motioned her to follow.

_**A/N:: I might change the conversation between Kagome and Rin about her family's death... I want it to be more in depth.** **Don't FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**_A/N:: Hey Everyone, I know this is a short chapter so forgive me_**, _**I also marked the lemon for you people who don't want to read it**_

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru through the thick vegetation Kagome noticed it was the direction of the hot spring; the full moon was high in the sky giving everything a blue glow. They walked near the hot spring, it was beautiful with the glow from the full moon and the steam from the hot spring, and it looked like it was a scene from a movie.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet in front of the hot spring in hand in his sleeves, Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru asked to see her away from the group, She took very good care of Rin treating her the same way she did Shippo, unless that was a bad thing? Kagome started to panic thinking she was in trouble for some reason.

"Sesshomaru what are we doing out here?" Kagome asked playing with her sleeve a nervous habit she developed

"Why are you nervous little Miko?"Sesshomaru asked not looking at her

"Well to be honest you never took me away from the group and in the middle of the night no less" Kagome looked at the ground not seeing Sesshomaru turn around to face her

"Because I need to talk to you without the other hearing" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome but she was looking away

"About?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's smoldering eyes staring into hers

Sesshomaru fiddled with the necklace in his sleeve, he suddenly felt nervous, sick to his stomach something he had never felt before "Well" He fumbled with the necklace "Here" He pulled it out and handed it to Kagome

"What is it?" Kagome took it and gasped in Awe the beautiful Heart necklace in her hands

"A gift for you" he answered "Do you like it?"

"Yes its beautiful" Kagome smiled "May I wear it?"

"Of course" Sesshomaru took it from her hand and stepped around her, Kagome lifted her hair and felt Sesshomaru hands brush her neck softly it sent shivers down her spine. Kagome turned around to show Sesshomaru the necklace, It sat perfectly atop her breast

Sesshomaru took her wrist and lead her over to the spring setting her down on a rock near the spring "Kagome there is something I want to ask you"

"Yes?" Kagome could hear the voices of her friends echoing in her head 'He likes you, he is proving he can take care of you'

"This Sesshomaru wishes to Court you, Mark you as his intended"

"You wish to be with me?" Kagome placed her hand over her new necklace

"Yes, I have been watching you for a while now; you have proven to be a strong mate and a wonderful Mother to our pups"

"Sesshomaru, I'm touched. But are you sure you want a Human as a mate?" Kagome looked away

"You are no ordinary human Kagome" Sesshomaru pulled her head back to face him "I wish nothing more than for you to be mine" Sesshomaru held his breath as he leaned in to Kagome, he slid his hand around the back of Kagomes neck pulling her in to met him, He places a soft kiss upon her lips, Kagome could feel tiny shocks of pleasure dancing on her lips as they kiss

"Yes" she breathed ones the kiss we broken "I'll be your mate" That was all it took Sesshomaru captured her lips in another kiss, Kagome couldn't help but wrap her hands around Sesshomaru's neck trying to pull him closer, but Sesshomaru wanted more he licked along her lips Kagome parted her lips allowing him assess their tongue battled for dominance, he raised up taking Kagome with him, but didn't stop there, he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and pulled her up, Kagome gladly wrapper her legs around Sesshomarus hips.

Sesshomaru could smell Kagomes arousal rising with each touch, Sesshomaru walked over pining Kagome against a nearby tree, Kagome could feel the rough back rubbing against her back but she didn't care she had the sexiest, strongest, and deadliest man in her arms, He would always be truthful to her, he would tell her when he was angry with her, he would tell her when he cheated, he would tell her when he was sick of looking at her face. And that was fine by her because in this moment he was hers.

Kagome tighten her legs pressing Sesshomaru growing member against her hot core causing him to growl in pleasure, Kagome smiled at the effect she had on him , if she played her cars right it could be a very good night for her. Kagome slipped a hand into his haori felling the smooth lines of his chest, Sesshomaru shuddered at her touch, Keeping the kiss sealed he tugged off his haori allowing Kagome better assess, Kagome broke the kiss to look at him, His defined chest was marvelous, He had well defined pecks, a rock hard 6 pack abs, and a deep V-cut ,Kagome smirked as her eyes caught sight of a thin silver trail of hair starting below his bellybutton Kagome smiled at the thought of what was waiting at the end.

Sesshomaru had enough and wanted her attention back on him, He captured he lips in another hot kiss, Kagome lost all train of thought during the kiss, all she knew is she had to get her clothes off and get them off now! Kagome reached for the ties of her kimono once that was done she shrugged out of the sleeves, Sesshomaru without missing a beat reached up and stroked Kagomes bare breast, Kagome moaned under his touch and entangled her fingers in his hair.

"We can't go any farther" Sesshomaru was tore to say it

"Why not" Kagome breathed against his cheek

"Not tonight" Sesshomaru kissed down her neck

"But I want you" Kagome rubbed core against Sesshomaru throbbing member

"And I you" Sesshomaru breath on her neck "But Trust me when I say we cannot tonight"

"Okay" Kagome whined Releasing the Grip of her legs but Sesshomaru caught them keeping them in their place

"Wait" Sesshomaru breathed then kiss Kagomes neck "This might sting" Sesshomaru captured Kagome lips in a kiss, he raised his left hand to the left side of Kagome throat and summoned his Youkai Kagome winced as her neck started to burn under Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome focused on sesshomarus lips, and soon the burn was gone Sesshomaru broke the kiss to admire the mark on Kagome.

"Beautiful" Sesshomaru smirked as he looked on Kagomes pulse point, a purple crescent moon. "You now bear the mark of my intended"

"Really?" Kagome rubbed the mark

"Yes it will stay until I can fully mark you" Sesshomaru moved her hand and kissed her neck

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm so happy I-" Kagome was cut off by the sound of growling

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha barked from the other side of the clearing

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped covering her breast

"What the hell is going on?"

"The Miko is Mine" Sesshomaru Said calmly

"The hell she is!" Inuyasha barked running over to the tree Kagome was pinned to "Kagome what are you doing!" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha, I can't help who I have feelings for" Kagome squeezed her legs against Sesshomaru

"Get away from him now"

"No" Kagome let her breast go and grabbed Sesshomaru shoulders

"Half-Breed I suggest you leave" Sesshomaru covered Kagome breast with his hand

"NOW!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes Arm Pulling her away from Sesshomaru, While in doing so because Kagome and Sesshomaru were so close together Inuyasha Scraped Kagomes Back against the hard bark of the tree pulling her away. Kagome let go and screamed in pain as her back tore across the tree, Inuyasha jumped with Kagome back away from Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha Let me go" Kagome was bent over holding herself, pain radiating off her back as blood trickling down.

"You cannot have her" Inuyasha tightening his grip on her arm

"Half-breed, do not test this Sesshomaru more than you already have"

"You wont do shit" Inuyasha spat

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru eyes started to bleed red

"Please Inuyasha, Why do you even care" Kagome cried

"You are mine!"

"I am not, I was never yours!" Kagome pulled against his "You wanted Kikyo, not me... you only want me now because Sesshomaru wants me, and I want him!"

Inuyasha froze the words echoing in his head 'I want him' Inuyasha eyes started to bleed like Sesshoamrus " You Are MINE!" Inuyasha growled

"I bare his mark Inuyasha, I am his!" Kagome felt wind rushing by her as Inuyasha threw her back and into the hop spring, Kagome cried as the hot water rushed into her opened cuts, she resurfaced gasping for air, she whipped the water from her face to see Sesshomarus great beast form standing with Inuaysha under his giant paw... Kagome swam to the shore pulling up her Kimono, Kagome stood under Sesshomarus beast form and rubbed his fur she closed her eyes "It's okay koi" Kagome heard Sesshomaru weight change, she opened her eyes to see him laying down He huffed through his nose causing a strong wind to whip around Kagome she giggled "I'm okay"

Sesshomaru whimpered and shoved Kagome with his nose

"What?" Kagome laughed

Sesshomaru pushed her with his nose making her turn around, he gently grabbed the top of her kimono with his giant teeth and pulled it down to see the damage Inuyasha caused, He looked at the deep scraps covering her back, kagome felt as well as heard Sesshomaru deep growl, before Kagome could say anything to calm him he was licking up her back, Kagome tried to keep her balance as Sesshomaru healed her cuts, she could feel the tingling on her back where is saliva was healing her skin, once that was done Sesshomaru pushed her to the water

"Okay Okay I'm going" Kagome laughed as stepped in shrugging out of her Kimono and walked deeper in to the water before turning around "Wanna join?" Kagome spoke in her seductive voice, she watched as Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha with his teeth and walked him in to the woods before returning in his human form "Well? You are my intended, you are you coming?" Kagome asked again before turning around, bending down so the water covered her breast. At first Kagome heard nothing then the thump of his armor hitting the ground, Kagomes heart began to race as she heard the water sloshing against his skin, and before she knew it his arms were wrapping around her, Kagome knew what to do next She leaned her head over in submission

"Do you know what you just did" Sesshomaru growled

"Yes" Kagome breathed

Sesshomaru growled and spun Kagome around his lips smashing in to hers, he began kissing her passionately, their lips fighting for dominance, Kagome pressed into him Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her in close, Kagome once again wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru waist, He Growled deep in his chest before standing and Walking Kagome against a rock, Kagome hand ran over Sesshomaru body feeling every curve of his rock hard body

"Are you sure" Sesshoamru growled in a deep voice

"More sure than I have ever been" Kagome breathed then went to kissing up his neck stopping at his earlobe nibbling it before licking the shell of his ear, Sesshomaru growled and tighten his grip on her thighs.

~~~~~**LEMON BEGINS**~~~~~~~

As Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagomes legs he began to rub his member against her wet core, Kagome moaned feeling him right outside her entrance, Sesshomaru kiss down her jaw and neck licking over his mark on her neck... Kagome was the impatient one, they could have more fun later but she needed him now.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned and slid her hand down Sesshomarus body Grabbing hold of his thick member he hisses at the movement "Please Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned and began pumping his shaft with her hands, soon Sesshomaru was bucking into her hands Once he was with her rhythm Kagome lined him up at her entrance and began pumping harder causing him to buck harder against her 'Now" She thought as she let go causing him to thrust deep into her breaking her madien hood, Kagome winced in pain but that was expected, Sesshomarus eyes widened at Kagome "Well you were taking forever" Kagome laughed and rubbed her hips into his, he hissed at the sudden movement and lost all control which was something he didn't want to do yet. Sesshomaru began pumping in to Kagome slowly his eyes bleeding red

"Mine" He chuckled in a low voice, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomarus eyes completely red, his marks on his face were jagged his fangs in Claws grew in length

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome half breathed half moaned as his speed increased "YES" Kagome screamed as his speed increased again, Kagome could feel her first orgasm on its way as she gripped on to Sesshomaru shoulder for support "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as her first orgasm hit and hit hard but Sesshomaru didn't stop no he kept up his paces letting Kagomes juices cover his member

As Kagomes first orgasm faded her second was on its way, Sesshomaru survived Kagomes first orgasm milking him but her would survive the second as in increased to an inhuman speed the sound of Kagomes moans filling his ears her walls tighten around him milking him for all he had. and thats where he met his end with a few more thrust Sesshomaru was spilling his seed in to Kagomes awaiting Womb as his seed filled her his bit down in to Kagomes pulse point drinking her blood, Kagome could feel changed in herself telling her to bite him in the same place on his body Kagome took a breath and bit down, warm liquid filled her mouth she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed causing her body to radiate heat once the heat faded Kagome passed out, Sesshomaru caught her

_~Couldn't help myself~_ His beast laughed

'I would have liked her first time to be a little slower but that can't be helped now' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled out of Kagome dipping her in the water to wash her body

_~Now She is our forever~_ His beast chuckled

'Yes' Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the water walking her to the shore, pulling up the Green and White Kimono and wrapping Kagome in it before laying her on the ground to get dressed himself. He pulled Kagome back in to his arms and walked her back to camp, When her arrived nothing had changed, he placed Kagome back down next to Rin and sat down under the tree near the three sleeping softly.

Sesshomaru looked over his new mate and their adopted pups 'Soon she will swell with my pup' Sesshomaru smiled at the thought as he drifted to sleep.

~~~**LEMON ENDED**~~~~~~

_**A/N:: Well I know short lemon but I ran out of time to write it, Leave a little note letting me know what ya thought ^.^ the button is right there!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA** _

_**A/N:: HI EVERYBODY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ^.^**  
_

Kagome awoke feeling uneasy as if someone was staring at her; she opened her eyes to see Sango and Miroku's death stare. With a few blinks and a rub of her eyes Kagome finally asked what was up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome Yawned

"Are you okay?" Sango asked crawling closer

"Hmmm.. a little tired but I great" Kagome smiled and stretched her hands in the air as if to touch the clouds "Why?"

"Your forehead" Miroku pointed to his own head to show her where.

"What are you talking about" Kagome started to panic thinking something 10 times worse than what they saw, She was thinking spider bite, huge zit, anything Sesshomaru would think of as disgusting... Kagome reached over to her Yellow bag and reached in, she quickly found what she was looking for, a compact Mirror she had kept very good care of since the well closed. Kagome took a nervous breath and opened the Mirror "Oh" Kagome breath in relief seeing Sesshomaru crescent moon, she smiled and packed the mirror away to keep it safe for another day

"Oh?" Sango questioned "What is that"

"You look like Sesshomaru" Miroku added

"Well I'm pretty sure I got it from mating with him last night" Kagome laughed

"What!" Sango almost yelled being mindful of the kids sleeping next to Kagome.

"Well we weren't going to do it last night but then Inuyasha came and messed everything up, but after that was sorted out one thing lead to another and boom we are mates"

"Kagome do you understand what you did?" Sango snapped

"Yes, I am mated for life" Kagome said proudly "Sango I have loved him for a while now, yes he has tried to kill me in the past but it never changed my feelings"

"How long is a while?" Sango snapped

"Well I have had a crush on him since we first met and I guess it kind of grew from there" Kagome giggle

"Does he love you though?" Sango sighed

"I don't think he would mate me if he didn't have feelings for me" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Well I don't-" Sango was cut off as Miroku grabbed her arm and nodded to the left behind Kagome, Sango was about to ask what when Sesshomaru appeared walking up to Kagome.

He didn't look at the slayer or the monk; his eyes were glued on Kagome, who was now blushing bright pink. He walked over to Kagome and stood her up, he dug in his sleeve and pulled out a beautiful bloomed rose, He brushed the rose petals across Kagome's jaw line before tucking in behind her left ear "Good morning Koi" He kissed Kagome lightly on the lips before turning to see the slayer and monk with their jaws on the ground, he smirked and sat under a tree to wait for the pups to be up.

"S-S-S-So Let me get this straight, you two are now mated, and love each other?" Sango asked but before Kagome could answer

"Does your mind work that slow slayer? Yes Kagome is now mine!" Sesshomaru spoke calmly but Kagome could hear the aggravation in his voice

"Sango please, I am happy now" Kagome smiled

"Well I for one am happy momma is with Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo rolled over

"How long have you been up Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Long enough" He smirked much like Sesshomaru

"Shippo" Kagome sighed but with a smiled

"*Yawn* Am I the last one up?" Rin asked looking around to see everyone else sitting up

"Yes, but thats okay you played a lot yesterday" Kagome rubbed her back "Here lets fix your hair" Kagome pulled Rin in to her lap and began pulling out the smashed Dasie's and undoing the Braid. Kagome ran her finger through Rin's hair to untangle her hair, once that was done Kagome began the Braid "Rin, I'm going to make it a little tighter so it won t fall, so you might feel a little pull every now and again"

"Okay Kagome" Rin smiled, she liked the feeling when Kagome played with her hair, it reminded her of when she passed the village seeing mother and child playing with each other s long hair. Kagome could feel as well as Sesshomaru the mood shift in Rin

"Rin? Are you okay?" Kagome was almost halfway done with her hair.

"Oh I was just thinking" Rin admitted

"About?" Shippo asked before Kagome could

"Well what Kagomes is doing... I usually only see this when a mother plays with her childes hair" Rin sighed

"Rin are you thinking of your mother?" Kagome asked finishing her braid tying it with a white hair ribbon, one that Kagome never used unless it was a very hot summer day.

"No" Was all Rin Said.

"Come on lets go pick out new flowers for your hair" Kagome asked changing the subject

"Okay" Rin smiled and followed Kagome to the field of flowers nearby, Sango watched Sesshomaru his eyes never leaving Kagome 'maybe what Kagome said is true, he keeps Rin around, she is healthy and happy so maybe he is different to those who are kind at heart' Sango thought to herself but was pulled from her thought as Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Kagome and Rin. Everyone watched as he walked behind Kagome and pulled her in to a kiss dipping her back as he did Rin Cheered.

Once the kiss was over Kagome and Sesshomaru walked hand in hand back to the group, Sango and Miroku nodded as if to say they were okay with it and Shippo already approved earlier

"Rin has a question" She asked spinning around to face Kagome but was distracted "Where did you get that rose?" Rin pointed to the flawless blooming rose atop of Kagome's Left ear

"Sesshomaru gave it to me this morning, do you like it?" Kagome asked placing her hand over the rose blushing slightly

"Its beautiful" Rin smiled

"Was that your question?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that question about the flower wasn't the one she wanted to ask.

"Oh, no it wasn't" Rin Laughed "I was wondering are you married now? Rin has noticed you have matching moons"

"Yes Rin, We are" Kagome smiled not really wanting to tell Rin the whole mating thing.

"YAY! Does this mean Kagome is Rins new mother?" Rin asked circling the dirt with her toe

"Do you consider Sesshomaru your father?" Kagome asked knowing the answer

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama takes care of Rin Like a real Dad should" Rin said still looking at the dirt

"Then Yes, If you consider Sesshomaru to be your father then yes I Can be your new mother" Kagome smiled but then heard the soft sobs, Kagome watched as tears fell from Rins face on to the dirt, Kagome began to panic thinking she did something wrong but felt the cool heavy hand of her mate on her shoulder. Sesshomaru could feel the waves of happiness coming of Rin, Kagome looked back to Rin, and She knelt to be eye level with Rin "Whats wrong?" Kagome asked

"Nothing is wrong, Rin is sooooo Happy" Rin whipped her tears "R-Rin H-Has a F-Family N-Now" Kagome felt a few tear fill her eyes in that moment, Rin wasn't crying out of sadness but crying out of happiness, Rin lost her mother, father and brother in one day, but got them back on another. Kagome grabbed Rin in to a bear hug, letting her cry it out. Sesshomaru kissed kagomes head before heading back to the tree leaving them to have their moment.

"I have always considered you as my daughter Rin" Kagome whispered in Rins ear causing Rin to hold Kagome tighter

"Can(hic) I(hic) Call(hic) You(hic) Mother like Shippo does" Rin whispered back, causing Kagome to tear up even more letting a tear fall down her cheek

"You can call me whatever you like" Kagome whispered back giving Rin A kiss on the cheek, after a few more soft sobs Kagome rubbed Rin back and asked if she was hunrgy Rin said she was, Kagome stood and walked with Rin Back to her sleeping bag where shippo still sat.

"Kagome? Where is Inuyasha, you said he..." Sango looked at the children "Interrupted last night, umm where is he now?" Sango asked noticed he should have been back by now"

"Well" Kagome started to answer but Sesshomaru cut it

"The Hanyou is still alive if that is what you ask" Sesshomaru stoic voice rang in her head

"Okay but where is he?" Miroku asked

"He is happy on a beach"

"There are no beaches near here?" Kagome asked

"No there is not" Sesshomaru smirked

"You took him that far in a matter of seconds?" Kagome asked in disbelief

"Hn" was his only answer "He will think twice before... interrupting" Sesshomaru closed his eyes again

"I see" Sango and Miroku traded glances before shrugging and letting it go

"Are we staying here again today?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru

"No, we will be leaving soon" he answered his new son in a calm voice "The Hanyou will catch up soon"

"Okay" Shippo nodded and moved back to Kagome and Rin how were munching on some apples Miroku picked earlier that morning.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

Sango and Miroku were leading the group but had no clue where they were going but figured they were on the right track otherwise Sesshomaru would have told them. Kagome was in the middle holding shippos hand, Rin was next to her looking at the flowers as they walked past them, and Sesshomaru was behind them watching the way his mate s hips swayed with each step. But something else caught his eye his adopted pup Rin, She kept looking at Kagome and Shippo holing hand, she would begn to reach up to take Kagomes hand but would chicken out and drop her hand looking back at the flowers with a sigh

"Rin, If you want something you must ask" Sesshomaru simply stated

"Kagome, May I hold your hand?" Rin asked with her puppy dog eyes

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Rin, Kagome bent down to be eye level with Rin "I told you that my hand is here for you to hold whenever you want to" Kagome smiled "You don't have to ask for my hand, just take it" Kagome grabbed Rins hand, stood and began to walk, Rin looked back at Sesshomaru and blew him a kiss

if it weren't for the kids Sesshomaru would have wanted to hold her hand as well, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome twirled Rin and Shippo around, He listened to their giggles with a small smiled playing on his lips everything was perfect until Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, Sesshomaru was about to ask what was wrong but she bent down and pulled the pups in close to put up a barrier, at that moment Sesshomaru looked up to see a large demon run in to view, he cursed himself for not noticing it but realized that even with it standing in front of him he still couldn't smell/sense the demon. Sango and Miroku readied for a battle but they didn't realize how powerful Sesshomaru was, he chuckled and flicked his wrist causing his whip to stretch out and slice the demon in half, Sango and Miroku stood in Awe

"Kagome?" He asked seeing how she didn't come out of the barrier when he killed the demon "Kagome?" he started to worry but did not let it show he reached for the spot they where knelt down at but was trusted back by a strong barrier, 1- proving Kagome was still there and 2-proving there was still danger near. Sesshomaru looked around but did not see anything, he was about to ask Kagome why when a dark figured walked through the trees, Sesshomaru stepped in front of the barrier Kagome had set.

"Where is she?" The dark figured asked but no one replied "Now, Now where is the Miko?"

"Who are you?"

"Jun" He answered finally appearing, he was taller than Sesshomaru, he had long dark green Hair with black eyes.

"What do you want with the Miko?" Miroku asked

"My business it with her" Jun stated

"Leave" Sesshomaru snapped

"I don't think so, just give me the miko" Jun pulled out a long sword with a dark purple glow

"Do not test me" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword

"Hmm I guess I can kill you before I kill her" Jun charged after Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru did not moved as jun raced towards him, their sword clashed Sesshomaru kept his face calm as his sword clashed with Jun's... Sesshomarus eyes winded as Jun started to push Sesshomaru, his feet dragging the ground, he looked back to see he was getting close to the barrier, if he was to touch it he would he shocked giving away Kagome postiton. Sesshomaru eyes brows pulled together as he pushed against Jun without success, Sesshomaru clawed at Jun but missed Sesshomaru realized he was past the point where Kagomes barrier was. He flicked his whip around Jun catching his shoulder. With Jun distracted Sesshoamru kicked him across the field and into the trees, Sesshomaru looked around seeing no one, the slayer and Monk gone, only he and Jun were in the clearing.

"Where did the other two go?" Jun asked standing up whipping the blood off his chin

"Does it matter your fight is with me" Sesshomaru twisted the sword in his hand

"Well actually my fight is with-" Jun was cut off

"Me" Sesshomaru slowly turned to see Kagome walking in to the clearing, but something was different, She was back in her old School uniform that was destroyed long ago, her hair was up in a loose twist but the rose he place in her hair was still there but the mark on her forehead showing everyone that she was his was gone, Sesshomaru was smart figured that she hid it to keep the enemy from using it against her.

"Finally the Priestess who controls the Jewel" Jun asked flipping his sword

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru snapped keeping his face calm

"Its okay" Kagome winked at him and walked between Sesshomaru and Jun "What do you want with me"

"To kill you and take the jewel of course" Jun laughed

"Let's see what you got" Kagome pushed the hair over her right ear and smirked

"Kagome no" Sesshomaru spoke but it was to late Jun was charging at Kagome he swung his sword down at Kagome but she disappeared only to reappear behind him

"To slow" She whispered before disappearing again, Sesshomaru was taking back, He never knew Kagome could do that. He knew she was powerful but was surprised at the display of power, He watched as Jun swung at Kagome only to slash air, Kagome appeared behind him again placing her hand over his shoulder, He jumped in pain. Sesshomaru watched as smoke rose from his shoulder from where she touched him with her purification powers

"BITCH" He yelled as he slashed the air again

"Not much are you" Kagome laughed "I thought you wanted to fight but seems you just wanted batting practices" Kagome laughed as she disappeared again before Jun could cut her

"Stay still" Jun yelled

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Kagome appeared in front of him only to disappear before he could grab her

'Sneaky' Sesshomaru thought, He was no match for Kagome, She surpassed Kikyo in many ways with the priestess powers.

"Come one, is that all you got?" Kagome asked burning a whole in his leg

"I will kill you" Jun spat through his teeth. Kagome giggled as she disappeared again, Jun smirked and sheathed his sword and closed his eyes for a moment before chuckling

"Whats so funny, give up" Kagome laughed appearing a few feet in front of him

"Not likely" Jun laughed slowly reaching for Kagome, as she disappeared he reached behind him grabbing Kagome by the throat "Got you" he spat through his teeth

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Jun squeezed Kagomes neck "Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered so low Jun could hear him

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha jumping over the tree's "Sesshomaru get your head out of your ass" Inuyasha spat as he pulled his Tessaiga out, Inuyasha readied his sword but stopped when Kagome held her hand up telling Inuyasha to stop. "Oi, what is Kagome doing?" Inuyasha yelled towards Sesshomaru

"Apparently she think she can handle the demon on her own" Sesshomaru obviously not happy about it

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and Jun staring each other down

"WHERE IS THE JEWEL?" Jun shook Kagome, Causing Sesshomaru's eyes to bleed red and when Kagome said nothing Jun squeezed tighter "Fine! DIEEE" jun yelled shoving his sword into Kagome chest, Kagome gurgled as her mouth filled with blood. Sesshomaru gasped and felt his heart sink in to his stomach same for Inuyasha. They watched as Kagome fell to the ground gurgling blood Jun cleaned his sword on her shirt before turning to Sesshomaru, his eyes completely Red "Oh was she dear to you?" Jun laughed

"You son of a bitch" Inuyasha charged towards Jun but was thrown to the trees by Jun

"This is going to ruin my whole day" Kagome rolled over grabbing her chest

"Tell me where the jewel is!" Jun demanded

"You dare hurt what's mine" Sesshomaru growled in a deep voice "You will die today here and now" Sesshomaru charged after Jun.

_**A/N:: I know about half of you are cursing under your breath at me for stopping here... I'm sorry I love the dramatics ^.^ but DO NOT WORRY I am over half way done with the next chapter it should be up shortly ^.^ DON'T FORGET to review! The button is right there, it will only take a moment... (^.^)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Hey people :) I wanted to thank you or all the wonderful reviews, Hope you enjoy this new chapter ^.^** _

While Sesshomaru was busy clashing swords with Jun, Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome, who was now lying in a pool of her own blood, tears falling down her cheek "Kagome?" Inuyasha brushed her hair from her face "Please don't die" He whispered nuzzling her face

"I'm not going to die not today" Kagome breath with a smiled as another tear ran down her cheek "Come here" Kagome breathed pulling Inuyasha closer she began whispering something in his ear

"But Why" Inuyasha asked tears filling his eyes

"Just do it Inuyasha" Kagome smiled and closed her eyes "now" She breathed as she let go of his Haori.

Inuyasha kissed her hand and stood "SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled running full speed towards his half brother, Running in to him knocking him down to the ground Inuyasha and Sesshomaru skidded a few feet before finally stopping

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled punching Inuyasha so hard it broke his jaw, Inuyasha winced at the pain but did not let go of Sesshomaru "LET GO OF ME HALF BREED" Sesshomaru growled kicking Inuyasha in the side breaking 3 ribs Inuyasha gasped but grabbed on to Sesshomaru again.

"Thanks for the help Hanyou" Jun twisted up his sword up, Jun slammed his sword down on to the two fighting, Sesshomaru was so enraged at the death of his mate and now Inuyasha who was interfering, Sesshomaru did not noticed Jun Sword till it was to late, Sesshomaru braced for the impact of the sword but felt nothing, he looked to see a purple lights flickering over him. Jun slashed again but hit the barrier

"Inuyasha what did you do" Sesshomaru asked eyes returning to normal

"I-I didn't d-do anything" Inuyasha spoke through his teeth between gasped for air letting Sesshomaru go "It's Kagome" Sesshomaru punched his already broken jaw

"Half-breed Kagome s-" Sesshomaru was cut off seeing the rose he gave her on the ground "The rose is creating the barrier" Sesshomaru felt a tug on his heart 'even in death she is protecting us' Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru (Gasp) Look" Inuyasha held his jaw and spoke through his teeth.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Jun turned around, his attention was on a small figured that was walking through the trees "Kagome?" Sesshomaru blinked 'Yes it is her, then who was?' he looked to the spot where the first Kagome laid only she was no longer there neither was the blood, it was if she was never stabbed by Jun

"What the hell? I killed you" Jun yelled

"You killed a copy" Kagome laughed and walking in to the clearing, Sesshomaru watched as not one, not two, but over 30 Kagome's walked in to the clearing, all in a circle around Jun "_We are all copies, the real Kagome is not here_" They all spoke at once

"I'm sick of your tricks"

"_Aw come one, I have one more_" They all spoke again, raising their hands in front for their chest forming an open V with their fingers and with their thumbs touching "_Ready?_" They all asked as a pink light formed in each of their hands "_Now_" They ordered as each one shot out their light towards Jun. Sesshomaru could not see due to the bright lights but he heard Jun Scream, once the light faded Sesshomaru saw that Jun was nothing more than a pile of ash. He looked to see all the kagomes gone as well.

"Kagome is alive" Sesshomaru whispered so low even Inuyasha didn't hear him, Sesshomaru reached for the rose laying on the ground receding the barrier "Hanyou you knew of this?" Sesshomaru looked back to see Inuyasha laying on the ground holding on to his jaw

* * *

~*~*~*~*~* Rewind, what Kagome told Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"I'm not going to die, come here" Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer

"Listen close, when I die take my rose and go to Sesshomaru, since he is distracted by Jun you should be able to take him, He will fight you but you must do this. Tackle Sesshomaru to the ground once their place the rose at his feet, keep a hold on him until you see me again"

"See you again?" Inuyasha breathed "but Kagome"

"Inuyasha please I'm losing the connection, just get Sesshomaru away from Jun, you will be hurt but I will fix you I promise, just place the rose at his feet once you have him down, I'll do the rest" Kagome rubbed his cheek "Trust me" she breathed

~*~*~*~*~How interesting right? haha~~~

"Inuyasha tell me how you knew" Sesshomaru demanded grabbing Inuyasha chest

"She told me" Inuyasha spat

"WHEN" He growled

"Before her copy died" Another voice chimed in Sesshomaru looked up to see the monk holding Kagome bridal style. The slayer was with him holding Shippo and Rin's Hands

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome, pulling her from the monks arms "She is fine, just tired from the amount of energy it took to make that many copys with her power in them" Miroku explained

"She is okay" Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck burring his face in her hair

"I'm okay" Kagome said in a rough voice

"Kagome" Sesshomaru looked up and captured her lips in a soft kiss

"I'm sorry I scared you" Kagome said once the kiss was broken

"You did more than scare me, I thought I lost you" Sesshomaru held her close "Kagome I can't live without you" Sesshomaru admitted not caring who heard

"Nor I which is why I did what I did" Kagome smiled

"HEY YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIX ME" Inuyasha spat thought his teeth holding his jaw and side

"I know, Sesshomaru can you put me down?"

"He can heal on his own" Sesshomaru held tighter

"I promised" Kagome laughed kissing him on the cheek "I keep my promises"

Sesshomaru growled but allowed her to help the Hanyou, She walked over to where he sat "Thank you Inuyasha, for once you listened to me"

"And look where it got me" He spat again

"I knew Sesshomaru would fight you but I did not think he would break your bones" Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru standing over her 'Great now he is going to be over protective' Kagome sighed "I'm going to be using the last of my energy to heal you but I promised so once my powers are gone I will more than likely pass out, don't worry I just need the rest"

"Then the Half breed can wait" Sesshomaru went to grab Kagome back up but she tossed the rose on the ground placing a barrier

"I promised, don't worry I'll see you when I wake" Kagome kissed the air and turned back to Inuyasha, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment "Maybe you should be asleep because this will hurt" Kagome covered her mouth with her left hand and began to whisper in to it

"I'll be fi-" Inuyasha didnt get to finish as Kagome blew white dust in to his face causing him to fall asleep, Kagome laughed and laid him back opening his haori to see the long black and purple bruse on the left side of his body , she closed her eyes and opened her hand palms up as a white light started to glow in her hands Kagome leaned over Inuyashas ribs first and slowly started to heal them, everyone but Sesshomaru and Kagome covered their ears, the popping and cracking of Inuyasha bones was to much for them to handle. Once that was done, Kagome was feeling light headed but moved up to his jaw, she brought the light back to her hands and then softly placed them on Inuyasha Jaw, Sango shuddered as the sound of Inuyasha Jaw cracked and popped echoed.

"He will thank Kagome for putting him to sleep" Miroku shuddered as Kagome snapped another bone into place.

"There" Kagome breathed looked back at Sesshomaru, He could see the dark purple bags under her eyes that weren't there when she started, She used put all the energy she has left healing the ungrateful hanyou, he could have waited for Kagome to rest but he was greedy and because she promised... Sesshomaru watched as Kagome started to fall asleep "Kagome No! Remove the barrier!" Sesshomaru hit the barrier to wake her searing his hand in the process but he could bare her falling in to a deep sleep behind the barrier, and who knew when the Hanyou would be awake. He hit the barrier again "Kagome take it down!" he ordered

"Okay" Kagome breathed and started to crawl around Inuyasha and towards the rose that held the barrier

"Please Kagome don't fall asleep yet" Sesshomaru hit the barrier again causing a deep burn on his hand

"Stop" Kagome huffed as she collapsed on the ground, but started to crawl in her elbows, with all the energy drained out of her from the fight with Jun and healing Inuyasha the crawl felt like miles instead of feet, Kagome reached out for the rose and pulled it up, in the same moment fell into a deep sleep, Sesshomaru caught her head before it slammed against the ground he stepped around her lifting her into his arms bridal style, she felt like a dead boy in his arms '_She is not dead just tired_' He listened to her slow heartbeat '_She is not dead just tired_' He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

"Is she going to be alright" Sango asked seeing Kagome lay limp in Sesshomaru arms

"Yes just in a deep sleep" Sesshomaru told them as he walked to the pups "Lets go" Sesshomaru ordered

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku looked back to see Inuyasha still sleeping

"Kagome kept her promise to heal him, she did not promise to watch over him" Sesshomaru did not break stride as he spoke "Come, there is a camp spot nearby with a hot spring"

"Okay" Sango and Miroku took one last look at the sleeping Hanyou before walking behind Sesshomaru to the camp spot

* * *

~~~~~~THE HURT AND ANGRY INUYASHA WAKES UP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Ugh" Inuyasha sat up rubbing his jaw "Kagome I thought you were going to heal... this... Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around but no one was around, it was pitch black dark he looked up thinking it was the new moon but thankfully it was just cloudy "Hello?" Inuyasha yelled

He stood and walked around a little bit before catching Sesshomaru fading sent "They left me a long time ago, some friends leave me to die" Inuyasha ran after the scent getting stronger with each step he didn't have to run long maybe 20 minutes before he saw the light from the campfire "The the hell?" Inuyasha snapped as he slid to a stop in front of Miroku "You just left me"

"Kagome healed you as promised" Sesshomaru stated

"Yeah I know" Inuyasha snapped seeing Kagome sleeping in his lap with shippo in hers with Rin laying next to Sesshomarus knee "Well isn't that just sweet, but dont you think Kagome would be more comfortable if she lay-... What the fuck is that!" Inuyasha pointed to her head noticing the Crescent moon

"If you were a good boy and not interrupted you would know" Miroku smirked

"What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha snapped waking the kids

"Half-breed lower your voice the pups are trying to sleep"

"Pups? you mean Shippo and Rin HA!"

"Sit" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha kiss the dirt everyone blurted out in laugher except Sesshomaru who only smirked

"Ka..gome" Inuyasha moaned from his crater

"Inuyasha Kagome is mated with Sesshomaru" Sango said still laughing "I'm guessing you didn't know because Kagomes copies didn't have the mark"

"WHAT! You mated Kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"Sit" Kagome mumbled again

"Wow even in a deep sleep she knows we you need to be sat" Shippo laughed rolling over

"Why you" Inuyasha reached for Shippo but was caught by Sesshomarus hand

"You will leave my pups and mate alone half breed" Sesshomaru injected poison in to Inuyashas wrist "She is mine now, remember that!" Sesshomaru let go of Inuyashas wrist

"Dick!" Inuyasha spat walking away to heal is wounds

"Sit" Kagome mumbled

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as the group broke out in laugher; Sesshomaru bent his head down giving Kagome a kiss on the head over her crescent moon

"So what happened today" Sesshomaru asked

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked

"You two disappeared, I'm sure it had something to do with Kagome, So what happened after she put the pups in the barrier" Sesshomaru clarified

"Oh well..." Miroku started

* * *

~~~~~WHAT HAPPENED BEHIND THE SCENES~~~~~

* * *

"Momma what are you doing?" Shippo asked wondering why kagome suddenly put them behind a barrier

"Shh, There is a demon near" Kagoe whispered

"What about Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked

"You two are my main concern, Sesshomaru can handle himself" Kagome jerked hearing Sesshomaru about to touch the barrier, Kagome watched as the first demon came into few stopping Sesshomaru before he could get shocked by the barrier , she watched as her mate killed it without moving an inch, Kagome felt pride rush through her

"Can we get out now?" Rin asked

"No, there is one more" Kagome Watched holding on to her pups as Sesshomaru bounced off the barrier a few moment later the demon Kagome felt was in view. Kagome held on to her pups tighter as they engaged in a conversation

"Do not test me" Sesshomaru warned

"Hmm I guess I can kill you before I kill her" Jun charged, Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru begin pushed back getting closer to the barrier.

"Look at me, we are going to run over to Sang to Miroku okay, Keep up and run fast! when we get there I'm going to let go of your hands, grab on to my legs" Kagome Pulled them up to stand "NOW" She ordered as they took off, Kagome took the barrier down for a split second to grab on to Miroku and Sango arms, as soon as she held them the threw the barrier up

"Kagome" Miroku looked down not noticed he was in a barrier

"Lets go!" Kagome pushed them forward

"Where, shouldn't we help" Sango asked looking back seeing Sesshomaru having a hard time

"Yes, but I need you to be in a safe place" Kagome walked them in to another clearing keeping the barrier up "Now Miroku I'm going to take this barrier down and when I do I need you to place one up, I need to concentrate and I can't think about a barrier while I do this"

"Okay" Miroku grabbed a sutra "ready when you are"

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked seeing Kagome sit down on her legs

"Now" Kagome waved her hands as Miroku started to chant, as soon as the new barrier was up Kagome started a chant of her own "This" Kagome breathed and looked outside the barrier

Sango turned to see a copy of Kagome standing outside "A copy?"

"Yes, Keep Shippo and Rin safe I need full consecration, don't let them touch me at any cost" Sango nodded and pulled Shippo and Rin into her arms, Kagome took a deep breath as the copy started to move.

Sango watched as Kagomes lips started to move as if she were talking but no sound came out, Sango watched as Kagomes muscles twitched and mouth move...

"AHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed and held her chest Sango grabbed the children so they wouldn't touch Kagome "This is going to ruin my whole day" Kagome spoke breathing heavily.

"Momma?" Shippo and Rin Asked pulling away from Sango, They watched as Kagome shuddered and gasped for air, Sango watched as she lips began to move again with no sound coming out.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped for air "ouch that hurt" Kagome looked to the pup who had tears filling their eyes "I'm okay, my copy died but I felt its pain that s all"

"You're okay right?" Sango asked

"Yes" Kagome took another deep breath and sent out more copies, Sango watched as Kagomes lips moved and how Kagome brought her hands to her chest and grunted in pain, after a few moments Kagome opened her eyes and looked to her pups "Its okay, he is gone lets get back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked letting the barrier fall

"Yes he jumped in after I was stabbed in the chest by Jun" Kagome sighed rubbing her chest "Still hurts"

"Well lets get going" Miroku looked back to see Shippo transform and catch Kagome "Kagome!" He asked jumping over to her "She just fainted, I'll get her" Miroku handed his staff to Rin and picked up Kagome to take her to Sesshomaru

* * *

"And then we found you...I must say she is a quick thinker" Miroku cheered

"Great under pressure" Sango added

"I see" Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping Mate pride filling his soul "Sleep" Sesshomaru ordered the others.

**_A/N:: Don't Forget to Review, buttons right there ^.^_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **_

_**A/N:: Hey sorry this update was so late, I got a new dog and had all my attention on her. You probably don't care but she is a Great Dane :) :) I've always wanted a Great Dane Now I have one... But Back to the Story, I know that chapter is a little on the short side but I honestly had nothing to write about, next chapter will be better as we near the end... Enjoy!**_

"How is Kagome?" Sango asked walking towards the tree Sesshomaru Was sitting under holding Kagome in his lap with his chin resting on her head

"Still asleep" Shippo answered, Kagome had been asleep for a little over a week, even Sesshomaru stopped eating and never moved from his spot holding Kagome. Even thought Miroku and Sango begged him to at least eat something but he ignored them. The only time he ever moved was to take Kagome to the Hot spring to bath her every night at the same time.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin Walked in behind Sango "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn" Was all he said not even looking at the child

But Rin had a trick up her sleeve "Sesshomaru-sama Will you please eat" Rin knelt down in front of him eyes filling with tears "Please please go eat" Rin let a few tears escape her eyes. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the crying girl

"Where is the monk?" Sesshomaru asked looking away from Rin; he hated to see her cry

"Right here" Miroku walked around the tree fresh from the hot spring

"Take Kagome" Sesshomaru ordered while standing up

"Okay" Miroku held his hands out for Kagome after handing Sango his staff

"Place a barrier around her, if something should happened while I'm gone, its you that will pay the price!" Sesshomaru warned placing Kagome in his arms

"A-Alright" Miroku could tell Kagome had lost weight; she was lighter than when he held her a few days ago, Miroku sat down where he stood and placed a barrier

"I will be back soon" Sesshomaru turned to leave and disappeared in the trees

"I hope Kagome wakes up soon" Miroku adjusted Kagome in his arms "I don't know how Sesshomaru can sit still all day not moving"

"Determination " Shippo said starting a fire

"I would say so" Sango untied her hair "Rin lets go bathe"

"Okay" Rin smiled and took Sangos hand walking to the hot spring

"Kagome please wake up, Sesshomaru is waiting for you" Miroku whispered in her ear "Please Kagome-sama" Miroku looked around before shaking Kagome gentle of course, once that didn't work Miroku sighed and closed his eyes waiting for Sesshomaru to return but shortly after he closed his eyes something hit his barrier

"What the hell Miroku?"

"Inuyasha? Where have you been?" Miroku opened his eyes and sure enough Inuyasha was standing in front of him arms crossed

"Looking for shards of course" Inuyasha snorted "found a bunch too" Inuyasha took something out of his sleeve and held it up

"Wow Inuyasha" Miroku could see a handful of shards in a bottle in Inuyasha's Hand

"Couldn't touch them so I put them in here" Inuyasha felt proud he found had found so many without Kagomes help

"Good job once Kagome wakes up I'm sure she will purify them" Miroku adjusted Kagome again

"She is still asleep?" Inuyasha tilted his head

"Yes" Miroku sighed

"I see" Inuyasha sat "Why do you have a barrier up?"

"Sesshomaru told me to put one up while he left, Rin Made him go eat" Miroku laughed

"Ha" Inuyasha laughed "That little girl had him wrapped around her finger"

"True" Miroku laughed with him

"Whats so funny?" A rough voice asked

"Kagome!" Miroku and Inuyasha gasped

"Yes thats my name" Kagome laughed "Miroku you can lower your barrier"

"O-Okay" Miroku waved his hand in the air; Kagome felt the warm summer breeze on her face

"Thank you" Kagome pushed out of Mirokus arms and stood, her legs felt stiff she reached her hands up in the air and stretched her body "That's better" Kagome sighed rubbing her eyes

"MOMMA!" Shippo called out "your awake" Shippo ran and jumped into her arms

"Yes I am" Kagome laughed "how long was I out?"

"A little over a week" Inuyasha spoke

"Wow" Kagome laughed looking down at shippo but seeing the sleeve of her Kimono was different "Where did this come from?" Kagome lifted her arm

"Sesshomaru-sama gave it to you" Shippo rubbed the fabric

"Oh" Kagom blushed at the beautiful gesture

"MOMMA!" Another voice called out

"Hello Rin" Kagome bent down so Rin could hug her but Kagome lifted both of them in to her arms "I missed you so much" Kagome kiss both of their head

"We miss you too" Rin and Shippo spoke give Kagome another hug around her neck

"Well I'm glad you back to normal" Inuyasha jumped into the trees "Here" He tossed the bottle of shards at Kagome

"Wow you collected all of these?" Kagome looked at the shards 'Must be 10 to 15 in here, he must have gotten lucky or went looking for the biggest badness demons around, once that had two or three shards already in them' Kagome thought as she emptied the shards on to her hand, Kagome purified them with ease and added them to the collection around her neck

"Now that you are awake we can continue" Inuyasha huffed

"Its good to see you to Inuyasha" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Come on" Kagome set Shippo and Rin down and walked into the woods

"Kagome you shouldn't leave until Sesshomaru comes back, otherwise he might kill me" Miroku stood shaking

"I guess your right" Kagome sighed but then a smiled pulled at her lips "You two stay with Miroku I will be right back" Kaogome pushed Shippo and Rin towards Miroku then gave him a wink "See you in a little while" Kagome waved running full speed in to the woods

"Oh no" Miroku sat covering his face "Sesshomaru is going to kill me"

"Relax, Sesshomaru is close I can smell him, Kagome probably felt his aura and ran to met him" Inuyasha spat covering his ears

"I get it now" Miroku and Sango blushed

Kagome used her powers to increase her speed, he was close walking slowly, she tried to run even faster to see her mate, He was walking with his eyes closed hair blowing in the wind, Kagome ran and jumped in to his arms, He stopped dead in his tracks and tensed up until her sent hit his nose

"Kagome?" He breathed opening his eyes, she was wrapped around his body with a huge smile on her face, She said nothing as she captured his lips in a kiss "Kagome? your awake?" Sesshomaru pulled out of the kiss

"Yes, shortly after you left" Kagome entangled her hands in his hair " I missed you but I told you I would see you when I woke up" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru pulled her head in for another kiss

~~~~~LEMON~~~~

Sesshomaru walked until Kagomes was against a tree, she had his Haori untied and began slipping it off his shoulder as she felt the hard bark against her back, his haori fell to the ground as his hand rose up to untie her kimono, it only took a second his hands were a blur taking her clothes off, again he wanted to take it slow let her enjoy what he had to give but a week without her his beast was clawing at his cage, Kagome pulled down the rest of his outfit as it fell around his ankles he thrusted in with a growl.

Sesshomaru began pumping slowly in to Kagome listing to the sounds of Kagomes moans, oh how he missed the sound of her voice, he increased his speed much to Kagomes liking, his growls, her moans, and the sound of skin slapping echoed through the trees.

"OH, YES!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru speed up again

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru growled

"You" Kagome moaned

"I can't hear you" Sesshomaru growled nipping at her ear

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Kagome screamed as her first orgasm hit

"That's right" Sesshomaru pumped harder into Kagome's orgasm feeling her walls tightens around him "Oh Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered in to her ear causing Kagome to reach her second orgasm

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gripped on to his shoulder, then clawed down his back bringing blood to the surface sending Sesshomaru over the edge, he began pumping in to Kagome at an inhuman speed

"Cum" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, Kagome shuddered as did just that Kagome screamed his name and within a few more thrust Sesshomaru was spilling his seed into Kagome awaiting womb

"I love you" Sesshomaru whispered kissing up Kagomes neck still spilling his seed in to her

"I love you too" Kagome licked the shell of his ear causing him to shudder and become hard again with a growl Sesshomaru began pumping in to Kagome again, They continued to pleasure each other two more times before finally getting cleaned up and dressed

~~~LEMON ENDED~~~

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked hand in hand back to the Camp site, Kagome had a huge simle on her face Sango and Miroku didn't miss it either

"Have a good talk?" Miroku laughed *SLAP* "Ouch!"

"Little pictures big ears" Kagome pointed to the kids looking up with curious expressions "Its nothing you two, Get ready for bed" Kagome Changed the subject

"We are ready" Rin added "We ate Dinner; Took a bath, all that's left is to sleep"

"But I'm not sleepy" Shippo Whined but before Sesshomaru could put his foot down Kagome Stepped in

"How about a lullaby?" Kagome sat down between them on the sleeping bag

"YES" They cheered "Sing the Rainbow one momma" Shippo pulled on her kimono

"you know a song about rainbows?" Rin questioned

"Yes and its just for you two" Kagome touched their noses with the index finger before pulling them close, Kagome took a deep breath and began singing

_When all the world is a hopeless jumble_

_ And the raindrops tumble all around _

_Heaven opens a magic lane _

_When all the clouds darken up the skyway _

_There`s a rainbow highway to be found _

_Leading from your windowpane _

_To a place behind the sun _

_Just a step beyond the rain_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high _

_There`s a land that I heard of once in a lullabye _

_And somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Some day Ill wish upon a star _

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_And troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops _

_That`s where you`ll find me_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow bluebirds fly _

_If birds can fly over the rainbow Why, oh then why can`t I?_

_Someday Ill wake and rub my eyes _

_And in that land beyond the skies Youll find me _

_Ill be a laughing daffodil _

_And leave the silly cares that fill my mind behind me_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_ If birds can fly over the rainbow Why, then oh why can`t I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh why can`t I?_

Kagome felt shippo's face sliding down her arms and Rin drooling on her arm, Sesshomaru pulled Shippo Down and Kagome did the same with Rin, Sango was already a sleep with Kirara and Miroku was on the other side fighting the sleeping, Kagome cuddled next to Shippo and Rin and was about to fall asleep herself when a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru lying next to her, He leaned down for a kiss which Kagome gladly gave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Hey people :) I wanted to thank you or all the wonderful reviews, Hope you enjoy this new chapter ^.^ I tired to upload this last night but it wouldn't let me BOO so anyway with out further delay...Chapter 12 everyone *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*OH YEAH Lemon is marked for those of you who don't want to read it.** _

As Kagome walked over to pick up those two Jewel shards from a demon Sesshomaru killed with help from Inuyasha, Kagome paused two steps away.

"Well hurry it up" Inuyasha huffed, but Kagome just stood there looking at the shard

"Momma whats wrong?" Shippo asked running next to her, but again Kagome said nothing

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome with no emotion showing as usual, He stood in front of Kagome and took her face in his hands "Koi" Sesshomaru could see the tears rising in Kagomes eyes "I cannot help unless you tell me whats wrong"

"W-Whats G-Going to Happen?"Kagome could feel the wet tears falling down her cheek before Sesshomaru whipped them away

"I don't understand your question" Sesshomaru's eye brows pulled together

"After I purify the shard and make the jewel whole" Kagome could stop the tears from falling

"Anything you want" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead "If you do not want to make a wish now, you don't have too"

"but-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomarus finger

"I shall protect you every minute of every day until you decide"

Kagome looked in to Sesshomaru golden eyes seeing them over flowing with the truth "O-Okay" Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru and picket up the shard, Kagome stood and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand "I love you" Kagome smiled and she closed he other hand around the shard and purified it on the spot before combining it with the chunk around her neck, making the jewel whole.

After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru finally spoke "Shall we go home?" he squeezed Kagomes hand

"Where is home?" Shippo asked

"Rin!" Sesshomaru ordered as the little girl ran around Kirara to Sesshomaur's side. Sesshomaru whistled in to the air causing Inuyasha and Shippo to cover their ears

"Oi! What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but Sesshomaru didn't respond looking up in to the sky, After a few seconds Kagome heard the Growl of Ah-Un Sesshomaru's 2 headed beast... Ah-Un Landed a few feet in front of Sesshomaru Bowing his head

"Slayer" Sesshomaru turned "You may follow Ah-un"

"Where are we going?" Sango asked as Kirara transformed

"Ah-un will show you the way to my palace" Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome "I'm sure Kagome will want you all to be in her new life, so Ah-un will show you the way"

"Oh" Sango jumped on Kirara back "I guess I'll come back for you two in a little while"

"Keh, Why would I want to stay with him"

"Half breed, if it was up to me I would kill you here and now, but I know you are still my mates friend so I will tolerate you for now" Sesshomaru growled as he picked up Rin and Shippo placing them on Ah-Un's back

"Hang on tight please" Kagome begged as Shippo grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and Rin grabbed around Shippo waste "Thank you"

"Take them home" Sesshomaru ordered Ah-Un. The 2 headed beast nodded and lifted into the air with Sango and Kirara right behind them

"I guess we will see you soon Kagome-sama" Miroku smiled

"Come see me soon.. Both of you" Kagome eyed Inuyasha who was pouting in a tree "I love you both" Kagome waved as Sesshomaru summoned his cloud, with Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms he shot off into the sky passing Ah-un.

"Wow" Kagome breath a they landed in the middle of a huge garden; Kagome looked at all the colorful and the tall Cherry trees that were in full bloom. It was amazing at how well kept the garden was

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Kagomes shoulders giving her a kiss under her ear

"Its beautiful" Kagome breathed not looking away from the beautiful sight before her

"Rin had been begging for a garden fully of flowers with every color of the rainbow" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Well I'm sure she will love it" Kagome laughed with him

"She has already seen it, this was her birthday gift a few months ago" Sesshomaru stated

"Oh, well I'm glad I got to see it while it was in full bloom"

"The garden will always stay this beautiful" Sesshomaru began swaying back and forth "Just like you"

"I hate to break this to you but I will get older, my memory will fade, and one day I will-" Kagome felt Sesshomaru spin her around and cover her mouth

"Don't you dare say that to me" Sesshomaru growled

"But" Kagome tried to say but was muffled by Sesshomaur's hand

"Kagome do you not understand the effects of mating?" Sesshomaru hissed but did not let Kagome speak even if she knew the answer "Koi, you have my blood running through your veins. You are a part of me now, you will not age, you will not get sick, and most importantly you will not die from old age" Kagomes eyes widened " I will protect you, and with my protection you will live hundreds of years with me and our pups"

Kagome pulled Sesshomarus hand away and he allowed it "Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome began to tear up "I love you so much" Kagome stood on her toes and kiss Sesshomaru

He smirked into the kiss "I love you too Miko"

"So when will the kids get here" Kagome looked around

"Not for a while" Sesshomaru smiled

"Wow how fast did you fly?" Kagome smiled

"Ah-un is going to take his time flying with the kids can be dangerous" Sesshomaru smiled an evil grin

"Orr you told him to take his time" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus neck

"Or that" Sesshommaru tilted his head "Guess you'll never know"

"What next koi?" Kagome giggled

"I can think of a few things" Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with a deep growl as Kagomes arousal hit his nose, Faster than Kagome could blink she was in Sesshomaru's arms as he dashed into the house, up the stairs, and into his chambers. Kagome didn't get a chance to look around as Sesshomaru fell with her on to the bed, keeping his weight off of her.

* * *

~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru with demon speed untied Kagomes Kimono and untying her hair, soon she was completely naked under him as she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer, Kagome smiled feeling his member already rock hard pressing against her "You have to much on" Kagome breathed in his ear as she scratched down his back, the words plus the sensation of Kagomes nails down his back, almost drove him over the edge.

Sesshomaru quick as lightening took of every piece of clothing he had on and tossed them on to a pile with Kagomes clothes, Kagome never got over the sight of Sesshomaru's body, he was perfect in every way imaginable, Kagome lightly traced down his chest until her hand hit his member, just below his belly button. Kagome smiled at his size and the pleasure it gave her... Then a thought pop into her mind 'He has giving me so much, maybe its time I return the favor' With an evil grin Kagome twisted and pushed Sesshomaru on to his back, with Kagome straddling his hips, his member rubbing the outside of her woman hood.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome bent down and kiss his neck

"Of course" Sesshomaru lightly clawed down kagomes back

"Okay, Don't worry, and trust me" Kagome gave him a deep kiss on his lips, she moved down to his chin giving it a kiss and a nibble, then moving down his neck leaving trails of kisses and light bites. Soon Kagomes heart started to race, she had never 'gone down' on anybody, she heard stories from her friends years ago, Kagome had an idea of what she was about to do but was still nervous Sesshomaru would freak or not like it. Kagome took a deep breath and moved down his chest, she was close to his belly button, the prize was in sight, Kagome mentally prepared for the slight pain of taking his member in her mouth, Kagome felt his head hit her chin.

Kagome felt his pre-cum coat under her chin, She looked up and Sesshomaru, who has his eyes on Kagome "Trust me Koi" with a nod Kagome looked down to see his fully engorged member, Kagome slowly wrapped her tiny hands around him and began to pump slowly. Kagome could hear the soft growls and hisses coming from Sesshomaru... Kagome picked up the pace with a hiss of satisfaction from Sesshomaru 'Now or never' Kagome thought as she opened her mouth and took the tip of Sesshomau's member in her mouth. Sesshomaru jumped at the sudden experience, Kagome looked up and took his member out of her mouth with a 'pop' "Trust me" Kagome blew on his tip sending shuddered down his spine, As Sesshomaru relaxed Kagome went back to work.

Sesshomaru would never let a Demoness near his member due to their sharp teeth, and aggressive nature, so letting Kagome do what she was doing was a first for Sesshomaru and he was not displeased... With each pump Kagome took more and more of him in, Occasional Kagome would look up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with blood red eye 'Guess He is enjoying it' Kagome smiled inwardly, Kagome picked put the pace, soon Sesshomaru had a fist full of Kagome hair in his hand pushing her head down harder and faster.. Kagome could feel his member hitting the back of her throat, the deep growls letting her know he was enjoying the treatment, Kagome sucked up his member and with a 'plop' took it out with a hiss from Sesshomaru, Kagome swirled her tongue around his tip, like a 'tootsie pop' as Yuka once told her.. Kagome then licked up and down his shaft twice before taking it all again

Kagome felt the ache deep down in her belly letting her know she need him to be inside her, so Kagome increased in pace, Kagome took her other hand and played with his balls sending him over the edge, with a growl he was spilling his seed in to Kagomes mouth, Kagome quickly swolled everything he had, Kagome sucked him dry... Kagome then licked him clean, as she licked him clean he became hard again, Kagome kept going until he was rock hard again. Kagome sat up and straddled Sesshomaru hips, and slammed down on Sesshomaru's member, Kagome began pumping up and down on his member Sesshoamru's eyes completely Red showing his beast was in control, With a gush of wind Kagome found herself on her hand and knees, As Sesshomaru pumped from behind hit Kagome deep, it was painful but the pleasure over taking the pain, Kagome knew she would never get used to Seshomaru's size, not that she minded.

Sesshomaru was pumping at an inhuman speed, the sound of Kagome moans, Sesshomaru's growls and skin slapping together echoed through the room

"SESSHOMARU" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as her first orgasm hit and hit hard, Sesshomaru slammed hardened in to her orgasms as her walled tightened around him milking him for his seed but he wasn't ready to cum yet.. No not yet..

"So...Tight... Kagome" Sesshomaru grunted "DAMN IT" Sesshomaru felt Kagomes walls tighten as another orgasm hit just as hard as the first one. "Kagome" Sesshomaru growled

"YES! Just LIKE THAT!" Kagome moaned

"Who do you belong to" Sesshomaru growled

"You" Kagome moaned

"WHO"

"SESSHOARU-SAMA!" Kagome yelled as her third orgasm hit

"FUCK" Sesshomaru could hold out anymore, with a final pump he began spilling his seed into Kagome waiting womb

"Mmmhmmm" Kagome moaned with a smiled

"I love you koi" Sesshomaru whispered

"Love you too" Kagome giggled as she whipped Sesshomaru's sweat cover forehead "Guess we should get cleaned up before the kids get here"

"I-I can't move" Sesshomaru panted

"Something wrong?" Kagome started to get worried "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, It's just... Well I'm stuck in you" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Does that mean something is wrong?"

"No, it will be okay in a few minutes" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome to help ease her mind, three minutes later Sesshomaru pulled out

* * *

~~~~~~END LEMON~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Come" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet and wrapped his haori around her shoulder before Sliding on his pants, He walked Kagome to his private bathing room, As he slid the door opened Kagome gasped

"Is that a hot spring?" Kagome clapped "You built your palace around a hot spring?"

"Yes it is a hot spring" Sesshomaru chucked pulling off his Haori letting Kagome step in

"Amazing" Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the water

"Yes you are" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

"Oh stop" Kagome blushed

'How can she still act so innocent after everything we have done' Sesshomaru thought as he kissed Kagomes red cheeks... "The children will be here soon" Sesshomaru and Kagome spent the next few minutes bathing each other... Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the water and to her very own closet, with several different Kimono's, Kagome ended up picking a deep blue Kimono, Sesshomaru in his normal attire. "Shall we?" Sesshomaru held his hand out for Kagome to take

"Lets go" Kagome smiled and took sesshomaru's hand, He guided Kagome to the entrance of the palace, Sesshomaru titled his head Kagome was about to ask what he was doing when she heard the loud roar of Ah-Un, Sesshomaru opened the door as Ah-Un came into view

"HI MOMMA!" Shippo and Rin called out as Ah-Un Landed

Kagome walked over to help Rin and Shippo off Ah-un but Sesshomaru was faster "Hello" Kagome bent down to hug Rin and Shippo

"Momma we went to this huge water fall, Ah-un let us play in it" Shippo bounced

"That's wonderful, did you thank Ah-Un for letting you play"

"Uh... No" Shippo hung is head and ran back to Ah-Un "Thank you" Shippo waved and the beast nodded

"Sesshomaru-smam? Rin is hungry may we eat now?" Rin asked

"Hn" Sesshomaru started to walk back to house as Kagome walked over to Sango

"So now that you know where we live, I would like you to visit as much as you can"

"I don't know how often I can, it is pretty far" Sango looked the other way

"Actually it's not" Kagome blushed "Sesshomaru told Ah-un to take his time so we could umm... be alone" Kagome was tomato red

"Oh" Sango blushed with her

"Here" Kagome turned to Ah-un "Would you please show Sango and Kirara the short way to get here?" Ah-un nodded "Thank you so much, I'll see you soon Sango. If you can will you bring Miroku and Inuyasha with you tomorrow?"

"I will try" Sango hugged Kagome then took to the sky with Ah-Un and Kirara.

"BYE!" Kagome yelled and waved then turned back to the house where Sesshomaru was waiting.

* * *

~~~~~FOUR DAYS LATER~~~~~~~

* * *

Sango didn't return with Inuyasha or Miroku so Kagome became worried, Sesshomaru tried to calm her saying Sango must have gotten sidetracked or Inuyasha was being his usual self and not waiting to come. Kagome agreed that Inuyasha was stubborn and immature. Kagome decided to forget about the whole thing, they would come when they wanted, Sango knew where she lived nothing was stopping her from coming... Kagome was now sitting under a cherry tree, listing to Shippo and Rin Playing with Jaken

'Poor little toad' Kagome thought while watching Shippo play tricks on him, and Rin dressing him up

"Kagome-sama" a soft voice called out

"Yes" Kagome looked around the tree to see her personal servant Kai bowing, Kai was a pretty inu demon, She had long red hair but it was always tied in a knot on her head, she was very small in height and weight, Kagome was surprised Sesshomaru would want such a weak demon caring for her, Sesshomaru was over protective about everything so having a small demon for a servant was... different

"My Lady you have guest"

"Did you ask their names?"

"Yes My lady, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha" Kai bowed "Shall I send them away or-"

"Bring them here" Kagome ordered, even thought Kagome hated ordering anyone around.

"Yes My lady" Kai bowed again and faded into the house

"Wow Kagome" a soft male voice called out, Kagome guessed it was Miroku

"Where is she" Sango asked Kai

"Im here" Kagome waved around the tree

"This is amazing" Sango smiled as she sat down next to Kagome in a red Kimono

"Sesshomaru made it for Rin" Kagome admitted

"It's growing quite nicely" Miroku was still looking around

"Hello" Shippo and Rin called out before continuing playing

"Hey, I thought Kai said Inuyasha was with you" Kagome looked around

"Sesshomaru caught him before we made it out here" Miroku answered

"I wonder what for" Sango thought out loud

"Probably just telling him to behave or something like that" Kagome giggled

"Are you okay Kagome? You look really tired" Sango brushed Kagome's Hair behind her ear

"I am tired, I have been sleeping well" Kagome admitted, which was true the first night she stayed in the house she slept like a rock but the second and third night Kagome woke up tired, sleep during the day, She even felt like sleeping before Kai told her that her friends where here.

"New house can do that" Miroku laughed

"So anyway what took you so long to get here?" Kagome raised her eye brow

"Well Inuyasha wanted to get back to the village and tell everyone the good news, but when we got their Keade was... well she died"

"Oh no, that terrible" Kagome started to tear up

"Old age" Miroku confirmed

"So we had a nice service for her and she is now buried next to Kikyo" Sango rubbed Kagomes back to comfort her

"Why didn't someone come get me?" Kagome's anger rose

"Inuyasha said to leave you be" Miroku hung his head "I'm sorry"

"Inuyasha" Kagome spat through her teeth, then stood and ran towards the house "Jaken watch the kids" Kagome yelled as she entered the house Sango and Miroku following "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled then listened but nothing "INUYASHA GET OUT HER NOW" Kagome yelled at the top of the stairs but still nothing, Kagome anger was out of control "SIT SIT SIT" Kagome listen and heard three thuds coming from Sesshomaru's study "Gottcha" Kagome hissed as she made a mad dash towards Sesshomaru's study, Kagome put her hand on the door and remembered 'Damn Sesshomaru had a barrier around his office preventing anyone from coming in without his permission "Sesshomaru let me in" Kagome hissed hitting the door

"Not now Kagome" Sesshomaru hissed

"YES NOW!" Kagome yelled hitting the door again "I have to kill a hanyou!" Kagome hissed this time kicking the door, Kagome didn't understand why she was so mad "SESSHOMARU!"

"FINE!" Sessohmaru yelled back "Come in"

"Thank you" Kagome said in a sweet voice then slammed the door open to see Inuyasha several feet off the ground with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his neck "What are you doing?" Kagome could feel tears in her eyes not understanding why

"The Half breed needs to be taught a lesson" Sesshomaru hissed

"What did he do?" Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru's side, Sango and Miroku were standing in the door way no being able to enter

"He has insulted this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru hissed and squeezed tighter

"Baby it's Inuyasha, The boy never stops and thinks" Kagome rubbed Sesshomaru back lightly clawing at it getting his mind off Inuyasha

"Then he must learn"

"Then you can teach him but you cannot teach him if he is dead" Kagome placed her hand over Sesshomaru's hand that was hold Inuyasha's "Let him go" Kagome stood on her toes and whispered

"Fine" Sesshomaru let Inuyasha drop then walked over to his desk

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha neck red and him gasping for air

"I'm fine" Inuaysha spat while trying to stand up

"Now... What happened here" Kagome looking at each man but neither said a word "Someone better tell me" Kagome hissed "You two need to grow up and start getting along before I scream" Kagome was getting angry again

"It's nothing" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms

What Kagome did next she had no control over, Kagome took a deep breath and balled her hand into a fist, Before Inuyasha could realize what was about to happen Kagome thrusted her arm forward toward Inuyasha face, Sesshomaru turned to see what had happened as a 'Crack' echoed the study... As Sesshomaru looked he watched as Kagomes fist came in contact with Inuyasha's nose breaking not only his nose but two of her fingers and a knuckle

"SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he backed up holding his nose, his hands filling with blood

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru rushed over and pulled Kagome as far away from Inuyasha as possible "What was that?"

"I-I-I" Kagome face was already soaked in tears "I'm so sorry" Kagome grabbed on to Sesshomaru's haori and sobbed

"I see what you mean" Inuyasha stood and set in his back into place

"W-What?" Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha's already black eyes

"So is she going to get worse?" Inuyasha asked

"Worse? Oh god whats wrong with me?" Kagome cried harder

"Nothing is wrong with you koi" Sesshomaru rubbed circles in Kagomes back

"Something is wrong with me, I just punched Inuyasha in the face" Kagome muffled into Sesshomaru chest but he heard it all

"Its just your hormones" Sesshomaru chuckled

"huh?" Kagome looked up with blood shot eyes

"Koi you are with pup" Sesshomaru had a huge grin on his face

"How do you know?" Kagome stood up straight

"Your scent has changed" Inuyasha answered

"I see" Kagome smiled for a second then slapped Sesshomaru in the face without warning "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Kagome screamed

"I was going to tell you today but Inuyasha showed put, and I figured I could catch him before he blurted it out" Sesshomaru rubbed the hand print on his face

"I'm (hic) Sorry" Kagome was crying again "I'm such a (hic) Mess"

"It's alright koi, I can handle anything you throw at me" Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

**_A/N:: Well Don't Forget to Review, buttons right there ^.^_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Sorry it took so long.. But I had an idea for a new story and wanted to get some of it down before I forgot or changed it :P So anyway here is the next installment of Good Mother**_

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study trying to read a scroll the Demon load of the north dropped off last night. It was a new law to be passed so Sesshomaru had to read the whole thing, then make a decision to pass and sign it or deny it and explain why before the others. Sesshomaru wasn't even half way through the scroll when he heard a loud crash

"INUYASHA... I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled

"Gotta catch me first" Inuyasha laughed running past Sesshomaru's Study

'What is the meaning of this?' Sesshomaru growled

"HEHE!" Inuyasha laughed again

"GET BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled running past Sesshomaru's study

'She should not be running, must I solve everything' Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked to the door as he heard another crash, Sesshomaru opened the door as a red blur ran past him "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked in the direction as a purple blur ran by him, caring Kagomes scent "Mate?"

"STOP RUNNING AND FACE ME!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

"My Lady please stop, this stress is not good for your pup" Kai called out running after Kagome

"Kai?" Sesshomaru said in his deep cold voice

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama"

"What is with all the yelling?"

"It would seem Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome-sama about the death of her friend, now Kagome-sama is angry and Inuyasha is only making this worse, She wont listen to me" Kai was shaking fearing for her life

"I will not tolerate this" Sesshomaru walked past Kai towards the yelling

*CRASH*

"INUYASHA!" Kagome hands were glowing red "How could you?" Kagome threw a red energy ball at Inuyasha

"eeekk" Inuyasha jumped barely missing it "Is that the best you got fatty?" Inuyasha laughed

Kagome gasped and looked down, she was now only 3 months pregnant but thanks to the fast growing Demon baby inside she was close to six months pregnant and showing like she had twins "IN-UY-ASHA!" Kagome growled with tears in her eyes

"What tubby?" Inuyasha laughed dodging another ball from Kagome

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared shaking the room "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome fall to her knees crying "Mate?" Sesshomaru slowly approached his very moody mate "Tell me what is wrong" Sesshomaru knelt down

"INUYASHA CALLED ME FAT!" Kagome wailed crying harder

"Half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled

"Well look at her" Inuyasha crossed his arms "And you shouldn't be calling me half-breed anymore, seeing how you are going to have one just like me!" Inuyasha smirked

"You shall watch your tongue around me and my mate" Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to kill Inuyasha no one spoke to him like that except Kagome and the only reason she got away with it was because she was his mate and had him wrapped around his finger

"Kagome-sama, Lets go lay down" Kai walked up behind her laying another kimono over her shoulders

"Okay" Kagome stood up and walked out of the room

"She was just mad I didn't tell her about Keades death" Inuyasha explained

"What was the meaning of calling her fat when she is clearly swollen with pup" Sesshomaru growled

"It's fun watching her get all upset, her mood swings are fun"

"Fun? Fun?" Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha by the throat "You are endangering my Mate and pup by having her get upset and chase you" Sesshomaru squeezed causing his claws to pierce Inuyashas skin "If something should happen to my mate or pup I will slowly torture you to death then bring you back do it again then place your head on a stake on my front door step... Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah Yeah" Inuyasha huffed as Sesshomaru dropped him

"The only reason you are here is because Kagome begged me to let you stay" Sesshomaru turned to leave "but I have no problem throwing you out" Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and walked back to his study on the way he pasted his chambers seeing Kagome sitting on the bed completely nude, Sesshomaru stepped in and quickly shut the door "Mate why was the door open with you naked on the bed?" Sesshomaru kept his voice calm trying not to upset his mate

"Sesshomaru... You never lie to me right?" Kagome asked in a horse voice

"I would never lie" Sesshomaru sat behind Kagome

"A-Am I fat?" Sesshomaru could smell the salt from Kagome tears burn his nose

Sesshomaru moved to sit in front of Kagome and took her face in his hands "You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my entire life" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, He always had a trump card in his back pocket for Kagome and her mood swings, Sesshomaru continued to Kiss Kagome soon her other hormones kicked in saying 'Take his pants off'

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned as they fell backwards Sesshomaru being mindful Of Kagomes swollen stomach, Sesshomaru clawed up Kagomes left leg, Since she mated with Sesshomaru he skin became tough like his, She was immune to his poison and matched him in strength and speed, Which is Why Inuyasha was poking at Kagome, He knew she was slower since becoming swollen with pup

* * *

~~~~~~~~LITTLE LEMON~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly made work of his clothes, never breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru wanted to satisfy his mate but he had work to do, Sesshomaru wasted no time thrusting in to Kagome, still mindful of his pup Sesshomaru slowly pumped in and out

"Ohhh right there" Kagome moaned scratching down Sesshomaru shoulders because of her stomach Kagome couldn't reach to claw down his back, Something that drove Sesshomaru crazy

"Damn" Sesshomaru pumped being thankful Kagome couldn't reach his back, it would drive him made and lose control, something he needed... Control especially right now, Sesshomaru increased the pace slightly

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned grabbing on to his forearms and her first Orgasm hit, Sesshomaru increased a little more riding out Kagomes orgasm... Sesshomaru could swear Kagome had gotten tighter since getting pregnant, which he had no problem with.

"Ugh" Sesshomaru could feel his end nearing as Kagome's moans filled his ears, Sesshomaru increased his paces getting Kagome to orgasm again before the met his end as well, Within a few hard pumps Sesshomaru and Kagome reached paradise, Sesshomaru rode the orgasm till the end

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"I love you" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru pulled out and fell on to the bed

"I love you more" Sesshomaru knew he needed to 'Cuddle' as Kagome called it otherwise Kagome would start a fight and start saying the most outragest things which would make Sesshomaru ague back, the end result would be him sleeping in the guest room down the hall. So to avoid that mine field Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome rubbing her swollen belly as he kissed her shoulder, jaw, cheek, really anything he could reach until she fell asleep

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy" Kagome yawned and rolled over on her side, Sesshomaru scooted closer still rubbing her stomach, Sesshomaru was about to get up when he felt something touch his hand

"What the-"Sesshomaru peeked over Kagomes shoulder seeing nothing but his hand resting on the side of her stomach, Sesshomaru waited but nothing happened 'Odd' Sesshomaru thought as he rubbed her belly one last time before getting up, Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes skins moved, Sesshomaru jumped back not understanding. Sesshomaru crawled over in front of Kagome and studied her stomach but again nothing happened 'seems to happen when I rub her stomach' Sesshomaru took his index finger and rubbed in a circular motion near Kagomes belly button and waited as soon as he lifted his finger a dime sized bulge poked out and moved around "Kagome! Kagome" Sesshomaru shook Kagomes shoulders

"What" Kagomes panicked "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru never woke Kagome up unless something bad was about to happen

"What's that?" Sesshomaru pointed to Kagomes stomach

"Umm your pup?" Kagome raised her eyebrow "Are you feeling okay?" Kagome reached up and felt Sesshomarus head "No fever"

"No Women" Sesshomaru growled "This?" Sesshomaru took his finger and rubbed another circle near Kagome's belly button

"That would be skin?"

"Wait" Sesshomaru huffed but nothing happen

"For?" Kagome was confused and getting aggravated

"Something poked out" Sesshomaru rubbed Kagomes belly again but nothing happened

"What are you talking about?" Kagome rose up and sat crisscross looking down at Sesshomaru

"I was rubbing your belly when something hit my hand, I looked to see a bulge of some sort poke out and move your skin"

"You mean this?" Kagome rubbed the side of her stomach, Sesshomaru watched as the bulge appeared again

"Yes that" Sesshomaru backed up as Kagome busted out laughing "What's so funny?" Sesshomaru huffed but Kagome kept laughing "Women Tell me" Sesshomaru was getting aggravated

"T-thats you pups foot" Kagome was still giggling

"Huh?" Sesshomaru crawled back over to Kagomes side

"You tickled his foot and caused him to kick in response" Kagome started to settle down

"His?" Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome

"Well it's better than saying 'it'" Kagome laughed again

"That's true" Sesshomaru was hoping for a boy but a girl would be just as nice

"Oh here" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru hand placing it where the bulge just was "Did you feel that?" Kagome smiled

"Wow" Sesshomaru breathed felling his pup moving around in Kagome's stomach

"Now put your ear about... here" Kagome pointed to the lower spot on her stomach "Shippo could hear the heart beat yesterday"

"Why wasn't I told?" Sesshomaru growled for missing that experience, Sesshomaru placed his ear on the spot Kagome showed him

*Thump* *Thump* *thump* *thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"It's so fast, it that normal?" Sesshomaru looked up

"Well I'm not sure how normal a demon baby is supposed to be but I do know that human baby heart beats 140 beats per minute in the womb and that varies as well, So I don't know the normal for this sitatuation" Kagome laughed

"This is amazing" Sesshomaru leaned back down to listen again as Kagome laid back down on her back to relax while Sesshomaru played with their Pup, Sesshomaru stayed next to his pup for half the night before Falling asleep next to Kagomes stomach.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Momma?" Rin called out from behind the door, Sesshomaru jumped up and ran to his closet to put some clothes on before Rin barged, Sesshomaru quickly threw on a dark blue Kimono as he heard the door open "Momma Are you awake?"

"Hmmm What?" Kagome raised up rubbing her eyes "Rin?" Kagome looked over to see Rin Standing at the edge of her bed "Whats wrong?"

"Rin had a nightmare" Rin pointed to herself "and couldn't sleep"

"Oh I'm sorry baby" Kagome looked around seeing she was naked "Rin be a dear and bring me my Robe, it's over there" Kagome pointed to her closet on the other side of the room then covered her breast

"Okay" Rin opened up the sliding door to see many different Kimonos "Wow" Rin ran her hand across all the kimono's hanging "Umm" Rin stood on her toes "Rin can't reach them" Rin was about a foot too short to be able to get the Kimono's off the rack

"Here" Sesshomaru appeared from behind his closet door and walked over grabbing Kagomes Robe

"Thank you" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru handed Kagome her robe "Better" Kagome sighed as she tied the robe around her swollen belly "I think I will go bathe" Kagome attempted to get off the bed but with no luck falling back on her butt

"Here" Sesshomaru chuckled taking Kagomes hand helping her stand

"Thank you again" Kagome huffed "come on Rin" Kagome grabbed Rins hand and lead her to Sesshomaru's private spring

"Now I need to get to work" Sesshomaru wanted to bath like Kagome but needed to finish reading the scroll he was giving yesterday, Sesshomaru quickly walked to his study, locking the door before returning to his desk 'Need to focus' Sesshomaru sighed and began reading from the top again.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAGOMES DUE DATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Were is my mate?" Sesshomaru asked Kai who was standing at the edge of the garden

"Under the Cherry tree to the west" Kai pointed to the exact tree Kagome was laying under

"Thank you" Sesshomaru began walking towards the tree noticing Kagomes Kimono's laying in a pile, Since we was now married to a lord she normally wore between five and seven Kimono's on a regular basis, 'Where is the Hanyou' Sesshomaru thought with a growl

"Ouch" Sesshomaru watched as Shippo popped up holding his cheek; Sesshomaru rounded the tree to find Kagome laying flat on her back with only one Kimono on with it opened around her huge swollen belly, Rin on one side with her ear pushed up against Kagomes belly and Shippo on the other in the same position

"Hey your just in time" Kagome giggled placing her hand behind her head

"Mate it is in proper to be outside with so little clothes on" Sesshomaru growled most because Inuyasha was still around and Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near Kagome when she was this bare

"Oh it's fine" Kagome huffed "Come here, Shippo please move so Sesshomaru can feel"

"Kay" Shippo bounced over Kagome lading next to Rin

"Well hurry" Kagome laughed waving Sesshomaru over... Sesshomaru knelt down next to Kagome, She grabbed his hand and placed it were Shippo's face was just resting "I just ate; he usually goes nuts after I eat... see?"

Sesshomaru could feel soft thumps against his hand, where his son/daughter was kicking "Wonderful"

"Watch this" Rin smiled and leaned below Kagomes belly button "Somewhere over the rainbow" Rin Sang, Sesshomaru watched as a bulge poked out father than he had ever seen but then receded "it's better when Kagome does it" Rin frowned

"What is she talking about?" Sesshomaru asked

"The pup likes it when you sing" Shippo pointed to Kagomes stomach "See" Shippo bent down where Rin was just at "Hush little baby" Shippo sand as another bulge poked out not as big as it did with Rin "But Rin is right, when Kagomes sings he goes crazy"

"I would like to see" Sesshomaru raised his eye brow

"Okay I'll finish the song Shippo started, Have you heard it before?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru?

"No this Sesshomaru was never sung to" Sesshomaru said with his cold voice

"Okay" Kagome nervous laughed 'That explains a lot' Kagome thought as she cleared her throat

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

"Dog Named Rover?" Sesshomaru growled and Kagome busted out into laugher

"I'm sorry Koi, it's only a song" Kagome managed to get out between laughs

"I don't like this song" Sesshomaru huffed

"It's almost over" Kagome muffled her laughed and continued

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
_Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

"Wow" Sesshomaru added his other hand to Kagomes belly to feel all the movement his pup was showing, little bulges popped up everywhere it seemed like, Sesshomaru was amazed by his pup

"OUCH" Kagome grabbed on to her side and the movements stopped

"whats wrong?" The three asked

"Oh... Nothing... Just kicked a little to hard" Kagome panted

"I think that enough for today" Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes open Haori back over her stomach as the kids objected "there is always tomorrow" Sesshomaru barked

"But maybe not, Kagome is due any day now, Let the kids have fun" Inuyasha jumped out of the trees

"Where have you been?"

"Around" Inuyasha spat "Do I need to check in every five minutes?"

"If you are going to live under my house you will" Sesshomaru set Inuyasha the death stare

"Chill out, I just went for a run, But hey there are two people on their way here it seems" Inuyasha pointed in the direction

"Did you recognize them?" Sesshomaru asked remaining calm

"Nope didn't know their faces or scents" Inuyasha walked back inside as Kai walked up

"Sesshomaru-sama, a Man and women are here, saying they need to speak with Kagome-sama"

"Get dressed" Sesshomaru ordered as he picked up Kagome's clothes

"Why are you upset?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru quickly picked up Kagome, tugging her clothes on

"We have two people who know where you live, know you name, seems strange" Sesshomaru hissed

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet" Kagome traced Sesshomaru's worry lines "It could be nothing" Kagome put on her last Kimono... Kagome hated all the layers today she was wearing seven but you could only see the last three Yellow, Blue and Red, Kagome was surprised the Red Kimono didn't fall off it was barely over her shoulders "Okay I'm ready" Kagome pulled her hair up in a twist letting two strands fall down near her face to frame it.

"Stay behind me at all times" Sesshomaru moved in front of Kagome "Shippo stay beside Kagome, do not leave her side at any cost" Sesshomaru ordered "Kai on the other side, Rin go back into the house"

"Kay" Rin smiled and shot off toward the house as Shippo and Kai took their spots next to Kagome

Sesshomaru walked slowly towards the meeting hall, Kagome never understood its purpose, it was a large stone room as big as a football field, with two seats at the end, usually were Sesshomaru sat alone but recently had Kagome on his left in the chair next to him, Kagome felt like a queen sitting there without all the power, she was never allowed to speak. Kagome hated the meeting room but Sesshomaru said it was a safe room... Sesshomaru opened the door to the meeting room where two figures knelt on the ground 10 feet from the chairs, Sesshomaru lead the way to the seats letting Kagome take her seat before he took his

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked his cold voice echoed off the wall, Kagome looked at the two before her they looked like ordinary farmers, covered in dirt and sweat, torn clothes and smelled horrible

"We are here to see the Priestess Kagome" The man asked bowing his head

"What business do you have with her?"

"See we are very poor and our daughter is very ill, we have no money for median. We heard of a rumor that a Priestess Mated with the Demon lord of the west" The man played with the hat in his hand "We ask for the priestess help to heal our daughter"

"Come back tomorrow and I will have Kagome prepare herbs to heal your child" Sesshomaru thought that was nice enough

"But Mi lord, We need it now, we fear she will die soon" The woman began crying

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered

"Silence" Sesshomaru barked, he didn't want to but he had to in this room, Kagome could feel the tears rising in her eyes

"That is the best I can do, take it or leave it"

"How about a third option" The women laughed and stood as well as the man "Give us the jewel and we wont kill her" The woman and Man pulled at their shirts reviling their true identity, Kagome gasped as the two grew in height, the women grew a snake like tongue, her hair turned blonde and grew in length, as well as claws and fangs... The man turned green and grew three horns and pulled out a long sword with a dark back aura rolling off

"Denied" Sesshomaru growled and stood flipping his poison whip out, but the two demons dodged it

"Tisk Tisk, no rough housing around the baby" Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome kicking Shippo and Kai away coving her mouth

"Half breed" Sesshomaru eyes bleed red

"Now wouldn't want Kagome here to get hurt" Inuyasha laughed

"Inuyasha how could you" Shippo growled getting back to his feet

"Well you know how it is" Inuyasha laughed "I want the Jewel" As Inuyasha was focused on Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't believe the real Inuyasha would threaten her like this or even team up with those demons, Kagome focused all of her power she could gain without hurting her pup, Kagome whole body was starting glow pink "What the- DAMN IT" Inuyasha dropped Kagome

"That's not the real Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as she ran towards Sesshomaru

"What?" Sesshomaru and Shippo Growled

"Trust me" Kagome hid behind Sesshomaru, Not only was Inuyasha aura wrong he wasn't wearing the beads of subjection which was a dead give away

"Your not as dumb as you look girl" a demon stood were the fake Inuyasha was, Kagome looked to see the demon with long black hair with yellow streaks, his face had a scar over the left eye that looked like a lightning bolt, his fangs were long like a tigers his eyes were black dark as night

"You are no match for this Sesshomaru"

"I beg to differ" a voice behind Kagome hissed Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome gone

"Kagome" Sesshomaru hissed again

"Over there" Shippo pointed back to the two demons in front of him Kagome was behind them with another demon holding her close coving her mouth and pinning her arms behind her back "there was another demon posing as Kai" Shippo growled

"As you see you are outnumbered" The demon that posed as Inuyasha laughed

"Who are you?" Shippo growled

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you my name" The demon bowed "They call me Dai"

"What do you want?" Shippo growled

"Just the jewel" Dai laughed "Now where is it"

"What are you talking about, what jewel?" Shippo laughed "You have the wrong guys"

"STOP MOVING" Kai imposter growled "GROSS SHE PEED!"

"Yuck that's not pee" The male demon moved away

"She is pregnant" The woman demon hissed

"Perfect timing" Dai growled "Oh well, whats the saying, two birds with one stone"

"You lay a finger on her" Sesshomaru growled

"Are you slow, look we have several hand on her already" Dai laughed and Sesshomaru growled

Kagome knew her pup was on the way 'Hold for mommy please' Kagome thought as the pain subsided from a moment, Kagome gained all the pure energy she could 'I will only have a second to run after I purify her' Kagome took a deep breath 'Hold on baby' Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who was focused on Dai, Kagome released her energy killing the Kai imposter

"AHHHH!" The Kai imposter screamed as she turned into dust, Sesshomaru turned in time to see Kagome wave her hand and place a barrier hiding herself from the enemy, Sesshomaru turned to Shipp who had his eyes closed and nodding his head

"Don't worry, I won't leave her side" Shippo whispered so low Dai couldn't hear but Sesshomaru caught it

"Kit?" Sesshomaru hissed not liking me left out of the plan as Shippo pulled out an acorn out of his pocket

"Duplication" Shippo yelled as more than a hundred little Shippo's popped up running all over the Meeting Hall

"What a pesky kid" Dai yelled as he slashed and stabbed at the fake Shippo's "YOU" Dai pointed to the male demon "FIND KAGOME! AND YOU" Dai pointed to the female "FIND THE KIT"

"Yes" both demons hissed then ran out in a swift movement

"Now for you" Dai flipped his sword

"You really think you can take on this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stood his ground

"FIRE TWIST" Dai slashed the air as red lights shot out and twisted toward Sesshomaru, who didn't move... Once the light receded Sesshomaru was left untouched

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru flipped his sword "DRAGON STRIKE"

* * *

~~~~~NOW WHERE IS KAGOME?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome placed her barrier and back up from the remains of the imposter, Kagome could see Sesshomaru's wide eyed stare on her where she stood behind her barrier, Kagome knew she needed to get out and as far as she could without causing her pup to mush distress in the process, Kagome looked up to Shippo who was ready to fight, Kagome focused on Shippo thoughts and reached out to him, hoping her message would heard in his thoughts Shippo can you hear me?'

'Kagome? How are you in my head?' Shippo asked

'No time, listen the baby is coming and I will need your help'

Shippo growled 'anything'

'Okay, First I need you to leave without being noticed, then run to Rin's room, tell her to get on Ah-un and leave now! then north east from here there is a cave, that is where you will find me' Kagome winced at another contraction 'Hurry' Kagome lost the connection and left the Meeting Hall, gathering what energy should could and dashed off toward the cave.

"Don't worry I won't leave her side" Shippo whispered to Sesshomaru, Shippo knew the only way he could leave was to confuse his enemy 'I got it' Shippo pulled out his acorn "Depilation" as the Fake Shippos ran around catching everyone s attention Shippo ran to the secret door behind Sesshomaru, one that he found while playing Hid-N-Seek with Kagome and Rin. Shippo made it outside to the garden 'First Rin' Shippo thought as he ran toward Rins Chambers, Shippo was pretty much flying down the halls as he made his way to Rin's Room, Shippo slid the door open to see Rin laying on her stomach with her bare feet kicking in the air playing with paint Sesshomaru got for her long ago "Rin we need to leave"

"Why?" Rin sat up

"Rin trust me" Shippo pulled at her arm, Rin didn't understand Shippo never acting like this so something must be up, Shippo picked up Rin on his back and speed down the hallways to get back outside, One there Shippo Whistled for Ah-Un "come on" Shippo tapped his foot but didn't have to wait long as Ah-un flew into sight and landed in front of Shippo "Take Rin Faraway then protect her at all cost" Shippo ordered as he placed Rin On Ah-Un's Saddle

"But Shippo aren't you coming?" Rin Asked

"I have to stay here" Shippo smiled as best he could "I'll Come for you when everything is done here"

"You promise?" Rin asked with tear filled eyes

"Promise, Now go" Shippo hit Ah-Un's hind leg as he took to the skies like a bullet 'Now here I come Kagome' Shippo turned to leave but was stopped as Kai stood in front of him

"Where is Kagome-sama, She is not in her chambers" Kai asked

"what do you want with Kagome" Shippo growled

"I'm sorry?" Kai didn't understand "I am the servant to my lady" Kai bowed

"How do I know your not an imposter?" Shippo hissed, the first imposter of Kai was killed but that didn't mean the other two couldn't change into her

"Imposter?" Kai asked "I am Kai servant to Kagome-sama"

"Okay answer some questions" Shippo knew he didn't have time but if this was the Real Kai she could help Kagome

"Okay"

"Who am I, How long have I lived here?"

"You Are Shippo, Kagome-sama's Adopted son as she calls you, you have lived here as long as Kagome has Five months one week and thee days"

'Wow she is good' Shippo thought "okay the real Kai would know this, What was the song Kagome first sang the night I first stayed here?"

"I do not know the name but it went like this...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray" Kai answered

"Okay, you seemed to be the right Kai but If you are an imposter I wont hesitate to Kill you where you stand" Shippo thought of what Sesshomaru would say as she spoke in the same cold tone

"Okay"

"Come, Kagome is giving birth but three People are in the palace to kill her and take the jewel" Shippo spoke as he ran with Kai o his heels " Sesshomaru is dealing with them but I wont put it past them to try and find her"

"Now now Kit where is she" The female demon stood at the entrance to the palace "Aww come on we just want jewel"

"Leave before I kill you" Shippo growled

"Such big words from a tiny thing" The female demon laughed as she pulled out a sword

"Bring it" Shippo put his fist up ready to fight but felt a hand on his shoulder

"Let me Shippo, no one threats my Lady" Kai stepped in front of Shippo

"ohhh, the help is gonna get me" The female demon laughed

"Yes" Kai bowed, Shippo backed up feeling the waves of energy coming off Kai, Shippo looked over Kai once more, She was still the tiny servant with the Red messy hair. But had massive amount of energy coming off her

"Well this will be a warm up for the mighty kit and Kagome" The female laughed

"you will not touch my lady or her son" Kai hunched down and readied to fight, Shippo backed up again as he watched Kais eyes bleed red

"ooo scary" The female demon launched at Kai sword ready, but Kai dogged every swing of the sword

"You are weak in power" Kai dodged another swing "You use the fear from your master to gain fear from those beneath him" Kai back flipped as the demon stabbed ad Kai "but in comparison you are just a weak demon playing with toys that are to big for you" Kai laughed

"Shut up!" The demon yelled

"Enough" Kai yelled landing a few feet away from the demon "My lady needs me" Shippo watched as red swirls wrapped around Kai, as her eyes completely turned red and her face started to change

"No way" The demon backed up as a burst of energy shot out from Kai... Shippo started to shake in fear as the tiny Kai turned into her true form, she stood 20 feet tall, on all fours, her fur was red like her hair, she had two black streaks down her back legs

"Die" Kai growled as she launched herself toward the female demon

"NOOOO!" the demon screamed as Kai ripped her to bits with her teeth and claws, once The demon was nothing but a blood puddle Kai turned to Shippo and laid on her stomach

"Faster" Kai growled and Shippo jumped on

"I didn't know you had this kind of power" Shippo grabbed her hair "Go north east you'll see the cave" Shippo pointed as Kai took off like a rocket in the direction

"Well well thanks for directions kid" The male demon come out from the shadows with an evil grin

* * *

~~~~~~~~~BACK TO SESSHOMARU~~~~~~~

* * *

"Come.. On... Sesshomaru" Dai grunted pushing is sword against Sesshomaru's but wasn't budging

"You have pushed this Sesshomaru to far" Sesshomaru pushed Dai off his sword and sliced up his chest

"Ouch" Dai laughed "That might scar"

"Well lets finish this before it has the chance to" Sesshomaru growled flipping his sword up charging after Dai

"That's more like it!" Dai laughed as Sesshomaru and Dai turned in to Blurs running around the Meeting Hall, The sounds of clashing and growled was all that could be heard

'One good hit from the dragon strike and he will start to rot from the inside out' Sesshomaru thought while matching Dai for each swing, Sesshomaru finally found his opeing 'there' Sesshomaru forced Dai arms up and Sesshomaru sliced down Dais leg

"Stop cutting me so lightly" Dai laughed "Or is that the best you can do?"

"Seems you do not know what I did" Sesshomaru sheathed his sword

"Giving up?" Dai laughed

Sesshomaru said nothing and waited soon Dai was on his back grabbing his leg screaming in pain "Now you will rot from the inside out" Sesshomaru walked slowly out of the hall letting rot in peace. as Sesshomaru stepped outside he noticed several different scent, Sesshomaru consecrated on the flow of the scents, he followed Shippos scent to Rins chambers, then noticed Shippo took rin back outside, where Ah-Un's Scent lingered 'Shippo must have took Rin to safty, smart boy' Sesshomaru was about to leave when Shippos scent moved 'He did not go with Rin?' Sesshomaru thought as he followed Rins scent that met up with Kai's, Seshomaru could feel where he power still lingered as well as the female demons from the meeting hall

As Sesshoamru caught Kai's beast and Shippo's scent Sesshomaru followed it knowing it would lead him to his mate and pup.

* * *

~~~~~ANNNDDD BACK TO KAGOME~~~~~~

* * *

"Please Please wait" Kagome was sitting against the east wall, Kagome had her Red kimono laying on the ground so she could sit down and something to Protect her pup from the cold dirty floor in case she had to do this on her own. Kagome muffled another scream as another contraction hit hard "Please wait" Kagome could fell the tears falling down her cheeks Kagome rubbed her stomach in order to calm her pup

"KAGOME!"

Kagome knew the sound of Shippo voices anywhere, Kagome looked up to see a Red dog beast running at full speed towards her, at first Kagome was about to run but saw Shippo poke out from on top of the head "Shippo?" Kagome grunted as the dog slid to a stop

"Momma, don't worry that's Kai" Shippo pointed outside the cave, Kagome looked up to see the dog bow its head

"Kai? The real one?" Kagome thought of the small Kai that was her servant

"Yes I made sure" Shippo vowed and Kagom didn't want to waste her strength to find out

"Okay" Kagome grunted into another contraction "Okay, I need to move out of this cave, this pup is coming and I don't want to give birth here... Shippo help me up" Kagome pulled up on Shippo and walked out of the cave to hear Kai growling, Kagome was about to ask what when the make demon from the meeting hall was standing on the other side of the clearing

"Thanks kit for showing me the way" the demon laughed

"I-I didn't know he was behind us" Shippo looked up to Kagome

"Its fine, I will handle him" Kagome hand one hand on her stomach and the other streatched out infront of her but Kai walked infront of her

"Stay" Kai growled

"I will not be as easy as Rai" the male demon pulled out two swords

"Rai must have been the female demon that posed as the female farmer" Kagome huffed

"Smart" the demon hissed "Let's see how you do against me" the demon charged after Kai but she held her ground with a growl

"Let's go back inside" Shippo pushed Kagome

"I-I can't" Kagome Grunted

"Momma?" Shippo felt the tears rise in his eyes as he watched the tear fall down Kagomes face falling to the ground "what can I do?" Shippo begged

"Take me-" Kagome was cut off by Kai's whine Kagome looked up to see Kai on the ground and the demon charging after her, Kagome held her hands out to place a barrier but the demon was faster kicking Kagome up into the air "AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she fell back to the earth hearing three separate growls 'Be safe" Kagome thought as neared the ground

"MOM!" Shippo yelled making a mad dash toward his mother "TRANSFORM" Shippo turning into a pink bubble catching Kagome before she hit the ground

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled as she stepped of Shippo "Are you okay?" Kagome bent down

"I'm fine how are you?" Shippo asked as Kagome looked back to see who growled, Kagome saw Kai back to her feet fighting with the demon as a red blur helped

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed

"He showed up just in time to distract the man so I could catch you and so Kai could recover" Shippo pulled Kagome "Come one we need to get away" Shippo begged

"Thank you" Kagome called out

"Kai can you handle this?" Inuyasha screamed before he yelled "WIND SCAR" chopping off one the the demons arms

"Yes" Kai growled back

"Kay" Inuyasha called out running after Kagome and Shippo, "Oi" Inuyasha yelled as he caught up to Kagome who was running with Shippo, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha scoop her up off her feet without missing a step and continued running "Where to?" Inuyasha huffed

"anywhere but here" Shippo was big enough now he could keep up with Inuyasha

"There is an old hut a few miles from here" Inuyasha could feel the soaked Kimono, already knowing Kagomes water broke, her scent was strong in the area which is how he found her so fast

"Sounds good, Hold on Kagome" Shippo picked up th pace along with Inuyasha

* * *

~~~~BACK TO KAI~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was close he could feel the dark aura of Kai and the male demon fighting, he could also smell the scent of Kagomes blood from where her water broke earlier 'I'm coming' Sesshomaru thought as he transformed into his beast form in order to run faster, without missing a step Sesshomaru was now running on all fours... when Sesshomaru arrived he found Kai fighting with the male demon, since his attention was on Kai Sesshomaru knew it was the perfect time to strike, Kai already knew Sesshomaru was there so she knew his plan before the male demon did.

Sesshomaru jumped over Kai and captured the male demon under his paw, Sesshomaru bent down taking the male demons head in his mouth before ripping it off, Sesshomaru spat the head out letting in fly in the air away from his body, Sesshomaru looked back towards Kai

"Mate?" Sesshomaru asked

"Follow" Kai answered and took off in the direction Inuyasha ran, Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha and Kagomes scent in the air, letting Sesshomaru know Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms running her to safety 'Thank you Inuyasha'

Kai and Sesshomaru slid to a stop, Sesshomaru growled smelling Dais rotting Scent in the air, Sesshomaru kept following Kagomes Scent a few more leaps, Sesshomaru froze seeing a pool of blood on the ground along with Kagome's Yellow Kimono covered in blood and other fluids then a trail of blood going east, Sesshomaru sniffed the air and growled low and loud, Kagome took off on foot to the east, Sesshomaru could also tell Dai was hot on her trail, Sesshomaru heard Kai growled and nodded to the south Sesshomaru sniffed the air finding Inuyasha and Shippo scent, along with another scent underneath Inuyashas. It was sweet spice mixed with a floral scent; Sesshomaru could tell by all the blood what took place here.

'Kagome gave birth out in the open with the help from Inuyasha and Shippo, Dai stumbled upon them... Kagome gave the new born pup to Inuyasha and told him to run... Kagome ran in the other direction with the jewel to protect the pup from Dai' Sesshomaru thought

"Follow" Sesshomaru ordered Kai nodding in the direction of Inuyasha

"Yes" Kai growled back and took off towards Inuyasha, Shippo and the new born pup

Sesshomaru shot off in the direction of Kagome who was bleeding out, Sesshomaru could tell by the scent of blood becoming stronger the farther he ran... Sesshomaru could feel the pain raise in his chest as he pushed to go faster...As Sesshomaru ran, a image popped into his mind

"I must protect her" Inutaisho growled as he raced to a nearby castle

Sesshomaru watched as his father ran towards the humans castle, in order to save his human slut and their half breed pup, Sesshomaru knew his father would die, his injuries were to great to survive the night let alone race to the human castle and fight the army, As Sesshomaru watched his father fade into darkness and the scent of blood rise in the air, Sesshomaru turned and left his father to die.

'Why am I seeing this now?' Sesshomaru shook the thought away 'Kagome will not die like this' Sesshomaru leaped over the trees as the image replayed in his mind, Inutaisho racing to protect his new born pup 'Wait for me Kagome' Sesshomaru hissed as he pushed his body to go faster.

_**A/N:: So just a little FIY.. In the beginning Kagome is (Trying) To kill Inuyasha for not telling her about Kaedes death, THEN he calls her fat which causing her to go crazy and cry here eyes out once again forgetting about Kaede's death... Then the reason Sesshomaru was freaked about the baby moving is because he has never been around a pregnant woman, and didn't know you could see the movements, so it was a whole new experience.. I tried to capture the new world of child birth with Sesshoamru... **_

_**Also I don't know which version of the show you watched (English or Japanese with English sub(Which is the better one in my opinion lol)) in the English version Shippo yelled "TRANSFORM" when he changed but in the Japanese one he didn't yell anything... and last thing, Sesshomaru is seeing flash backs of his fathers deaths because Kagome is pretty much doing the same thing, Even though her injuries are great her first thought is to protect the pup at all cost, even if that means death for herself...**_

_**So What did you think? Good? Bad? Too much info or not enough? LET ME KNOW by Pushing the BUTTON! Thanks ^.^**_


	14. Chapter 14 End

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BOO**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone, This is the last chapter of good mother, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^ Thank you for all the word of encouragement** _

'_Well This was a bad idea_' Kagome thought as she ran through the thick forest desperately tiring to heal he self as she ran with demon speed away from Dai who showed up just after Kagome had giving birth, Inuyasha knew he was coming before Kagome started but The pain was to much and Kagome need to stop and focus on her pup... 'it was completely wrong for this Era men were allowed in the birthing room, but then again we were out in the open' Kagome thought as she jumped over a downed tree 'Please Inuyasha take care of my pup'

Kagome was healing as she ran in a hope to save her life; Kagome had shed her clothes long ago when the chase first started in order to run faster. Now all Kagome had on was a white Kimono. Well used to be white now the bottom half was covered in blood and dirt, the more Kagome ran the more she healed but Kagome was just healing ripping healing ripping... 'I need to face him so I can stop and heal this right' Kagome thought as she slid to a stop turning to face Dai how was close on her tail, Kagome readied her purification balls, Kagome could tell Dai was already hurt which was good because her purity ball didn't have much to them. Kagome watched as Dai cleared the tree and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"F-Finally ready to die?" Dai asked

"You first" Kagome hissed

"Well when you die I will take good care of the jewel" Dai laughed

"Good to know"

"DIE" Dai charged after Kagome but she didn't move, instead she readied for Dai to get close enough so her pure balls wouldn't miss, As Dai charged closer within range, Kagome shot her hand up and released the pure ball at Dai.

Sesshomaru was no more than a few 100 feet away when he saw the flash of Kagomes pure energy '_She is still alive_' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the bright light plus over the tree line, Sesshomaru knew if he kept going he would get caught in the purification power and be nothing but dust. so he waited for the light to receded '_Come on_' Sesshomaru growled as the white light still pulsed '_I will take my chances_' Sesshomaru thought as he took a detour around the fight to end up behind Kagome in an attempt not to be purified. Sesshomaru saw the opening Kagome was standing in, As Sesshomaru broke through the tree lines he froze.

He could still see the white light pulsing but it wasn't from Kagome, instead a man in warrior's Armor, his hair long and in a pony tail with his hand outstretched and the light pulsing from the center of his hand. While the man was still pulsing light Sesshomaru scanned from Kagome but seeing nothing, as he looked toward the man again he noticed a piece of black hair blow in the wind around the mans right shoulder 'Kagome?" Sesshomaru thought as the light began to recede Sesshomaru froze again as the man turned around, Sesshomaru took in the mans appearance 'F-Father?' Sesshomaru choked out seeing Kagome bridal style in his fathers dead arms

"Now now Sesshomaru greeting your father in your beast form" Inutaisho chuckled as Sesshomaru returned to normal

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ouch that's the thanks I get for saving your mate"

"How are you here?" Sesshomaru asked like saving his mate meant nothing

"The kami let me come back in order to help" Inutaisho shifted Kagome in his arms

"I had it under control" Sesshomaru hissed

"Oh really?" Inutaisho raised his brow "here then" Inutaisho tossed Kagome in the air for Sesshomaru to catch, Sesshomaru caught her without fail, but then stood in shock for Kagome was not breathing

"She is..." Sesshomaru whispered

"Not like it matters, you never liked humans, this women was nothing to you" Inutaisho had a attitude "Don't worry there are more just like her"

"No" Sesshomaru whispered

"What was that, speak up boy I'm hard of hearing"

"There are none like her" Sesshomaru held Kagome close

"Are you telling me you actually had feelings for this woman this human woman?"

"I-I let her die, I wasn't here to protect her like I promised" Sesshomaru was no longer talking to his father

"Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho leaned his head in

"What" Sesshomaru barked

"Did you love this woman?"

"M-More than anything" Sesshomaru could fell his eyes burn with the tears rising in his eyes

"Well this is different 200 years ago you hated me for rutting with a human" Inutaisho crossed his arms

"I-I Kagome has changed me" Sesshomaru fought hard to keep the tears at bay, but he knew what his father begin her meant, Kagome was dead and he was here to take her back

"I know" Inutaisho breathed

"Y-You cannot have her" Sesshomaru drew his sword and held Kagome closer to his chest

"Pup you want to fight me" Inutaisho didn't move

"You cannot have Kagome" Sesshomaru felt a single tear fall down his face

"Pup I am not here to take her" Inutaisho raised his hand up "I was sent here to protect her"

"What?" Sesshomaru relaxed

"Kagome come here" Inutaisho looked toward the tree line, Sesshomaru followed his gaze

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked out from behind a tree, She was clean untouched as if this day never happened, She was wearing a pink Kimono with Gold blossoms on the shoulders and hems, Her hair was in a soft twist with two long strands falling in front of her shoulders

"I saved your mate" Inutaisho took Kagomes hand and lead her back in front of Sesshomaru

"If Kagome is there than who is this" Sesshomaru looked seeing Kagomes dead body still in his arms

"That is my body, this is my soul... Inutaisho saved it from falling in to the other world" Kagome answered in a soft hum

"I guess a thanks is in order" Sesshomaru sheath his sword

"No thanks needed" Inutaisho smiled "Your pup will need his mother"

"His?" Sesshomaru gasped

"Yes, though I did not get to see with my own eyes, your father speaks the truth" Kagome spoke in the soft hum again

"Well Inuyasha will be arriving soon with your pup" Inutaisho lead Kagome to her body "Take care little one, for their will not be a second time" Inutaisho warned

"I know, Thank you" Kagome leaned over and kiss Inutaisho on the cheek before turning to Sesshomaru "See you soon" Kagome touched Sesshomaru's cheek before a bright light shot out of Kagomes body and her soul entered again.. After a second Sesshomaru could see Kagomes Chest rising and falling and the gentle thumps of her heart beat

"I do not know how to repay you for this" Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome head

"If you will allow me to see my grand pup then I would be most thankful" Inutaisho looked to the south where Inuyasha was due any minute

"Of course" Sesshomaru breathed hugging Kagome

"Wonderful" Inutaisho clapped as Inuyasha ran into the clearing only to skid to a stop "Hello pup" Inutaisho smirked

"Hey old man" Inuyasha nodded then froze "O-Old man? Oh no this means Kagome didn't make it" Inuyasha wailed

"Shut up Inuyasha, Kagome is fine" Sesshomaru growled

"Then why is..." Inuyasha relaxed

"I was here to save her soul from going to the otherworld, don't worry once her body heals she will be back to her old self"

"Oh... Well Thanks" Inuyasha smiled

"Now let me see my grand pup" Inutaisho held out his hands, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru to make sure it was ok, Sesshomaru nodded once... Inuyasha walked over and handed the pup to his father "Looks just like me" Inutaisho laughed "Golden eyes, and only one magenta strip... But something is wrong"

"What" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha barked

"Kagome is only human right?" Inutaisho looked up from his grand pup

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered

"She is a Miko though" Inuyasha added

"Hmm... It would seem your son id full demon, Not Hanyou like it should have been" Inutaisho studied his pup more "Amazing, not a drop of human blood can be smelled in him" Inutaisho smiled "well this is new, Kagome is an amazing woman Keep her close" Inutaisho handed the pup back to Inuyasha "Take care my pups for I must leave now, I have done my job and now must return, but remember I will always be watching" Inutaisho faded into nothing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched after their father for a few moments.

"Where are Kai and Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence

"Kai went back to the palace to clean up the mess and make sure no more imposters are there, and Shippo went to find Rin like he promised" Inuyasha wrapped the pup back up "Should we return"

"Yes, Kagome will need the rest" Sesshomaru summoned his cloud "come on" Sesshomaru expanded it so Inuyasha could get on.

"Thanks" Inuyasha jumped on knowing the only reason Sesshomaru was allowing him to ride was because he had his pup

"Hang on" Sesshomaru ordered as he shot off towards the palace...

After a few minutes Sesshomaru arrived back at his palace, Kai greeted them confirming no other threat was in the area, Sesshomaru nodded and walked Kagome to her private bath, Sesshomaru knew she was covered in blood among other things "Come Inuyasha" Sesshomaru ordered ad they entered the bathing room "The only reason you are here is to help me" Sesshomaru growled

"Okay but why don't you get Kai to help?" Inuyasha asked

"Because I will be getting in With Kagome and I'd rather you see me half naked than my servant"

"Than what am I doing here?" Inuyasha blushed not at the thought of Sesshomaru being half naked but Kagome begin fully naked

"You will be getting in as well to wash the pup" Sesshomaru began undressing Kagome as Inuyasha turned around letting Sesshomaru get Kagome submerged before he got it in "Be careful of my pup" Sesshoaru growled as he wetted Kagomes hair

"I got it" Inuyasha growled as he carefully took off his Haori like Sesshomaru he was only in his pants as he stepped in with the pup carefully in his arms, Inuyasha cupped water in his hand slowly pouring it over the pup.

"Here" Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a bottle of Kagomes favorite soap, Inuyasha took it as Sesshomaru went back to scrubbing Kagomes hair. Inuyasha lathered the pup up making sure to clean the pup up to Sesshoamru's standers

"So what's his name?" Inuyasha asked as he rinsed the pups silver hair

"I don't know" Sesshomaru answered never looking away from Kagome

"Letting Kagome decided huh?" Inuyasha smirked

"We will discuss it one she wakes" Sesshomaru was washing Kagomes body now, scrubbing the dirt and dried blood

"I see" Inuyasha stood "I will take the pup to your chambers" Inuyasha stepped out never looking at Kagome and wrapped the pup in a towel before stepping out of the room

Sesshomaru continued to wash Kagome until she was good as new. Once Kagome was spotless Sesshomaru stepped out "Kai" Sesshomaru spoke

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Kai opened the door no looking at Sesshomaru

"Once we are out please destroy this room" Sesshomaru growled no wanting a reminder of what took place today.

"Yes" Kai closed the door

"Thank you" Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in a large towel leaving his Haori on the floor Sesshomaru stepped out and walked toward his chambers, Once their Sesshomaru found his pup laying on Kagomes pillow sleeping softly Inuyasha sitting on the balcony, Sesshomaru placed Kagome next to her pup on his pillow and turned to Inuyasha "Watch over them, I shall be back" Sesshomaru left without another word... Sesshomaru took to another Bathing room he need to rid himself of the events that took today, Sesshomaru scrubbed his skin till his skin turned red. He also scrubbed his hair till his fingers and head hurt. once that was done Sesshomaru dunked under the water letting the water calm his body, once he was soap free Sesshoamru jumped out and ran a towel through his hair and down his body till he was dry.

Sesshomaru returned to his chambers to to find his mate and pup still asleep with Inuyasha leaning against the wall looking out the window "Thank you" Sesshomaru walked over to his closet putting on a deep grey Kimono.

"Why is the pup still asleep?" Inuyasha asked still looking out the window

"Pups will have the same sleeping pattern as their mother for the first few months" Sesshomaru answered as he tired his sash

"Alright" Inuyasha stood "I think I will take a bath then go to bed myself" Inuyasha left the room in a swift movement... Sesshomaru looked to his mate and pup seeing them both snore softly, Sesshomaru walked over to get a better look at his son

'He was right" Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his son 'Looks like father' Sesshomaru saw the bright silver hair with the crescent moon on his forehead with one magenta strip on his cheeks, Sesshomaru looked at his sons body seeing one strip on both his wrist and ankles but nowhere else 'He is like a copy of father' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled wet towel out from underneath him and placed the blanket over his sleeping pup. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome who was shriving from the cool night air creeping in, Sesshomaru stood and grabbed a black kimono from Kagomes closet and like with his son Sesshomaru picked up Kagome unwrapping the towel and replacing it with the Kimono before placing her on the bed and coving her with the blanket. Sesshomaru lay behind Kagome nuzzling her neck before relaxing. Sesshomaru was almost asleep when a harsh wind blew in from the window caring the scent of his father, Sesshomaru snapped around seeing nothing "Father?" Sesshomaru whispered as a piece of paper flew in

Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the paper "I told you he looked like me, name him Akihiko" Sesshomaru could tell by the hand writing it was indeed his father, Sesshomaru nodded and folded the paper setting it next to his pup on the floor, Sesshomaru laid back down next to Kagome and fell into a deep sleep. Happy to have his family together again.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~6 MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the garden planting new herbs with the help of Akihiko who was growning up fast, at six months Akihiko was already walking and talking beautifully, Kagome was a little sad her baby was growing up to fast but remember she could live forever and could have as many kids as she wanted to with Sesshomaru, but not right now of course Kagome knew Sesshomaru was still having problems with what happened so long ago

"Momma look" Shippo yelled across the garden as he flipped in the air while throwing his sword at a tree hitting the bulls eye Kagome drew for him

"Wonderful" Kagome clapped 'Ever since that day Shippo trains every day trying to get stronger' Kagome thought as she watched Shippo stabbed the air

"Momma look" Akihiko handed Kagome a pink lily "It beautiful right?"

"Yes it is" looked at the flower but Akihiko had different plans, Akihiko place the flower in Kagomes hair behind her ear "Aw thank you" Kagome brushed noses with her pup

"Lunch is served" Jaken called out

"Yay!" Akihiko bounced "Lets go mommy"

"I'll be right behind you" Kagome smiled and finished planting her herbs

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Akihiko began training with Sesshomaru and Shippo in order to become strong like his father, Kagome spent most her days in the garden tending to her herbs, Inuyasha would come and go, stay a few days then leave for a few days. Sango would visit as often as she could and same for Miroku. They both had a family of their own and couldn't get away as often as they would have liked to. Sango married a skilled fighter, it reminded her a lot of her Demon Slayer back ground, she fell in love with him during their first fight together against a nasty ogre demon, They now had one baby a boy named Dari, As for Miroku he married a beautiful shrine maiden, if Kagome was told right Miroku had a girl Moria and one on the way. Kagome understood, if Akihiko hadn't been so advanced she would have been stuck in the house playing mommy.

Kagome would often go visit Sesshomaru and Akihiko while they trained to make sure Shippo was letting Akihiko have his time with Sesshomaru, Kagome hated when Akihiko came to her upset that Shippo didn't let him have a turn... So every day before lunch Kagome would go to the training ground Sesshomaru made for the boys, it was about a mile away from the palace in case they got carried away. as Kagome entered the barrier around the Training ground that she placed herself a few months ago when it was just Sesshomaru and Shippo training to stop anyone from entering that wasn't allowed, Akihiko was only a week into his training Sesshomaru mostly taught him to use his speed instead of his fighting skills just yet. as Kagome took her seat at the back of the training ground she watched as Sesshomaru and Shippo fought with swords and Akihiko ran around them in a blur hitting Shippo and his father in order to break their concretion or lose their balance, This was pretty much all Akihiko did mostly because Sesshomaru knew he was to young to start real training and it was good for Shippo to have a distraction.

Kagome watched as Shippo bloomed into a great fighter at his age, it was a good thing the swords were dull and protected by a rubber substance to prevent any accidental stabs or cuts, Kagome's idea. "Alright boys time for a break" Kagome yelled out to eat like she always did, if it wasn't for Kagome coming to stop them they would fight until one dropped from exhaustion

"Hey mommy" Akihiko ran and jumped in his mothers arms, she caught him without fail

"How was training" Kagome asked while walking to her mate and Shippo who were still fighting

"Great, I made daddy lose focus and Shippo got a hit" Akihiko laughed

"How did you do that?" Kagome was actually curios, even the time she was giving birth Sesshomaru didn't lose focus on his enemy

"I tricked him" Akihiko laughed "I pretended to have a hurt foot, I started crying. Daddy rushed to my side and I yelled NOW then Shippo got a hit, if it was a real sword it would have hit daddy in the chest"

"I see" Kagome stopped a few feet away from the two still fighting "Enough" Kagome placed a freezing spell on both boys to stop them in their tracts, Kagome stepped in between the two "Lunch now" Kagome undid the spell and held her ground so they would have to stop

"But we are tied" Shippo whined

"You can finish tomorrow" Kagome laughed "You and Akihiko go wash up, you both smell" Kagome set Akihiko on the ground

"Race you" Akihiko laughed and took off towards the house

"Your on" Shippo ran after him, Shippo knew better to beat Akihiko right now, it was important for Akihiko to win sometimes, help keep his spirits up

Sesshomaru put up the weapons and started off towards the house but was stopped by a tiny ring around his wrist "Where do you think you are going?" Kagome asked

"You stopped the match so we could eat" Sesshomaru turned around and caught wind of what Kagome was up to "Mate?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk

"Has anyone told you how sexy you with a little sweat and a sword in your hand" Kagome asked stepping gin close to him feeling the heat radiate off him

"You tell me everyday" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Good someone has to" Kagome giggled standing on her toe, Sesshomaru met her half way kissing her softly as Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus neck he wrapped his arms around her slender waist

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into, once you start this you cannot stop it" Sesshomaru growled as he kissed down her neck

"I'm pretty sure I started it long ago" Kagome laughed and waved her hand placing a barrier that was sound proof and made them invisible to everyone.

"I see" Sesshomaru growled picking Kagome up wrapping her legs around his hips

* * *

~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome made quick work of his armor he wore to train in, it was mostly a chest plate with padding in the arms, something else Kagome made both boys wear to protect themselves. Kagome smiled as she heard the thump of the armor hit the ground, Kagome never understood it but something about Sesshomaru working out and getting sweaty turned her on in an instant, Which is another reason Kagome came to watch the training.

Sesshomaru had one hand tucked under Kagomes leg and grabbing her butt to keep her from slipping or falling, the other hand was sliding in Kagome open Haori, his rough hands gliding across her soft skin was another thing Kagome loved, his hand were only this rough after training or a real fight, after that he heals his hands and they become soft again.

Kagome was quick as lighting undoing his Haori and reveling his slick toned chest, The air was thick with Kagomes arousal which drove Sesshomaru mad, With a deep growl Sesshomaru ripped Kagomes Kimono off leaving her bare in his arms. Sesshomaru knelt down laying Kagome on her back on the grass as he took off his pants, Kagome never got over how Sesshomaru's muscles rippled when he moved, Kagome was just so attracted to him in every way possible

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned as he kissed up her chest and neck "I can't wait"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he settle between Kagomes Legs, Kagome could feel him right outside her womanhood, it was something Sesshoamru always did to tease her, and Kagome didn't think of it as a tease, it was more of toutare. Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's hips in order to push him closer but he was stronger and held his ground, Kagome was about to whine but with a chuckle He thrusted in, Kagome gasped Sesshomaru size was something Kagome would never get used to.

Sesshomaru began slowly pumping in to Kagome another torture in Kagomes teams, They weren't a slow sex couple no not in the least, both liked it hard and fast the term 'couldn't walk the next day' wan't even close to what Sesshomaru and Kagome could do the term 'You need a wheel chair when Im done' was close but still didn't describe them.

Kagome's moans filled Sesshomaru's ear which caused him to increase in pace, Kagomes knew how to pull Sesshomau's strings just like Sesshomaru knew how to push Kagomes buttons. Sesshoaru pulled Kagomes legs up over his shoulders, something that drove Kagomes crazy, Sesshomaru liked it to because he go deeper in this position.

"S-Seshomaru!" Kagome screamed as her fist Orgasm hit hard because of the position, Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's arms for support, Sesshomaru grunted as Kagomes walls milked him but he held out of another time, Sesshomaru rode out Kagomes orgasm pumping at an inhuman speed, Kagome went through her second and third orgasm in this postion

"Hmm" Sesshomaru smirked

"Don't" Kagome moaned knowing what he was about to do

"You will not tell me no" Sesshomaru growled

"Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled as he pulled her legs down and flipped her without breaking the connecting so she was on her hands and knees. and began slamming into her hard and fast, Sesshomaru could see Kagomes ass and thighs getting red from his skin slapping against her's which only drove him to go faster, the sound of slapping skin, Kagomes moans and Sesshomaru's deep growls filling the small area. Kagome gripped the grass as her fourth and fifth orgasm hit hard

"WHO OWNS YOU" Sesshomaru growled pulling Kagomes hair making her head snapp back

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA" Sesshomaru liked it when Kagome used it full title but only at this time

"THAT'S RIGHT" Sesshomaru growled

"OHHH YESSS" Kagome screamed as her sixth and final orgasm hit, Sesshomaru met his end as well, he let Kagome enjoy her orgasm as he prepared for his end as well, with a few more pumps Sesshomaru was spilling his seed in Kagomes waiting womb...

Once Kagome was filled with Sesshomaru's seed Kagome fell face first on the ground and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her, both tiring to catch their breaths.

"I love you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes shoulder

"Love you too" Kagome giggled

* * *

~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome rolled over under Sesshomaru to face him "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru whispered against Kagomes collar bone

"I want another pup" Kagome waited for him to yell saying it was to dangerous like the last two times she asked

"But you have a pup" Sesshomaru traced Kagome jaw line with his nose

"Akihiko is wonderful but I want another little one, Akihiko is independent he doesn't need me anymore" Kagome sighed

"You are his mother, he will always need you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes cheek

"Do you need your mother?" Kagome asked knowing the answer

"My mother is a different story" Sesshomaru growled "You are nothing like my mother"

"But see it could happen" Kagome started to tear up

"It wont" Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed Kagome washing her worries away, Kagome didn't get it when Sesshomaru said 'you have a pup' He wasn't talking about Akihiko, not he noticed the moment his seed took to Kagomes egg he could already see Kagomes aura starting to change but Since her mind was elsewhere he would tell her another time.

That night Kagome laid awake in Sesshomaru's arms watching the leaves on the trees blow in the wind 'There is a storm coming' Kagome thought as she slid out of Sesshomaru's arms walking over to the balcony while covering her naked body with her blue robe, She knew Sesshomaur was awake, He never fell asleep till she did, Something that bugged her from time to time but never really said anything about Kagome opened the door closing it softly behind her not wanting to disturb Sesshomaru more than she already has.

Kagome leaned over the railing looking down on Sesshomarus garden, the sounds of frogs and crickets filled the air. Something that always calmed Kagome, it reminded her of the nights she spent with her friends. When they searched for the jewel shards and used to camp out under the stars

'So much has changed' Kagome smiled to herself looking at all the fireflies in the air, Kagome could hear the waterfall down the hill from the Palace. Kagome was lost in her own thought when small hands wrapped around her leg

"Momma what are you doing?" Akihiko asked rubbing his eyes

"Just enjoying the night" Kagome smiled picking him up "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Akihiko yawned but Kagome saw right through Akihikos lie, he had a bad dream and didn't want to sleep alone

"Well Why don't you run back inside and get in bed with you father, He will keep you safe" Kagome kissed his cheek and set him down

"Kay" Akihiko walked back inside closing the door behind him. Kagome leaned against the rail again looking up at the night sky, the stars shining down, Kagome always saw the beauty in the night sky, mostly for seventeen years of her life before the well closed up Kagome was used to only seeing a few stars due to the lights of Tokyo blocking the bright stars from shining down. Kagome was lost in her thought again not noticing the balcony door open

"Are you ever going to come to bed?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear

"Is Akihiko asleep?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist

"He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow" Sesshomaru smiled against Kagome neck

"Good" Kagome learned against Sesshoamru's chest

"Now why aren't you asleep as well" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes ear

"Not tired" Kagome admitted

"Well I know of a good way to tire you out but we seem to have a bug in our bed so I cannot help you" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Well we can fix that you know" Kagome laughed

"Explain"

"Easy take him back to his bed" Before Kagome finished her son Sesshomaru was gone 'Men' Kagome giggled looking back up at the stars, as soon as Kagome looked up she was pulled back into her room and tossed on her bed "Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled as he crawled on top of her

~~SORRY NO LEMON TONIGHT~~~~~~~

Kagome awoke with the sun shining through her balcony door, Kagome was laying naked face down with the blanket only covering her butt. Kagome stretched feeling her sore arms and legs, she was about to get up to start her day but was pulled back down by a large clawed hand

"And where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru muffled in two in pillow

"I need to take a bath then get ready for the day" Kagome laughed kissing Sesshomaru on his head

"Then I shall come with you" Sesshomaru sat up

"If you can catch me" Kagome giggled as race out of the room

"I do love a good game of cat and mouse" Sesshomaru chuckled and put on his robe before stretching "Guess I should catch her now" Sesshomaru laughed and shot out of the room like a bullet catching up to Kagome in an instant picking her up bridal style to the Hot spring.

Sesshomaru and Kagome bathed each other then relax enjoying the hot water before being interrupted "Mom dad?"

"Yes Akihiko" Kagome called out sitting in front of Sesshomaru but deep enough in the water Akihiko would see her naked

"Shippo and I want to play in the garden, would that be okay?" Akihiko poked his head in

"That is fine; take Jaken and Kai with you please"

"Kay" Akihiko yelled as he raced to Shippos room

"I want another pup" Kagome asked again

"You have a pup" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Why can't I have another" Kagome huffed getting angry

"Kagome" Sesshomaru chuckled knowing a mood swing was about to hit

"I know last time was difficult but thats because we were attacked and unprepared" Kagome was in full crying mood " I just want another pup, I love Akihiko but I want a baby again, Akihiko is growing up so fast and I-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshoamrus hand but she pulled it away "Don't you try to shut me up I'm being serous" Kagome was seeing red

"I forgot how rough your mood swings can be when you pregnant" Sesshomaru waited for that to sink in, he watched as Kagome went from confused to blank to mad then to happy

"I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes

"I noticed yesterday on the training ground"

"Then why didn't you tell me when I asked you for a pup"

"I told you, you already had one" Sesshomaru chuckled

"I thought you ment Akihiko" Kagome huffed

"I know" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome softly.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT INUBABY IS BORN~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"So when does Shippo return from his training?" Inuyasha asked

"Next month" Sesshomaru answered, He sent Shippo to an intensive Training in China to better use his fox demon skills

"And when will Rin Return?"

"Next year, She must finish school" Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to send Rin to a shrine on the east for school, Sesshomaru would expect nothing less than perfection from his pups even if they aren't actually his

"Daddy Daddy Kai said Kagome is ready for you" Akihiko ran in and bounced next to his fathers desk

"I see" Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha and his mate "Would you two like to come?"

"We will see the pup later" Inuyasha laughed " I need to get Shiori home, she likes to take naps this time of day" Inuyasha met Shiori last year while running the country side, He stopped off at the beach hearing word of a demon who lived there, Come to find out it was just Shiori the Bat Hanyou living peacefully on the edge of the beach, he mother had past a few years before, Shiori Had turned into a beautiful woman, she was only sixteen but in this Era it was not uncommon for someone to be that young and in demon years she was close to her twenties, Inuyasha Fell in love with her the moment her saw her, He started her visiting her everyday and soon she fell in love with him. After a few months they mated and became pregnant with their first.

"Well have a safe trip, Kagome will be upset she missed you but I'm sure you will come back and visit soon" Sesshomaru walked Inuyasha to the door of his study before they parted ways Inuyasha leaving with Shiori and Sesshomaru walking with Akihiko to the birthing room

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama is ready to see you now" Kai bowed as the two walked in

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Kagome giggled sitting up against the west wall already healed herself but still resting, Sesshomaru could see a two small bundles in Kagomes arms and a huge girl on her face "Twins" Kagome breathed, it was rare for Inu twins but then again Kagome and Sesshomaru were a rare couple

"YAY!" Akihiko cheered

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome and held his hand out for one of the pups, Kagome gave him the one in her right arm "Sakura" Sesshomaru let Kagome name the pups since his father named Akihiko. Sesshomaru uncovered the pups face to get a better view, She had Kagomes raven hair with sliver tips and his purple crescent moon on her head it was smaller than normal but it was still there

"They are both full demon" Kagome confirmed "I don't know how out children are full demons but they are" Kagome smiled

Sesshomaru continued to look at his daughter, she was a copy of Kagome but with his eyes and moon no other markings were visible "the other one?" Sesshomaru traded with Kagome to see his other daughter

"You can name her" Kagome smiled

"Suzume" Sesshomaru looked his daughter had silver hair with kagomes brown eyes. She had no markings of any kind "where is the crescent moon?" Sesshomaru asked a litte shocked

"Oh here" Kagome took her index finger and rubbed the pups head where the moon should be, Sesshomaru watched as the moon appeared

"How?" Sesshomaru looked

"She hides it, I guess they have my spiritual abilities" Kagome laughed and the pups growled high pitch growls

Sesshomaru growled deep at both girls showing them that he was the alpha, Suzume the pup in Sesshoamru's arms stopped growling as soon as Sesshomaru started growling, but Sakura the pup in Kagomes didn't go down as easily, She growled back so Sesshomaru got louder and deeper but Sakura still didn't back down, Sesshomaru got in Sakura face and growled deep finally Sakura stopped

"She is a fighter" Kagome giggled

"Stubborn like her mother" Sesshomaru chuckled

"I love you" Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru

"Love you more" Sesshomaru said once the kiss was broken

"Momma can I hold my sisters" Akihiko asked

"Of course" Kagome gave him the pup in her arms

Sesshomaru looked at his family, pride rushing though is veins, he thought back from where he started till now, finally happy with every little thing.

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**_FASTWOARD TO MODERN AGE TOKYO_ **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her overly large summer home on the beach, Sesshomaru was outside playing the water with their two year old daughter Sora the last of their pups in the house, The rest of Kagome and Sesshomaru's pups moved out and are now living on their own, some with their own families, some exploring the different countries with only the clothes on their backs and a cell phone with charger Kagome made them take. All the males had Kagomes attitude with Sesshomaru's temper and cold voice.. The girls with the excepting of Sakura had Kagomes everything but Sakura was all Sesshomaru stubborn as hell and mean as fire. She was Sesshomaru pride and Joy.

Kagome looked out at the water watching Sora chase Sesshomaru around the shallow water, Kagome couldn t believe how much her life had changed, she had 18 pup with Sesshomaru all of them but Sora grown and independent like Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't blame them, they wanted an adventure and Kagome couldn't stop them, seeing how she started her adventure when she was only 15 a weak human. But her pups were strong like Sesshomaru and wise from Kagome. She worried like every mother should about their kids off on their own but every single one of her pups called everyday to check in and give up dates.

Sesshomaru and Kagomes never got boring, they never fought unless Kagome was pregnant and on her mood swings from hell, the bed room never got stale. They never grew tired of one another.

"Mommy come play with us!" Sora called from Sesshomaru shoulders

"Coming" Kagome called out and ran toward the beach jumping in Sesshomarus arms kissing him as Sora clapped and laughed.

"I love you" Sesshomaru held Kagome and Sora with ease

"I love you" Kagome kissed his nose "Forever and always" Kagome grabbed Sora off Sesshomaru's shoulder and jumped out of Sesshomarus arms. Running around in the water as Sesshomaru chased them, the sound of laugher filling the air as they played.

_~FIN~_

**_A/N:: Well What did you think? Leave me a review.. come one it only takes a minute, If you took the time to read my story you should have enough spare time to leave me a little comment.. just saying.. But anyway. That was the End of 'Good Mother' Take care everyone ^.^ Check me out sometime soon, new stories will be up soon ^.^_**


	15. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


	16. This isn't the end

HEY YOU GUYS! *_Sloths voice from the Goonies_* If you haven't seen it you should be ashamed! The Gonnies was my favorite move as kid! But anyway back to the point!

Thanks to **Himawari no Ichizoku ** *an awesome person BTW* She got me thinking about a sequel to this story 'Good Mother' I was rereading my story and found a way I could continue the story! My blonde brain (Yes I am a blonde) left a huge hole in my story, I left out a bit of information.

So Thanks to that blonde moment I now have a way to make _Good Mother Part 2_ (It will have much better title) But if I tell you the title now you'll figure out what piece I left out of the ending.. But honestly if you go back and read the last 3 chapters you'll figure out what I left out.. well rather In *Wink Wink*

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO As soon as I'm done with '_Don't Forget_' I will Start writing the sequel :) :) :)

So please say thank you to Himawari no Ichizoku for helping me get a kick start on Part 2.. Wooo *Claps like an idiot* ahahaha

Hope you all read & Enjoy it (As soon as its up ^.^)

Love you all!

~Shelby


End file.
